Vocaloid Romance High School Style!
by GreatFangirlOfYaoi
Summary: Gakupo is new teacher in Vocaloid High School, and Kaito starts to have feelings for him, and it doesn't help that Len starts to act weird around Kaito and Akaito starts to date Kaito's friend's brother...! Boyxboy, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Swearing, Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1:Sensei is so hot!

**A/N  
**Hi there! I decided to write this fic since this idea has been in my head for months now. It's now rated T, but it might change into M, if i want to write some lemons.

Characters live in Japan, so surname comes first. Example:

Kaito Shion-Shion Kaito  
Gakupo Kamui-Kamui Gakupo

I hope I spelled everything right :3

**Warnings: Swearing, boyxboy  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I wish I would, but I don't**

**Chapter 1: "Kamui-sensei is so hot!"**

It was third day of school, when I started to hear those things about new history teacher. Even though girls screamed a lot, I could hear some information, and this was all I knew:

The new teacher's name is Kamui Gakupo and he's going to teach history.  
He is a samurai and he has a katana which has traveled through generations in his family.  
He's also going to teach kendo, which is why so many girls were going to attend kendo club this year.  
The reason why girls love him is that he's 'hot', 'sexy', 'beautiful' and 'extremely good-looking'.  
Also, there's a rumor that he dated the music teacher, Megurine-sensei, but I didn't think it was true.

"...And his hair looks so silky and soft! That's what Megpoid-senpai told me", Miku finished and Rin was nodding furiously. Len and me glanced at each other. What's with the girls? Why are they always like this, when they see - or hear about - a good-looking guy?

"But didn't you say you haven't seen him yet?" I asked. Rin stopped her daydreaming and answered: "Well, no, but everyone are telling me that he's so cool!" Len and me changed the looks again. Now it was Len's turn to speak. "I think you should say he's hot _after_ you've seen him. Right, Kaito-kun?"

I nodded. _I wish this day was over already..._ I thought, but there was still history and art class. _Oh, isn't it history what Kamui is teaching? _I actually wondered what he looked like. But unlike the girls, I was only curious. _Well, he's a samurai... And his hair is soft and silky... He has smooth skin_. The picture I got was beautiful, but I just didn't think that someone like that would be a teacher. A model or actor maybe, but not a boring teacher.

"Shouldn't we head towards the art class?" Len suggested. I nodded and we left Miku and Rin babble.

Art was teached by Meiko-sensei. Since she was the sister of my good friend, she was more like a friend than a teacher. She always wore red and she was really strict, but she still was very likeable. Sometimes she would remind me of Madam Red from _Kuroshitsuji*_, but every time I mentioned it, my friends just stared at me - they weren't otaku like me, and they also couldn't believe I would read a manga that has only female readers.

"Ne, Kaito-kun... What do you think Kamui-sensei is like? I heard from your brother that he is... uh... 'so hot that he probably is from hell'", Len said. "I don't know, but don't listen Akaito. He always says something like that when he sees someone he thinks is hot", I answered, sighing deeply. How stupid my brother could be?

Akaito was known in school as the manwhore. He had fucked every single guy from school - not the girls, of course. He was openly gay, but didn't dress like that. He wore normal clothes - usually black and red, which matched his crimson hair - but had fashion sense. Sometimes he would make me wear women's clothes, but luckily, I wouldn't have to wear them in public, because our school has school uniforms - grey jacket and skirt/pants, white button-up shirt and black tie.

When we arrived to art class, there were only three other students and Meiko sitting behind his desk, doing some paperwork. When he saw us, she immediately rose and walked towards us.

"Kaito, principal wants to see you and your brother. Akaito already is there", she informed. I could hear and see that she was really worried, so I gave my schoolbag to Len and ran out of the class. I knew what it was... I knew that soon Akaito and me would be in hospital, crying next to our dead mother. I almost started to cry already, but tried to fight against the tears.

_She isn't dead, she isn't dead, she isn't dead, she isn't dead_, I tried to tell myself all the way to principal's office. She couldn't be! What would happen to me and Akaito? Would dad start to drink again and beat the crap out of us? Would we have to go to grandma's and never see our friends again? No! I did not want to believe that!

Because I had been running, I was quickly in front of the office, panting heavily. _Here it comes... I will never see her smile again..._

I opened the door, and suddenly something red and grey dashed towards me and hugged me tightly. But I didn't feel tears dropping to my shoulder... Instead, I heard loud laughing and saw the principal smiling behind his desk. _What the fuck is happening?_ I thought, and in seconds, the question was answered by my dear, perverted brother.

"Mom isn't dead! She's completely cured and they're gonna let her outta the hospital!"

I had never been happier in my life. Not when I got tickets to The GazettE's** concert last year, not when I got the first volume of Bleach,*** _never_.

Tears of joy were running on my cheeks and I hugged Akaito back. My mom was alive, and that was the only thing in world that mattered. I didn't care about that sensei anymore, not about homework my cat ate - yes, that happened - I was just happy.

When Akaito's grip of me loosened, the principal said: "Your father is picking you up and in five minutes. I'm giving you the rest of this day free because I've known your mother a very long time and I understand how you feel. Now you can leave."

I bowed to him and we left, smiling happily. I was almost skipping because I was so relieved.

We waited in the parking lot, not saying a word, because we knew what we were thinking. When our dad's car parked next to us, we jumped into car and we left towards the hospital where my mom had been over two years.

My mother Catherine was originally american, but then came here to Japan and married my father Hiroshi. However, Catherine had been sick from the day she was born, and two years and four months ago, she was carried to hospital in ambulance. Doctors were trying to create a medicine to her illness, but failed. And now, finally came a doctor who knew about something, and he tried to cure her. But even he had said that there was only 30% change for her to survive, and we were starting to wait, wait and wait. She would either cure, or die.

And now, we were finally able to smile.

* * *

I know the first chapter was short and everything, but I just wanted you guys to know something about the characters etc.

*Kuroshitsuji is a great manga, you should read it. Madam Red unfortunately died in third volume...  
**The GazettE is AWESOME and so fucking sexy band.  
***Well, I'm pretty sure every otaku knows about Bleach, but it's really good series, I love Gin :3

**Translations:**

Sensei=Teacher, Professor  
Senpai=Upperclassman  
Kendo=Literally "Way of the Sword"; many japanese High Schools have Kendo Club


	2. Chapter 2: Sensei really is hot!

A/N

Yay, the second chapter is here! And this time Gakupo will appear :D

**Warnings: boyxboy, swearing  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2: "Kamui-sensei really _is_ hot!"**

I had never really liked hospitals. The whole building was always white and it smelled weird. But this time I could walk there without even noticing the smell. It felt like thousands of years before we reached the room where mom was, but when we did, I saw her and started to cry. She was alive and would never leave me, dad or Akaito. I was too happy to even think.

After lots of crying, laughing, hugging and kissing, me, Akaito, mom and dad left that white building, wishing that we would never come here again. In the car, where everyone was talking about how we would celebrate this, I remembered where my schoolbag was.

"Len has my schoolbag!" I suddenly said. My mom, who was sitting next to my dad, who was driving the car, gave me the answer. "Why won't you go get it? We can stop by the school and I'm sure your teacher won't mind", she said with sweet smile. Dad said it was fine, so soon I found myself running through hallways, towards the art class. And then I realized that history had started already.

I sweared and started to run to another way.

When I finally reached the history class, I knocked on the door, and someone called "Come in!" I didn't regonize the voice, but I liked it a lot. It was deep, smooth and really relaxing. I stopped thinking about it and entered the class - which was empty.

"Where is everybody?" I asked from the male who was sitting behind a desk. He glanced at me and smiled. _God, _that smile was just beautiful! He had long, purple hair that looked really soft. His eyes were soft and gentle, but somehow they seemed to be looking right through me. He was wearing a white, long sleeved button-up shirt and jeans.

"Everyone's in library. I told them to go there and search some information... You're Shion-kun, right?" he said. That voice... I felt so calm when I heard it, and without even realizing it, I blushed deeply. I bet I looked stupid, just staring at him and blushing.

"Yes... I came here to..." Why did I come here again? Wasn't I supposed to go home with mom... Oh, yeah, the schoolbag! "...pick up my bag. Kagamine Len should have it." Sensei stood up and picked something from the floor and I noted that he had _really _nice ass. _No! I can't think something like that!_

"Here. Kagamine-kun told me why you weren't in school. I hope everything is alright?" He gave me my bag and I just nodded and grabbed it. When his hand lightly touched my skin, I quickly pulled my hand to myself.

"My name is Kamui Gakupo, I'm teaching history, if you didn't know", he said with calm voice that I loved. "I- I know. I'm Shion Kaito", I introduced myself and we shook hands. I looked at the floor, I didn't want to look at those eyes. I blushed a little more when he touched my hand again _Shit! Why am I blushing? I'm not girl, damn it! _

"It was pleasure to meet you, but I really need to go..." I said as I realized that he was still holding my hand. His skin was so smooth... Now I knew why girls (and some boys) liked him so much.

I almost jumped when I felt something touch lightly my face. I looked up to him - this was when I noticed how damn tall he was - as he raised my chin. "You're supposed to look one's eyes while introducing yourself", he said and smirked. Great, now there was Madam Red _and _Sebastian* in my School.

"I'll remember it next time", I said quietly and he took his hand away - were his nails polished? - and told me I could go. I nodded and left the room as fast as I could. Those squealing girls were right. The new sensei was hot and no one couldn't say 'no' to that.

* * *

My dad had prepared a delicious dinner with lots of different foods (Akaito was sure that there were hundreds of them) and great dessert. After the cake was finished we started to talk and that continued for rest of the evening; just talking about what has been happening while mom was gone.

"So, I'm sure you two are still virgins. _Right?_" mom said. She still didn't know that Akaito lost his virginity in age of 16, but we were just nodding and smiling, trying to hide the truth. And then she asked if we had girlfriends/boyfriends. Akaito almost slipped the thing about _fucking-every-single-guy-who-he-met,_ but I stopped him and said that there was no such thing.

We spent hours for just that, and soon it was already fifteen minutes past eleven and our parents made us go sleep, because there was school tomorrow.

While lying on my bed, I thought I would text to Len (He usually stayed up really late) and then realized that I couldn't find my cellphone. _Well, it's probably in the kitchen, _I thought and fell asleep, dreaming about samurais who used phones and about historybook that was sick and in hospital. Yes, it was very weird dream.

* * *

I woke up as my alarmclock made that unbearable noise it made every damn morning. I groaned and pushed a button that stopped it. It took five minutes for me to get up, because my cat, Kai, was sleeping on my chest and I didn't want to wake it up, so I just stroke its black fur until it woke up.

I walked downstairs where the rest of the family was, sitting in the kitchen table. I smiled when I saw mom in her usual, white apron that had lots of stains from cooking and baking. She smiled too and looked at me with her sweet, caramel colored eyes.

"There would be bacon and eggs, but these two ate all of it already, so you can have toast", she said and I nodded. It was great to have mom here again. I never wanted to lose her again.

"Akaito told me that there's a new teacher in school. What is she like?" dad said as ate the last bacon. I was confused. Was there another new teacher? No, there couldn't be... Then why did he think that Kamui-sensei was a female? "She? Akaito _did _tell you that it's _he_?" I answered.

Our parents were as confused as I was. "He only told me that your new history teacher is hot", mom said. I blinked my eyes. It was true that he was hot and his hair was pretty, but they honestly thought he was _woman_? I tried not to laugh when I glanced at Akaito, who tried to just focus to Kai who was trying to steal food from him.

"Anyways, you guys will be late from school if you don't hurry", dad said with a ghost of a smile on his lips. I nodded and then remembered something. "Akaito, have you seen my cellphone?" I asked from my brother, who took just Kai off the table.

"No. Are you sure you didn't forget it to hospital?" he answered. I didn't believe so. I remembered that I had put it into my schoolbag, but I had tried to search it yesterday and it wasn't there.

"Well, maybe Len has it", Akaito suggested. _That _is_ possible, because he also had my bag... _I thought. "You might be right", I said. "I'll ask him in school.

* * *

I was running in a school hallway. I couldn't find Len anywhere and class would be starting soon. _What if he's absent today?_ I thought. I could always use Akaito's old cellphone, but I didn't even know how to use it. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! If I dropped it somewhere dad is gonna be so mad at me!_

I didn't really pay much attention, so I bumbed into someone's back and fell. The "someone" turned around and asked if I was okay. I said I was fine and then realized that it was Kamui-sensei. I immediately apolegized, but he just smiled and offered me a hand.

"Thanks", I mumbled when he helped me up. His smile turned even wider as he answered: "No problem. I was just looking for you." I was surprised and looked at him. "I guess you were looking for this?" he said and took my cellphone out of his pocket. I stared at it and asked: "How did you get that?"

"You left in such a hurry, so you dropped this. Make sure it won't happen again, okay?" he explained. "Y- yes", I said and blushed a little. His voice was so deep... I took the cellphone from his hand, thanked him again and left. He said guickly something to me, but I didn't hear it and suddenly fell down the stairs and hit my head. I only felt pain and everything went blank. I heard someone saying my name, but I didn't know who it was.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, finally something actually happened XD  
And don't worry, Kaito didn't die or anything. Just a little hit so there would be a little more drama and fluff :3  
I just had to make Kaito have a cat! They're so cute ^^

And this chap was also short, but I'm trying to make the next ones longer!

Have you ever noticed that ukes are always the ones who's life is a hell? I mean, when seme and uke have sex, _uke_ is the one it hurts. And _uke's_ parents are often homophobic bastards who beat the crap out of their son. And _uke_ is the one who gets shot/falls down the stairs/gets beaten/or something like that. And Kaito is uke, so of course something like this has to happen! Yay!

*Sebastian is the sexy butler from Kuroshitsuji, and i _promise _that was the last Kuroshitsuji reference!

Anyways, I'll try to upload one chapter in one week, but sometimes it might take longer. Also, there's a poll about this fic in my profile, so remember to check it out! And reviews are always welcome!

Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: What the FUCK is this!

**A/N**

Hehee... The crazy, perv fangirl is back and will make the ukes suffer even more... MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

Just kiddin'! OMG THERE WILL BE SOME GAKUPO'S POV!

**Warnings: boyxboy, swearing  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 3: What the FUCK is this?!**

I heard confused and worried whispering. I regonized most of them, but there was few I didn't. I had been put in a soft bed and I was actually quite cold. I had a huge headache and it felt like my head was going to explode. Also, my head was bondaged. _What the hell...? _

I heard a door opening and being closed. "What happened?" I heard a familiar, deep voice asking.

"Oh! Shion-san. Your son fell down the stairs. He doesn't have a serious injury, but he's sleeping right now, and you shouldn't wake him up", said a female voice that I didn't regonize. Wait... I had heard it somewhere... It was the school nurse's voice! _So that's why I have the huge headache..._

"I hope Kaito-kun will be alright", whispered a voice I was really familiar with. It was Len, but for some reason he sounded like he was crying.

Then it was my brother's turn to talk: "He will be fine, he just has to rest, like ms. Ogawa said. Right, Mikuo?" Mikuo? Why was Miku's brother here?

"Mm... We just have to wait", Mikuo said. I really wondered why he was here.

"Len, you have fever", said a voice I didn't regonize. It sounded like a girl, but I'm pretty sure it was a boy.

"Rei, I'm okay..." Len muttered. Rei? I think Len had mentioned him before... _Isn't Rei his and Rin's cousin? I think his sister's name was Rui..._

My eyes fluttered open and first one to notice was Len. He jumped and asked guickly: "Kaito-kun? Are you okay?"

I mumbled that I was fine. I looked over Len's shoulder to Rei, who looked quite angry. He had black hair and yellow eyes - I wonder if they're contact lenses? - but otherwise he was like Len's clone. But why was he so angry? Next I looked at Akaito, who was grinning and- Wait a second! His hand was on Mikuo's waist? What the _fuck?_

He seemend to notice my stare and he quickly took off his hand. _We'll discuss about this later..._ I thought and my gaze moved to my father. He had not noticed Akaito's hand, and was now smiling to me.

"Oh, Kaito-kun, you woke up! I was surprised when Kamui-san carried you here, there was blood everywhere! He said that you tripped and fell down the stairs and I was so worried...! Kaito-kun?" the nurse babbled, and stopped when noticed that I wasn't listening. And I wasn't.

_Right... I was talking to Kamui-sensei and then he gave me my cellphone... But if he carried me here, shouldn't he be here? _I thought, and asked the nurse, Ogawa-san, why wasn't he here.

"Kamui-san couldn't stay here, he had a class", she answered. I couldn't help the dissapointed expression on my face and a quiet "oh" escaped from my lips. _Well, of course... He _is_ a teacher..._

I rose up into a sitting position, and Ogawa-san immediately said worriedly: "Kaito-kun! You shouldn't get up yet!" I said I was totally fine and then left the bed - and of course I had to stumble and trip down as soon as my feet touched the floor. Fortunately, Akaito catched me. "Thanks", I muttered and he helped me to stand propeply. I still had to lean on him to make sure I didn't fall again, but otherwise I was completely fine - I think.

Soon the door flew open and Miku, Rin and Rui - I still wasn't sure if her name was Rui, but I suppose it was - ran into the room.

"Kaitooooooh! I was so worried!" Miku and Rin yelled and both dashed towards me and embraced me tightly. I flushed and tried confince that I was fine, but they just squealed and hugged me, not letting go. I noted that Rui just stood there and looked at the floor. It probably was pretty awkward for her because she didn't even knew me... But why were Rei and Rui here? I thought they lived in Osaka, not in Tokyo. _I'll have to ask Len about it..._

Then someone I immediately regonized stepped through the door that still was open.

"Kamui-san! I thought you had a class!" Ogawa-san said with a surprised tone. Sensei smiled and explaned: "The class ended already. I just passed by and saw those three girls running here and thought that I could come and see Kaito." I (who Miku and Rin had released because the teacher stepped in) blushed and was secretly happy. At time like this, I wanted to hear that voice. It calmed me more than my mother's smile, and that was a lot. But no, I didn't like Kamui that way! Only his voice... and his eyes... and hair... But nothing else!

"I see you're up. I tried to warn you about those stairs, but you didn't hear... But I'm glad you're okay", Kamui said. I looked away and answered quietly: "Sorry... I quess I was a bit in hurry or something..."

Kamui-sensei smiled and told me not to apilogize. God, this was like some kind of twisted BL... And no, I did _not_ read that kind of manga! Well, maybe a little when I was younger, but that's not the point! The facts that I know what uke and seme is and that I never really liked girls doesn't mean I'm gay, right...? The fact that I would be the uke just wasn't very pleasant...

* * *

After Kamui left, Ogawa-san checked me once more and I left the school with dad. I just couldn't go school tomorrow and I had to keep the bondage on my head for a week and that was it.

The next day I slept until 11AM and the whole day I just read my favourite mangas and listened music. Mom was shopping, Akaito in school and dad in work so I was alone in the house with Kai - my cat, remember? At 1PM mom still wasn't at home, so I made some ramen for myself and ate it while watching TV. Half an hour after that, mom send me a text that she was going to be out until 3PM, and pick up Akaito at the same time. Apparently, Mikuo was coming for dinner and he and Akaito would go to movies after that - I knew something was going on between them, and couldn't help the feeling that Akaito finally managed to start a relationship that lasted over one night.

Soon I bored and decided to watch some funny AMVs and CMVs from YouTube. Then I felt pretty tired again, so I decided to try to sleep, but it didn't work and I just played with Kai.

And that was my day until 3PM.

When mom, Akaito and Mikuo arrived I was so happy, because I surely wouldn't be so bored. And I was right, because now I could help mom with cooking the dinner, unfortunately Akaito and Mikuo stayed in Akaito's room until the dinner, and I was pretty sure what they were doing there.

When dinner was ready, dad was already home and we spend a nice dinner, talking about school, friends and things like that. Akaito didn't say anything about him and Mikuo yet, but they were pretty obvious - flrirting, Mikuo feeding Akaito food etc. - still, it didn't bother my parents, so it didn't bother me either. After dinner, Akaito kissed my mom's cheek - which was really rare - and left with Mikuo, opening the door like a gentleman.

While I was cleaning the table, my mom came to help me and grinned to me. "It looks like they have something going on", she said with sparkle in her eyes. I smiled and agreed. "Yep. I've three times between yesterday and today seen Akaito's hand on Mikuo's waist... I guess they're pretty serious, huh?"

Mom chuckled and nodded. "I've never seen Akaito act like that. It looks like he's turning into adult now", she said. "After having sex with all those boys in school, I wouldn't thought that he would have a serious relationship so soon", she added. First I just smiled and was about to say something, but then I realized. "You _knew_?" I said loudly. My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide. "Of course, mothers know everything", she answered with a bright - and a little bit scary - smile. I laughed nervously and thought: _I guess it's imbossible to lie to her..._

* * *

I woke up in Saturday morning and felt like I wanted to go somewhere outside my home, so I decided to call Len and ask if he wanted to watch a movie or something. But when I tried to find Len's number from my cellphone's contact list, right above his number was a number I didn't regonize. There was no name and I had never seen the number before. _Maybe I'll try to find out who's number it is later..._ I thought and called Len.

When Len answered, he sounded like he just woke up.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not a morning person", I said. "It's fine, why did you call me?" he answered with a sleepy tone.

"I just wondered if you wanna watch a movie or somethin'", I said. It was silent for a moment, and then he answered: "Okay. Are you gonna come over to my house or are we gonna go to a theather?"

I pondered it for a while. I hadn't been at Len's for a while so... "Maybe we should watch a movie at your place", I said. Len said it was fine, and so I left to Len's house

* * *

GAKUPO'S POV

When I first time saw Shion Kaito, I thought he was the cutest things I had ever seen. But he wasn't. The cutest thing I had ever seen was Kaito's flushed face and his shy impression. That's why I felt so lucky, when he dropped his cellphone into my class; by returning it I could talk to him again.

But when I returned it, he fell down the stairs and I had a class so I couldn't even be the first one he could see when he woke up. But I did carry him to nurse's and _God, _he was beautiful. His mouth was a little open, he had pale skin and his perfect blue hair framed his beautiful face. The blood that was pooling on the floor made the scene look even more dramatic and beautiful, but I tried not to think that way about an injured student.

When I took him to nurse's office, I tried to stay there as long as possible, but he didn't wake up so I had to leave before he opened his eyes. On the way to my class, his friend Kagamine asked me if I knew where he was. I really didn't want to give my Kaito to the too cute boy, but I told him where he was and continued walking.

After my class ended, I was almost running to nurse's. Unfortunately, he was already up and there was even more people there. And he was in somebody else's arms?! If I hadn't realized it was his brother, I would probably had killed the redhead.

I decided I'd have to leave pretty soon because I was just a teacher, so I didn't stay for a long time there, just so long that I could see the blush and then leave.

After that day I started to have dreams about him. Dreams where I was fucking him against my desk or just fucking him anywhere else - it didn't matter where I did, always his perfect face was completely flushed and he was moaning deeply, begging for more... but always I woke up, and that kinda ruined the thing.

That was how I woke up tomorrow morning. It was sunday and birds were singing, sun was shining... I hated that kind of mornings. Everyone was always so happy just because of that and they had no real reason. That's why I liked more when it was storming, when the clouds were almost pitch black and it was raining hard.

Even though I didn't want to, I rose from the bed, brushed my hair and teeth, ate breakfast and decided to go out.

I went to my favourite café in the town, and first thing I saw was Kaito. He was sitting in same table with his brother, Hatsune Mikuo and Miku and Kagamine twins. He was eating a giant bowl of ice cream - there were many different favours; mint, chocolate, vanilla and many flavours I didn't regonize. So he liked ice cream...

He saw me immediately and blushed. _This could be fun..._

* * *

KAITO'S POV

Yesterday me and Len watched Ju-On** together. I wasn't so scared, but Len was practically sitting on my lap because he was so close to me. At the scariest moment, he buried his face to my shoulder and almost cried. It was weird, because it was still middle of day and not very dark yet, but I guess it was because the curtains were blocking all light and there was no lamps turned on, so it was quite dark.

Today was sunday and my head was feeling much better. Me, Akaito, Mikuo, Miku, Rin and Len went to a café that served _amazing _ice cream. I really loved ice cream. Ice cream was my one and only loved and I would never get sick of it.

The others were talking about some band when door of the café opened and someone stepped in. _HOLY FUCK! _Was the only thing I was thinking when I noticed it was Kamui-sensei. I blushed deeply when he saw me. We were staring at each other's eyes and... HE WAS WALKING RIGHT TOWARDS ME! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Akaito seemed to notice my distress and looked were I stared and... "Hello sensei. It's a nice day, isn't it?" he said with a smug face. _Nooooooooooooo! How can he do this to me?_ I thought. I mean, he can't just greet teacher like that... Well, actually he can, but... THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that he was making the situation even worse... somehow.

"Hello. It's nice that kids do more than just play video games in their room all day", Kamui answered and he had as smug grin as my brother had. _This situation couldn't be any worse than this..._ "Say, sensei, why don't you join us? This café is so crowded and there's still one seat free?" my stupid brother suggested. _Aaaaaaand he did it. From now on, I hate Akaito. _

Kamui smiled and answered: "Are you sure I'm not ruining your free time?" Akaito smirked even wider. "Oh, no! The fact you're a teacher doesn't mean you're an old guy with no life." _Oh c'mon, that's exactly what he is!_

"In that case, I will take your offer", Kamui said and took a seat next to - I really wanted to scream at this point - me. And that's why the nice day turned into hell. For the whole time I tried to be invisible and the others were having fun with a teacher. Isn't it weird to hang out with a teacher? Oh yes it is. But these guys just treated him like a friend and what was the most surprising was that sensei knew something about young people and he actually turned out to be only 24.

When me and Akaito were home, the first thing I did was yelling at him.

"Why the hell did you do that?! He's a teacher, you can't just ask him to sit in our table!"  
"But Kaito-chan, I thought you liked him."  
"SHUT UP! Why would I like him, I'm not the gay one here!"  
"I'm not the one reading BL."  
"I don't read BL!"  
"Then how come I found _Be Boy GOLD*** _from your room?"  
"Th- That was a gift from Rin... WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"  
"Why would she give you something like that, she doesn't even know what yaoi is!"  
"I don't know, but that's not the point!"  
...

And that was how we continued until 10PM, and after that we locked up to our rooms and we couldn't sleep at night because we were so mad at each other.

* * *

Next day in school was horrible, and there was five reasons to it:

1. My headache that had stopped for a while returned  
2. Everyone in school were whispering behind my back because I had that stupid bondage  
3. History  
4. Akaito  
5. A math test I didn't know about

And even though the day was awful, I'll tell what happened. It all started when there was five minutes before the first class (music) would start and me and Len were talking while walking in hallway.

"By the way, Len, why were your cousins in Tokyo?" I asked curiously. This had been bothering me for a while and I had forgotten to ask Len about it.

"Oh, you mean Rei and Rui? They were here for a couple of days because Rui wanted to visit Akihabara - she's an otaku", Len explaned. I nodded. Akihabara sure was a nice place...

"Um... Kaito-kun..." Len suddenly muttered after an awkward silence. I looked at him and said: "What is it?" I noted that he had a little pinkish cheeks. "I... uh... Nevermind..." he said. _I wonder what he wanted to say... _

Music and art were honestly the only classes I liked. Music relaxed me almost as much as Kamui's voice (even though I will NEVER say that I like his voice...) and I really liked singing and playing guitar. But actually I didn't like the music teacher so much. Her name was Megurine Luka and she was from very wealthy family and I had pretty many times seen her eat tuna before the class started. She was really pretty; she had long, pink hair and she wore expensive clothes. Also, she had really good singing voice. But after the rumor that she had dated Kamui-sensei, I had started to dislike her. Even though I have no idea why.

* * *

Wow, I uploaded this chap _really _fast even though it's the longest one this far... YAY ME! But anyways, I wanted to add some Gaku's POV 'cause i wanted to explain what kind of freaky pedophile he is. And Rei and Rui will appear later, and if you don't know who they are, they're Len and Rin's 'dark sides'.

*AMV=Anime Music Video CMV=Cosplay Music Video  
**Ju-On=The Crudge (Horrormovie)  
***Be Boy: GOLD=AWESOME Yaoi magazine, contains AWESOME Yaoi series (You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder, Husband and Honeymoon etc.)

I hope ya enjoyed this chap, reviews are warmly welcomed :)


	4. 4: Count how many times I said 'fuck'

**A/N**

I'm sorry i didn't update last week, i had writer's block... Ugh, writer's block is a real bitch... But anyways, if you've ever watched Hetalia, Kaito might remind you of Romano in this chap. And if you haven't watched Hetalia, you just notice that Kaito is swearing a lot in this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Warnings: Swearing, boyxboy**

**Chapter 4: Try to count how many times I say 'fuck'**

So, let's get back to my fucking horrible day. You will understand why it's so terrible when I get forward with my story.

The music class was okay, but every single girl was glaring at Megurine-sensei and it was freaking scary. But that's not the point. Next class was math, and teacher said that there was a small, 'easy' test he told about friday. And what I think of this: _Fuck you! I wasn't in school that day, I didn't fucking know!_

I kinda failed that stupid test and then was the worst part. History.

This time I was the one glaring. I send Kamui the most scariest looks I had, but he didn't seem to notice it. That bastard... I didn't even know what he was saying! His mouth moved but I didn't listen the words. And I was really sleepy. I mean, if you keep glaring a guy after a night you didn't sleep at all makes you tired!

It didn't actually take long time before everyone was leaving. I didn't notice so I was the last one in class. When I was about to leave I heard Kamui's smooth voice saying: "Shion-kun, I need to talk to you. Can you please close the door?" I sent another glare at him and closed the fucking door.

When I turned around, he had stood up and there was only few feet between us. I was about to say: "So, what do you wanna talk about?" but I couldn't even reach the halfway of the sentence when he pulled me _really _close. His other hand had grabbed my wrist and other hand was on my waist. Before I could even think, his lips pressed on mine.

I was really surprised. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_, I thought. His lips felt so soft and his body was really warm. I felt really comfortable and without even realizing it, I closed my eyes. A- Anyone would have liked that, so I couldn't help it! ...Right?

I'm-not-fucking-gay!

* * *

GAKUPO'S POV

I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed Kaito. It felt wonderful. He blushed deeply and he didn't even try to escape. When I broke the kiss, he opened his eyes just like he had just noticed they were closed and stared at me. His expression was really confused (and really cute) and his face was completely flushed. I almost chuckled because he was so cute, but because it didn't seem to fit the situation, I didn't.

He looked at me for a while, but then ran to the hallway, almost forgetting to open the door. I stood there, watching him go. Hm... Maybe I shouldn't have done that so soon...

I sighed and sat on my desk. I took my cellphone from my pocket and saw that Luka had tried to call me earlier. She probably just wanted me to come shopping with her so I could carry her stuff... What a pain.

For a moment I thought that maybe I should just call her back, but then I remebered that principal had told me to come to his office. _I wonder what he wants to talk about..._ I thought when I was walking in a hallway. I hated it how some girls were just staring at me and there was many boys doing so too. I just wanted to yell _"I'm not fucking straight and I like someone else!" _at their face but I figured that I'd just get fired.

Quickly I arrived to principal's office and knocked the door. I heard his voice telling me to come in, so I did.

The principal looked quite young for a 30 years old man. He had dark, fluffy hair and he was often wearing glasses. He smiled a lot and his eyes were the colour of chocolate. Actually, people would easily mistake and think he was a student.

"Oh, Kamui-san! You arrived at last", he said and smiled. That smile was honestly creepy, believe me. He told me to sit on a chair in front of his desk, and after doing so, I asked politely why he wanted me to come.

"Well, there is a student who's grade has been getting worse and worse even before he came to this school. He is really good at art and music, but he has lots of problems at other subjects - mostly math, history and geography. If his grades are getting lower in two months, he needs a tutor", principal explaned.

I nodded and said: "So you want me to tutor him if that happens?"

"Precisely. His name is Shion Kaito. And how much would you want to get paid?" principal answered.

I almost jumped when I heard Kaito's name. If Kaito's grades would go lower I would tutor him? That was perfect! "I don't need money from tutoring him. But have you told him about this?" I said, trying not to sound too happy.

"Oh, I told him last wednesday, the same day you came here", principal said. Well, now I'd just have to hope that Kaito fails some subjects... _No! I can't think like that, I'm a teacher, for God's sake!_ I thought. I was really angry at myself. Why did I think that way?

"Can I go now?" I asked. He nodded and I left. _I need an eggplant..._

* * *

KAITO'S POV

I was still leaning against a wall after five minutes. I was glad that hallway was empty, because I didn't want people to think something weird when I leaned against a wall, blushing deeply. My hand was on my mouth and I couldn't move. Why had sensei kissed me?

Maybe this was just some kind of freaky nightmare... But it still wouldn't make sense. I would _never _dream about teacher kissing me, not even after reading BL - which I never read, of course.

After a while I was finally able to move and I headed towards my home. It felt like ages to walk home, even though I lived quite close to school. I just kept thinking why he had kissed me. What about those rumors about him and Megurine-sensei? Well, they probably weren't true... Or maybe he just played around with me. But why me? Why didn't he kiss someone else? I really needed ice cream...

When I came home, there was no one in the house. Well, Akaito was probably out and dad still at work. When I walked to kitchen, there was a note on the table:

_I'm shopping right now, I will be home around six. And don't worry,  
there's still ice cream left in freezer, if you want to eat it. But  
leave some of it to your brother, okay? And if you wonder where  
he is, he's out with Mikuo and won't be home until nine. Dad will  
also be home at six, so you will be alone until that. You can ask Len  
__to __come over, if you feel lonely. See you at six,_

_Mom_

Well, maybe I would call Len, but first I wanted to have some time alone with my ice cream. And there was no way in hell I would leave some ice cream to Akaito!

There was always ice cream in our freezer. Sometimes there was nothing else in there and it was full of different flavours. Right now there was chocolate, mint, vanilla, strawberry and banana. I took all of them and put them in a huge bowl and started eating. Yes, I love ice cream. I would do anything for ice cream.

I turned on the TV and sat on a couch so I could watch my favourite anime and enjoy the ice cream, but the episode hadn't even ended yet when Miku called me. Even though I didn't want to, I answered.

"What is it?" I said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over. Len and Rin are already here and we are gonna watch a movie", she said cheerfully as always. It was true that I could hear Rin and Len talking in the backround. It seemed like they were fighting again. I pondered it for a moment. If I would go, I couldn't finish my ice cream but... I quess I can go.

"Okay, I will be there in a while", I said. And now the good ice cream will be going to waste.

* * *

Miku lived in a nice neighbourhood close to our house. Her parents were divorced and she lived with Mikuo and her father. But today her father and brother weren't home so she had invited me, Len and Rin. She had made popcorn and for me, there was of course, ice cream.

We watched a movie, ordered some pizza and laughed. Then I remembered that number I didn't regonize in my cellphone. Miku knew everyone in the school, so I asked her if she knew the number.

"I haven't even seen that number before. But how can you be sure that it's someone's from our school?" she answered. It was true that I wasn't sure if it was, but... _Wait... I dropped it to history the history class. And Kamui returned it to me... Could it be...? Fuck! _No! It wasn't possible. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

"You're right..." I said. Suddenly I realized that there was only five minutes left before it would be six. "Fuck! I really need to go!" I said quickly and rose from the couch we were sitting on.

"Oh. Okay", Miku said and Len and Rin waved at me when I left.

* * *

Again, I'm really sorry because I didn't update last week... And I think Kaito said 11 or 12 times 'fuck' in this chap, I'm not really sure. And if there's lots of mistakes in the text, i'm really sorry, i have been really tired lately and that's why this was also so short... But i still hope you ejoyed this. Reviews are always nice!


	5. Chapter 5: Fuck you, tutoring

**A/N**

There will be a time skip in this chapter and the actual plot will start. And also, Meito will appear! And yes, Kaito is so stupid he needs a tutor, I can't help it! That kind of ukes are so cute ^^

**Warnings: swearing, boyxboy  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fuck you, tutoring**

TWO MONTHS LATER

"So... I need a tutor?" I asked. I had just been explained that I suck at school and need a tutor. But was I really that bad? What if tutoring would be really expensive? I mean, of course it would be expensive, but still, my parents wouldn't pay if it was too expensive. And besides, I didn't even want a tutor. I didn't want some old hag to take my free time from me!

"Who will it be anyway?" I asked. Principal, whose office I had been three times this year, just smiled and said that he would come soon here. "He?" So the tutor was a male, huh?

It didn't take long - even though I thought it was really long - until someone knocked on the door. When the principal asked to come in, door opened and... _he _came in.

I wanted to scream. Kamui-sensei had just stepped into room. _Don't let it be him, please, _I thought. I mean, even though it was long time ago, sensei had kissed me! I really, _really, _didn't want him to tutor me. Oh God, what if he would kiss me again? Or even worse... I threw the not-so-nice thoughts out of my mind.

"...so he would tutor you every wednesday and friday. Also, you or your parents don't have to pay anything. Isn't that nice from Kamui?" No need to pay? Really? That was good. I guess. "And we already have contacted your parents and they said they want him to tutor you", principal continued. _God, no... Now I have no way out of this..._

"W- When will we start?" I asked. I was a little afraid of the answer, but I wanted to know when this torturing - I mean tutoring - would start.

I got the answer from Kamui: "Tomorrow after club practice, come to school library. I will tutor you about an hour or two." I nodded. So tomorrow would be a living hell. Great... And I had plans with Len that day...

Now I actually realized how much time I had spent with Len resently. I honestly hadn't even talked to Miku or Rin. When I went to movies, I did it with Len. When I went to mall, I did it with Len. I was always with Len, and we had grown really close to each other. He was like a brother, who I had no fight with.

And now that I mentioned brothers, I was still mad at Akaito. Really, it had been two months since that, but I still was mad at him. I mean, I shouldn't be so long time mad at someone, but I just was. Len and Mikuo had many times tried to tell me to apologize him, but I just said that I would forgive him when he apologized me.

When I left principal's office, I immediately ran into Len. He asked why I had been in there and I just answered: "I got a tutor and that's why we can't go to movies tomorrow", I said bitterly. He seemed to be a little upset and we just headed to the gym class.

* * *

After school, I could always be found from my room, listening to music, eating ice cream, or just simply watching anime. But today it was different. I was finishing the details of my cosplay outfit, and yes, I did make them myself. It had to be ready next week so I could wear it in a anime convention in Akihabara. I was going to cosplay Lu Xun from Dynasty Warriors 7, a Koei* game that I played a lot. First I was going to cosplay Jiang Wei, but I liked Lu Xun's outfit more.

When I finished the details, I checked that every single pattern or other thing was right, sighed and stared at the outfit with a proud smile on my lips. I was glad I ordered the wig and shoes last week so they couldn't be late.

I was going to the convention with Meito. Meito was actually a little older than me - he was 19. I had met him when I was 15 and Akaito was his good friend and Meito came over to our place and saw my mangas, games and figurines and we became friends - he is an otaku, as you can already guess. Meito and I became really good friends and afterwards I found out he was Meiko-sensei's little brother. And that's why I know Meiko so well and call her by her first name even though she's a teacher.

My friends don't know Meito because if they'd meet Meito, they wouldn't understand what we're talking about because we're otakus. But I really like Meito and we talk a lot. We like the same animes and mangas and had the same favourite genres and also, we like the same type of characters.

And speaking of which, Meito just texted me. I opened the message and it read:

u wanna come to the new cafe with me?  
we could go and buy new mangas after that.

I thought that it would be a nice idea, so I answered him yes. After a while, I got a new message:

ok, i'll pick u up at 5

I really did want new mangas. The new GFantasy** should be in the stores now and I also wanted the newest Shonen Jump.***

I had half an hour to get ready, so I changed my school uniform to pair of jeans and a white shirt, but because I still had plenty of time, I took them off and tried my cosplay costume on. It fit perfectly and I liked it a lot, but after a minute staring at a mirror I put on the normal clothes.

I had to wait for fifteen minutes so I spent that time listening to music, so when Meito came, I wasn't the one opening the door. And so Meito had sneaked into my room, scared the shit out of me and fell on the floor laughing like an idiot. But I quess he wasn't the only one looking like an idiot. It must have looked hilarious when I fell down from my bed and screamed like a little girl when he touched my shoulder.

After Meito stopped laughing, he wiped his teary eyes and said: "You get so easily scared! You should've seen your face!" I mumbled something not so polite and asked if he had finished his cosplay outfit.

"Yeah. But it's still a surprise who I'm going to cosplay! Is yours ready?" he answered. I nodded. "You wanna see it?" I asked. He nodded and I took the outfit from my closet. When he saw it, his eyes got wide.

"You seriously made it yourself? That's amazing! You do have the wig and shoes, right?" he said - or more like yelled.

"I ordered those last week, but yes, the costume is made by me. I finished it right before you texted", I answered and blushed a little. Was I really so good at making those costumes? I mean, I did make them always myself, execpt for the time Akaito bought me that maid-dress. But no, I would never wear that dress!

"We should get going", Meito said and stood up from the floor he still was sitting on. I put the costume back to my closet and followed him to his car, which was parked in the street in front of our house. I stepped into the car and closed the door behind me and Meito did the same. We drove off to the part of the town where the new café was and stepped in. It was full of otakus - 'cause it was for otakus - and I quickly glanced at the menu, which was on the table we took, and checked if they served ice cream. I sighed from the relief when I saw that there was seven kind of flavours to choose from.

When the waitress came, I realized that this was also a maid café. She was wearing an white dress with some pastel green laces and an apron. She smiled and asked what we'd like to order. Meito ordered some kind of chockolate muffin and coffee, but I just ordered strawberry ice cream. When we ate, we talked about the newest episode of a shonen anime, my fight with Akaito, - but of course I didn't mention why I hated Kamui - and school.

"...I mean, I know I suck at school, but why do I need a tutor? And the worst part is that the tutoring will start tomorrow!" I explained to Meito, who had listened me quietly for the whole time. He took a sip of his coffee and said: "Y'know what you need? You need to study hard and get rid of him! If you get good grades, you won't need a tutor."

"But it's too haaaard", I whined and took the last spoonful of the ice cream. He sighed and said that I'd just have to do it.

When we had to pay, I noticed that I had forgotten my wallet to my room. I almost panicked, but Meito said it was fine and he could pay it. When we left the café, I looked down to my feet and mumbled: "I'll pay you back when we get home."

"Oh, don't worry about it! This only leaves you more money for the convention", he answered. I wasn't that happy. Now I couldn't buy manga... Well, I could buy manga any time I wanted, but I still came here mostly because of manga... and ice cream.

When we got to the store where we usually bought our mangas, I only stood there and watched how Meito tried to choose between two mangas. I was bored and looked out from a big window that covered about half of the west wall of the store and saw a little girl crying in the street.

"I'll go outside for a while", I quickly said to Meito, whose only respond was a small nod. I hurried to the girl and kneeled to her height.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me and shaked her head. "M- my mama told me to w- wait here while she would go to that store... She said th- that she would be there only for a moment. B- but then I saw a cute cat a- and I followed it. And when I ca- came back, I didn't see mama in- inside the store a- and I went to look for h- her, but I didn't fi- find her and it h- has been already an hour", she said between the sobs. I pitied her. I remembered that when I was seven, that had happened to me too. But where Akaito went, wasn't a manga store.

I sighed. "How old are you?" I asked her and she sobbed and said she was five.

"What if we go look for your mama? I'm sure she is here somewhere", I suggested and she nodded. I stood up and we left. "What does your mother look like?" I asked. It would be easier to search for the mother if I knew what she looked like. The girl told me that she had black, long hair and she was wearing a white shirt and dark jeans. She also had a black jacket and sneakers. I nodded and started to look around.

It didn't actually take long time when we found her in front of a shoe store, looking around with tears floating on her cheecks. When she saw us walking towars her, she whispered something to herself and ran to us and hugged her child.

"Kazumi! Where were you?" she asked while crying and still hugging her sister, whose name apparently was Kazumi.

"I chased a cat and then you weren't there and he helped me to find you!" Kazumi answered and pointed me, who was standing few feet from them and awkwardly staring at the street.

The young woman hugging Kazumi looked at me. I noted that her make-up had spread all over her face because she had cried so much. But those eyes were so familiar... Had I seen her before? After she had thanked me about million times, I decided I'd have to go back if I wanted Meito to ride me home.

When I arrived to the store, Meito was just about to pay for his manga. _How long did take to decide between those mangas? _I thought and the realized that he was buying both of them. I tried not to facepalm myself when he paid and walked towards me. Sometimes he was just too idiot... But he was still my friend, so I let it be and asked what he had bought.

"Shonen Jump and..." he said but stopped. He was trying to hide the other manga from me, but I snatched it from him and realized that it was...

"Porn", I said. That was just all I could say at that moment. Meito had just bought yuri in front of me? Then I started to laugh. "I always knew you were a pervert!" I said while still laughing. Well, it was quite obvious that Meito was a pervert. Once I saw him drawing something, but I didn't know if they were male or female in the drawing.

I was still giggling when we got home and he glared at me. Suddenly he smirked when we were at the front door. _Here it comes... _"So, are you saying that there isn't an yaoi manga in your room, huh?" Fuck... He saw it?

I blushed furiously and yelled: "It's not your business! And it's not even mine..." His smirk just got wider. "Oh? So you _do _have it in your room?" he said. "Shut up! It's... it's... Akaito's!" I lied- I mean, said. Of course it's not mine!

"Akaito doesn't read yaoi. He's just gay, nothing else", Meito said. God, he's good at this... I decided that I should just stop and I would lose anyway. "Y- you won't tell about this to anyone, okay?" I said. He told me not to worry and he wouldn't tell anybody. I sighed and he returned to his car and I stepped inside my house. Shit... I forgot to pay for the ice cream he bought to me... Well, I can do that when we go to the anime convention.

When I arrived to my room, it didn't take long until someone knocked on the door. It was Akaito, and he had an small smile on his lips, way different than his usual grin.

"What is it?" I asked bitterly. As you can remember, I still was mad at him. He opened his mouth, but first, no words came out. Then he started to talk.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the café... I knew you don't like him very much", he said. I was really surprised, and actually it was quite a relief to hear an apologize from him. But still, I had that not-so-happy expression on my face. He said that after two months? What the hell is his problem?!

He continued, like he had just read my mind or something: "I know I said this pretty late, but Meito told me to apologize. Can you please forgive me?" My expression softed a little. He was serious... It must've been really hard for him to apologize, concidering that he usually was an asshole who never does that.

"I quess I can... But I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled you for such thing", I answered and looked at my feet.

Akaito chuckled. "That's okay. Are we fine now?" he said. I smiled and nodded. Well, at lest this problem was solved. But there was still many more to go.

* * *

**A/N**

Gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasaaaaaaai! I'm so sorry for the late update! I don't have a internet for a while, so I can't update so fast, but I'll try to do it whenever I can!

But, I hope you enjoyed this chap and how I put Meito's personality, I'd love to read more of your reviews, 'cause the ones I've read have been really nice and I was so happy you liked! And as I've said, there's a poll in my profile and it would be nice if you vote, it's really AWESOME, if you're going to vote or have already voted :)

See ya in the next chapter, let's hope I can update soon! :D

*Koei is a japanese game company and Koei games are REALLY awesome, and Lu Xun, or Xunnie, as I call him, is reeeeeeeeeeally cute :3  
**GFantasy is a manga magazine, the mangas in GFantasy are usually shonen series meant for girls - Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) is a good example for this kind of mangas.  
***Shonen Jump is a shonen magazine, mangas like Naruto and Bleach are published in Shonen Jump


	6. Three things I hate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Warnings: boyxboy, swearing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Three things I hate: Tutoring, glasses and samurais**

In the next morning, I was quite nervous. That tutoring would probably be a living hell and besides, I would be stuck in school longer than usual! I wanted to skip the school for today, but I knew that without tutoring I couldn't pass any exams in the future, so I went to school normally.

The weather outside was gloomy. There was no single glimpse of sun and the sky was dark grey. "It looks like rain", Len said as he walked beside me. We lived pretty close to each other, so we often walked to school together.

I nodded and smiled lightly. It was really cold too. I had a blue scarf I had gotten years ago as a christmas present. It matched perfectly to my blue hair and eyes. And as you can see, I love colour blue. I don't know why, but it's just really nice. I also liked indigo, because it had a beautiful shade between blue and purple.

I felt something touching my left side and turned my head there. Len had gotten closer and was kind of leaning on me. He blushed lightly when he saw me staring at him and mumbled something about cold. I didn't mind, because it warmed to be close to him, and looked at the street again.

When we arrived to the school, Miku and Rin ran to us - Rin had spend the night at Miku so she didn't come with Len - and squealed. We stared at them.

"What?" I asked with odd tone. This squealing was different as usual... this was like yaoi-fangirl's scream, not ordinary fangirl. Something was strange...

"Mikuo told us that he and Akaito are together! That's so cuuuuute!" They said. "Why do you think it's cute?" Len asked. Miku looked at us like we were stupid - well, I kinda am, but Len isn't - and we just still stared.

"Even though we are not otakus, we read yaoi. Well, I read more shounen-ai, but Miku is a real hardcore fangirl", Rin explained. Len looked like he was going to run away and I stared - yes, I do stare a lot, apparently. But that does explain why Rin gave me that _GOLD_-magazine. (Ha! I knew you wouldn't believe me, but I really didn't buy it! In your faaaaaaace!) _But why didn't they tell us before? How did they become fangirls? _Those questions, my friend, will never be answered (AN: Unless you send a PM. I might tell ya!)

Miku put her hand on my shoulder, grinned, and said: "I quess this makes us brother and sister, eh?"

I was going to say something like 'What?' or 'Huh?' but then, once in my life I thinked before I talked. Since Mikuo was Miku's brother and Akaito mine's, if they got married (Will that never even happen?) we would be siblings - not blood related, of course. And then they would adopt a baby and I would be an uncle and our parents would be grandparents and... What the hell was I thinking? They wouldn't get married, Akaito isn't romantic enough to even propose propeply!

Anyways, I laughed a little and tried not to plan their wedding or some shit. I was not gay enough for that, even though I had kissed a man. Or rather, being kissed by a man.

* * *

At luch break, me and my group (Can I even call them a group? I don't think so...) ate on the roof. As usually in highschool-romance-drama-humor-shit mangas, that was our regular spot. Today it was pretty cold and windy in there, but we didn't care. The point was that we would just laugh and talk when we had time to do so.

"What do you think? Will I remain alive from tutoring today?" I asked sarcastically from my friends as I munched my sandwich.

Miku asked with surprised tone: "You have tutoring? When? Who's the tutor? How much do you have to pay?" _Why of course. If she hasn't heard of something even a little juicy, she will be in The Gossip Mode. Perfect..._

"Yes, I do have tutoring, today, after club practice. And the tutor is Kamui-sensei. And it's free", I answered boringly and nipped some salad off from the sandwich. Miku and Rin gasped as they heard the name "Kamui". _Oops._

"SERIOUSLY?! I'm so jealous!" Rin whined and pouted. Miku couldn't even say anything. She was probably too shocked because "The Handsome Kamui Gakupo" was tutoring me. Not a big deal, I didn't even want that stupid tutoring-thingy.

"You're jealous 'cause I'm so stupid I need a tutor?" I said grinning. "But we want him too!" the girls screamed. They looked just like cute little chibis who don't get what they want. Well, that's how it is, actually.

Len took his cellphone from his pocket and sighed. "We should probably be going. The classes will start soon." We nodded (even though Rin was still pouting) and stood up. I quickly finished my sandwich and we headed towards the math class with Len. Miku and Rin were going to different way since they had art class.

The reason why I hate math so much is because I'm so bad at it. No really, I suck. At the beginning it was still easy, but then it started to get harder and harder and I got bad really bad grades. And that's how I got the tutor and why I suck at different subjects too. Except for music and art.

Next class was chemistry, where I didn't suck so badly. Just a little... or little more. But in any case, the day was much better than I thought it would be and soon it was the club practice. Me and Miku were in music club, which was teached by Megurine-sensei. Megurine would sometimes talk to Miku a little too friendly, and when I told about this to Meito yesterday, he immediately started to have yuri fantasies.

Len and Rin were both in archery club and they really liked it. Really many girls had this year joined the kendo club, and I think you can quess why. And now you probably want to know where Akaito and Mikuo are, so I will tell you. Mikuo is in tea ceremony club, where he is the only male, and Akaito in kendo club. I just hope he didn't join because of Kamui, because Mikuo would be really angry if he did.

* * *

And then, there was finally only tutoring left - even though it was the worst part. I was in the library a little too late because I had talked to Len, but I wasn't really late, so I quess Kamui didn't mind.

I stepped in the library, seeing that Kamui had taken a whole table for us. There was many kinds of books and Kamui was reading one himself. And there was one really shocking thing about him. He was wearing glasses.

The glasses looked really good on him, and he looked more like a teacher now - not an old, grumpy and wrinkled, of course, but teacher. His long legs were crossed as he sat on one of the chairs and he raised his head as he realized I was there. He smiled and I blushed, as always. I looked away and sat next to him.

"So, are you going to make me read every one of these books or what?" I asked with not too polite tone. He chuckled and answered: "Of course not. I was just gathering some books that might be useful." I nodded and stared at his eyes. Or more like glasses. I couldn't be not looking at them, it was too weird! _Maybe I just haven't used to them..._

"What?" he said as he noticed I was staring at him. I blushed and looked away from his face. "I- I just didn't know you... use glasses", I spluttered. He smiled.

"I usually wear contacts but I didn't find them anywhere." I nodded he started to teach me some math stuff.

Not very long after that, he said: "You know, my sister said you helped her daughter when she was lost." What? I suddenly remembered that kid who was outside the manga store. "How do you know it was me?" I asked.

"She said it was cute blue-haired boy with nice voice. And the boy was short", he answered. _Me? Short?! _"I'm not short! You and your sister are just tall!" I snapped. He chuckled. Then I realized that he had just (kinda) called me cute. _FUCK NO! __Please kill me, _I thought. Well, actually it was more like his sister said I was cute...

Not noticing my distress, he continued: "I'm glad you helped her. After my sister's husband died, she would probably kill herself if she lost Kazumi." _That's rough... She has to take care of the child on her own and suffer from her husband's death. I couldn't handle that. _

"How did he die?" I asked from curiosity, not realizing that it wasn't very proper to ask something like that. But he still told me. "My sister was in hospital because she was going to give a birth. Her husband tried to arrive as fast as he could, but then there was an... accident. A truck crashed at his car and he died. My sister's heart broke, but she never blamed Kazumi. Instead, she gives all her love to Kazumi, like she would replace her husband."

And now, don't blame me, I cry easily when I hear stories like that, so I really started to cry. I tried to hide it, but Kamui still saw it. He put his hand on my shoulder and said quietly: "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I sobbed and answered: "N- no, it's okay. I j- just cry easily." I was glad there was no one else in the library, because he wiped the tears from my eyes and came really close to me, like he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see his. "It's okay", he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. _Why did I have to ask about the husband? Everyone knows that curiousity kills the cat! _

He placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head. I still didn't look at him, but I knew his lips were just few inches from mine. _No... he's going to kiss me..._

And he did. This kiss was more passionate and deep than the first one. The first one was something I didn't know if I liked or hated, but this one I really liked, even though I didn't want to. For long time, he didn't pull back, but when I stopped crying, he did. "I knew you would stop", he said. I opened my eyes and blushed.

For my surprise, he just continued normally the tutoring. But I couldn't focus. I just drew some random manga to the notebook I was supposed to do math, and unfortunately, he saw it. He took a rubber and wiped off everything. "Hey! Now I have to count it all over again!" I said. "That's right. Because all of the answers were wrong", he replied. My face flushed and was red like a tomato. _I quess I really suck..._

"Hey... Why did you kiss me?" I asked. He laughed and said it was because I was crying. "I didn't mean just this time", I said bitterly.

"Because I like you. You're cute", he answered like he was talking about weather. _If he likes cute guys then why didn't he do it to Len or Mikuo? _"So you wanna date me or something?" _NO! I didn't mean to say that, I really didn't! FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Why did I have to say it?! Now he's probably going to say something like..._

"Oh? Do _you _want?" _Aaaand he said it. _I muttered something like 'N- no, you stupid asshole! I-I-I just...' but I wasn't sure if he heard it. I just hoped he didn't hear that "stupid asshole"-part.

"I'm most certain I am not a stupid asshole. And also, a date wouldn't be a bad idea", he said. I think you already know me so well I don't have to explain what my face looked like. _I can't believe he just said that! _I thought. _This is so wrong! I mean, isn't it against the rules or something? I hope it is... _Then an idea hit me. So fucking stupid idea, and I just have to come up with it. I really am stupid, huh?

"I- if I go on one date with you, will you make my grades increase?" I asked.

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

"But I meant like, for real. Not just help me to study a little, to make my grades really increase."

"Well, in that case..." he pondered it for a while. I realized what I had just said and thought only: _Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no. _But unfortunately he didn't say no. He said: "We have a deal." I thought that I probably had no way out of this, but hey! It's only one date and it might be interesting. _What am I thinking about?! _

I nodded and asked when we should do it. "Is this friday okay? We could skip tutoring", he answered. I was going to the convention in saturday and sunday so friday was complitely okay.

"Yeah. But it's just normal date and it means _nothing. _And I'll do it only once", I said. I wanted to make this clear. _We're not dating. It's only one date and that's it._

"Hai, hai", he said. "But we shouldn't talk this much in library. We will get kicked out." I nodded and he continued to teach me, and this time with no talking out loud.

* * *

**A/N**

I FINALLY GOT MY INTERNET BACK! I will probably now start to update more often, once in week or two. The end of this chapter was... interesting, eh?

Kaito: I'M SO NOT GOING OUT WITH THAT ASSHOLE  
Me: Shut up, or I'm gonna make you wear a maid-dress!  
Gakupo: What? Why does he always have to wear something!  
*THIS SCENE IS DELETED BECAUSE OF TOO MUCH VIOLENCE, RAPE AND DROWNING IN FANGIRLS DROOL*

Kaito is sooooo cute! And he likes to cry, stare and blush, apparently. And by the way, I looooooooove your reviews, they make me so happy ^^ Anyways, I hope ya enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!

Translations:

Hai, hai=Yes, yes


	7. I hate and love cats

**A/N**

Helloooooo, and welcome to Chapter... 7 *creepy laugh* I wish you enjoy... Ehehehehe...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Warnings: boyxboy, swearing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I hate and love cats**

When I got home, I was a little dizzy. I couldn't believe I was going to... I didn't even want to say it. What next? A world's end? _Well, if that happened I wouldn't have to go on date with him..._

I stared at Akaito, who looked like he was going to say something, but couldn't talk. Mikuo was next to him - and he looked kind of tired - and motioned him to talk. I waited and waited, but no words came out. It took over five minutes for him to finally talk. He sighed, and said what he had to.

"Kai sneaked into your closet... you know, the one with your cosplay outfit? And you also know how Kai likes to rip stuff when he's hungry..." I was afraid of the answer. The costume I worked so hard on... the one I had been making for so long... was...

"...It's in pieces", Mikuo said finally and looked at his feet. Even though he wasn't otaku, he knew how important cosplay was to me. It was everything I had, the only thing I desired... dressing up as an anime character was my favourite hobby, if you don't count watching anime itself. It was fun and making the costumes was relaxing, as long as I wouldn't mess it up. Cosplaying was something I would never let go - never.

I hurried to my room and saw some kind of red mess with some other colours ripped in hundreds of pieces, and my cat Kai lying on top of it. It seemed like I had woken him up, because he looked at me bitterly and yawned. I admit it, it was really cute, but what would I do now? I had no costume for the convention now, and I would NEVER go there without one. I mean, yes, it is only a costume to you, but to me, it's really important and I must cosplay in anime convention, no matter what.

Akaito, who had followed me upstairs, sighed. "I don't know what to say. When we walked into your room, it was just there and..." I frowned. Akaito... was in my room? Oh, that would _never _mean something good.

"Why the hell were you in my room?" I asked, almost yelling, but then realized that he said _we, _not _I. _And... I wasn't sure if I wanted to know anymore. There were two reasons why Akaito and Mikuo were in my room. 1. They wanted to find tips even Akaito didn't know about from the yaoi Rin gave me. 2. They were doing it in my room because our mom would hear them if they were in Akaito's room. Only those two made sense, concidering it was _Akaito _with _Mikuo._ It was obvious they were about to do something like that. Or maybe they did... God, I wanna change the sheets from my bed. No, I wanna change the whole bed.

From my expression Mikuo probably knew what I was thinking (he is really smart, believe me) and lightened me: "Don't worry, we did nothing on you bed. And we did clean the floor and watched out for your mangas and other stuff."

"If there's somethingweird in my room, something that wasn't here earlier, no matter what it is, I'm gonna kill you", I warned Akaito. I didn't look at Mikuo, because I was quite sure most of it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, yeah... By the way, how was your tutoring?" Akaito said and we started to walk down stairs to living room and sat on a couch. I blushed at the memory. "It wasn't as bad as I thought..." I answered. Mikuo glanced at me curiously and sat on Akaito's lap. God, that disturbed me... "It was worse", I continued.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, I mean, Kamui is so hot!" Akaito said, but when he saw Mikuo's murderous glare, he fixed his mistake by convincing that only one he loved was Mikuo and he would never cheat on him. And I swear to god, Akaito has never talked to someone like that. He really was starting to grow up...

"But what am I gonna wear in the convention?" I whined. "Well, the only thing that's still your size is that maid-dress, and you will never be able to make a new costume anymore, so you have three options. You either wear the maid-dress, go without cosplay-outfit or don't go", Akaito replied and turned on the TV. All of the choises were horrible and I'd have to pick up the most not-horrible. There were many guys cosplaying girls in conventions, but I had seen the maid-dress and that was something what shows up in hard-core yaoi, not in earl's manor.

"Why did you even have to buy that dress?" I asked.

"I planned on giving it to Mikuo, but it was too big", he said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Mikuo snapped.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked from Mikuo.

Both of them apologized and we started to talk about something else, which happened to be the future.

Every one of us had some dream, and I found out Mikuo wanted to be a dancer and I really knew that he was good at it, and Akaito wanted to be a porn star. But when Mikuo once again glared at him, he changed his mind and wanted to be a cook (I would've doubted that, but he did make good food, so I didn't. Much) and Mikuo smiled and let his head rest on Akaito's chest. When they asked what I wanted to be, I answered immediately. I had always wanted to be a singer, even though it would be quite hard.

Mom got home soon and she had hard time carriying the bags full of food - I was sure there was over six bags.

"Oh, Shion-san! I can help you", Mikuo said and rose from sofa, or actually Akaito's lap. Mom giggled and said: "Aren't you sweet, honey. You spend time here so much you're almost a family member! Akaito is really lucky to have you." Mikuo smiled and helped mom to carry the stuff to kitchen. It was true that he was like a family member. He was like a brother to me and he and Akaito had never fought.

When Mikuo and mom were out of sight, Akaito quickly came closer to me and whispered: "I'm gonna propose him." As you can quess, I was shocked. They had been together three months, how could Akaito propose him?!

"But you haven't been together long enough! I mean, couldn't you at least wait for a year or something and then propose? It's too early!" I tried to put some sense in his head, but he didn't listen.

"But Kaito, we are perfect to each other! Our parents are not against it and besides, we never fight and agree with each other all the time!" he said. I shaked my head and answered: "You can't move so fast. You don't even live together."

"Look. I'm not gonna do it now, I'll wait until I'm nineteen and then ask him to move in with me. But I really love him, and he loves me! Why should I wait longer?" he said. I knew they were truly in love, but he can't propose him after three months! Mikuo would say the same thing any way.

"Whatever you do, I'm not going to help you with it. And I repeat: It's too early", I said and walked to kitchen to help mom to make dinner with Mikuo. They were perfect couple, but I didn't want Akaito to ruin their relationship by moving too fast. _I wonder if I'll never get married, _I thought as I cut some vegetables into pieces.

"Fuck", I whispered without anyone hearing. I had cut my finger and it was bleeding a lot. It wasn't very deep, but about 1/3 of the vegetables were now covered in blood. Mikuo noticed and helped me to clean the stuff and find a bandage. "Thanks", I muttered and continued making dinner. If Akaito proposed him too early, he might lose him. And he would never found someone like Mikuo again, I was sure about that.

* * *

The days flew past quickly and soon it was friday. Akaito, fortunately, hadn't proposed Mikuo yet. He probably had listened to me and wouldn't do it.

Yesterday, Kamui had given me a note in history class that said: _Come to the kendo club after your club practice, I will be there. You don't have to bring any money, I will pay everything. _But I still took some money, just in case.

The day seemed to be like an hour and soon I was in front of kendo dojo, stepping in. Some students - mostly girls - were still there and talking to sensei about something, and there was a certain red-head staring at me from the other side of the room. _Shit! I forgot Akaito has kendo. I need to come up with some explanation..._

"Hey, Kaito. Why are you here?" he asked when he had walked next to me. I blushed slightly and answered: "I have something to do today, so I came here to ask Kamui-sensei if I could skip the tutoring for today. Oh, and could you tell mom I won't be home for dinner today?"

He nodded and left. It looks like was able to lie succesfully...

After the other students left, I headed towards Kamui and he said: "I quess you want to waith a while so no one can see us togethre, eh?" How did he know? Well, it was pretty obvious, I think. "Yes, I would prefer doing so."

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked. He smiled like had planned this weeks ago. And that's what he probably had done. "First, I thought we could go wherever you want, then to restaraunt and if we have some time left after that we could go see a movie or something."

I agreed and we waited for a liitle longer and then started to walk towards the parking-spot (luckily, Kamui had a car so we wouldn't have to go with a bus or some shit) but suddenly I remembered something.

"I forgot something in the classroom!"

"Then go get it."

I ran back in the school and thought that I should stop forgetting my stuff to school.

* * *

GAKUPO'S POV

So, finally things were starting to go well. Even though it was only one date, I was happy to go out with him. Even though he would be embarrased for all the time... But actually, that was good because it would make him blush more, which was really good. This might be a chance to make him fall for me... _No, don't do the evil laugh in front of the school..._

I took a pack of cigarettes from my pocked and lighted one. I placed it between my lips and I quess me enjoying a cigarette and leaning on my car probably looked very attractive, because there were few girls about twenty feet from me, giggling like idiots - which they probably were.

Fuck, they were walking towards me...

"Kamui-sensei, I didn't know you smoke", said the other one, while the other was still giggling.

"Yes. I'm trying to quit, though", I answered. I hoped they heard the bored tone in my voice so they would leave... They were so fuckig annoying!

Soon I saw Kaito walking towards me. As he saw the girls, he motioned me to get rid of them.

_Aye, aye, sir..._ "Excuse me, ladies, but I have a date, so I need to go", I said and dropped my cigarette and stepped on it. Their expressions changed immediately.

"Your're going out with someone?" They asked. _So, I have a perfect chance to get rid of all of the girls..._

"Yes. So would you kindly leave? I do not wish my date to think I'm flirting with some high-school girls", I said. _I hope they won't stay watch and find out who my 'date' is..._

Luckily, they left and I couldn't see them anywhere, so Kaito could safely come into my car and slam the door behind him. I sat to the driver's seat next to him and we left.

"Fuck, I feel like I'm a kid in pedo bear's car..." Kaito muttered.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" I snapped playfully.

"Well old enough..."

* * *

**A/N**

Yay, chapter 7 is here! Poor Kaito, he needs to wear a maid-dress in the convention xD. This A/N will be long, by the way.

I figured some of you might want to know the ages of the main characters, so here it is:

Kaito: 17  
Akaito: 18 (Even though everyone calls them twins, Akaito is year older)  
Meito: 19  
Mikuo: 17  
Len and Rin: 16 (They skipped one class because they were so smart, that's why they're year younger than Kaito)  
Miku: 17  
Luka: 25  
Gakupo:26

And also, if you guys want, Akaito will propose Mikuo at some point. And if he does, it will happen about 5-8 chapters from this. And I still don't know what kind of stuff will happen when Gaku and Kaito are going on their date, (even though I have a pretty good idea) so you can suggest these things by reviewing, if you want:

-Will Meito interrupt?  
-Will some Gaku's friend interrupt?  
-Where they are going first?  
-Where they are going last?

If none of you suggest anything, I will just make it how I planned, but I'd love to hear your suggestions (I hope I'm not asking too much? If I am, I'm really sorry)

And now, we are finally finishing this A/N. Hope you enjoyed, see ya in the next chapter!


	8. The Date - Not so nice after all

**A/N**

Welcome to chapter 8, where Kaito is on a date with Gakupo and...

Kaito: I don't wanna go on a date with him...  
Me: It's your own fault, y'know  
Gakupo: It's kinda your fault too. You write the story.  
Me: Stop making the situation worse or you will never see him in a maid-dress!  
Gakupo and Kaito: A maid-dress?  
Me: Ooooops...

Don't worry, the maid-dress won't come yet :D (I hope ya don't hate me 'cause I spoiled.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect for the OCs  
Warnings: I think we have already went through this, but... boyxboy and swearing**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Date - Not so nice after all**

So, since you have read the last chapter (Or have you? I hope you have, because otherwise it would be hard to understand. So if you for some reason haven't, read it now) you know that we were in a car, going somewhere. Honestly, I didn't know - or just care - where.

"You wanna go somewhere?" he asked me. I actually _did _want to go somewhere.

"Well, I'd like to buy some new manga..." I muttered. I had money with me, so it wasn't a problem.

"Aye aye, sir", Kamui said and we headed towards the part of the town where manga store was.

When we stepped into the store, I immediately saw it. It was the most perfect thing I had ever seen. It was beautiful, it was... a figurine from my favourite manga, and it was also my favourite character. I picked it up from the shelve and stared at it.

It was painted in the most perfect way and every single detail was there. The eye colour matched with the original character and the outfit was so well-made it almost looked real. Even the weapon, a katana, was perfectly made. And the face of the character was just like in the manga, like it had been drawn by the original author. The figurine was absolutely perfect.

But then there was the prize. _I could afford that, but in that case I can't buy anything from the convention and I can't buy manga for a long time. _The decision was really hard to make, but I still thought I wouldn't buy it.

But _god_, I wanted it, I would probably hug and kiss it every morning and evening and when I would come home. _No, I won't buy it!_

After I had thought for minutes, maybe 15 minutes, sensei snatched it from my hands and headed towards the counter. _No... Don't tell me he's going to...?_

I grabbed quickly his wrist and said: "What the hell are you doing?" He smiled, as always. That guy really smiles a lot... Fucking pedo bear.

"If we were actually dating, I would buy it to you", he answered smoothly. I wanted to yell: _THIS IS NOT A DATE_ but I quess I couldn't; it would look quite hilarious. And I don't like looking hilarious. Even though it happens a lot.

"But look at the prize! You couldn't possibly buy me something like that! You don't even know me propeply yet", I said loudly. And fuck, there were some people staring at me. _I swear I will never, ever, do this again..._

However, he said that he had money and the prize didn't matter that much, and took his arm from my grip. And then walked to the counter. Gave the money to an young lady behind the desk. And he had bought it. _FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! WHY THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?! EVERYONE IN HERE MUST THINK WE'RE A COUPLE! _I thought and it was true there was some fujoshi-girls giggling in the store. _I wanna die..._

"You shouldn't have bought it. I didn't want it that bad anyway", I muttered as we walked out of the store.

"Well you looked like you wanted it", he answered. I was that obvious? Shit...

"I'll pay you back monday", I tried, but he said it was fine and he will pay everything while on a date.

We arrived to a restaurant moments later. It wasn't too flashy, but I still thought I should've been wearing something different than a school uniform. Luckily no one seemed to mind, so I followed sensei to the table. We sat down and as soon as I touched the seat, I saw someone familiar walk past us.

She was Yowane Haku, a senpai from Akaito's class. As usual, I hadn't seen her in school today and she had some bandages in her both wrists. Everyone avoided her because she was always like that: Overly emo girl who had no friends. There was even a rumor that she had once tried to commit a suicide, but I saw no reason to avoid her.

She was actually quite pretty if you watched her closely. She had white, long hair which always covered her sad eyes. I had never seen her smile - she always wore the same, emotionless expression.

Miku had once told me that they were close friends when they were young, but Yowane hated Rin, who also was Miku's friend, so they grew distant and in the end they stopped talking to each other. Sometimes Miku blames herself from what Yowane does - cuts her wrists and thinks always about suicide.

But when Miku once tried to talk to her again, she just rejected her coldly and said something like "it's not because of you, so stop bothering me" and I think there really is another reason for it.

Anyway, she stopped for less than a second and stared at me, opening her mouth to say something, but then closed it and continued to walk.

I couldn't believe it. Someone saw me, someone from my school saw me. _What if she tells someone? _I thought. Kamui didn't seem to notice Yowane, so he glanced at me curiously.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shaked my head and looked at the menu. Unforunately, I couldn't take ice cream, so I had to order something else. Finally, when I had decided what I would eat, the waitress came and took the order and then left. We stayed silent for a minute, but then he decided that we should talk.

"So, what are you going to do in the weekend?" He asked. Should I tell him I'm an otaku? Well, whatever, since I had already opened my mouth and was already talking.

"I'm going to an anime convention with my friend", I said. He raised his eyebrows a little and said: "So you're an otaku. Are you going to cosplay?"

"Well, I was supposed to, but my cat destroyed my costume that I had been working on really hard", I answered bitterly. I still hadn't forgiven Kai, even though he was a cat and didn't understand clothes and cosplay. It was NOT funny, and he still chuckled. And no, I don't like the way he laughs. I don't like him at all. What? I haven't said I like his voice! And if I have, it's just because I was confused because of his voice. Which I don't like. You got that?

"That's a pity. I like cats, but they are not allowed in my apartment", he said. _Hm. So he likes cats, so what. I still don't like him. _

I was about to answer, but then someone called Kamui's name.

"Hey, how's it going, Gaku-chan! And who's this little cutie you're with?" said a dark-haired, tall man, who obviously knew sensei. I blushed at the 'cutie'-word. Why does everyone keep saying that I'm cute?

"This is my cousin, Kaito. And Kaito, this is Yuu, my friend", Kamui explained. Wow, he was pretty good at lying, even though he's a teacher.

Yuu laughed. "I almost thought you're into kids. He looks like he's still a student."

"He is. But we have no that kind of relationship you mentioned", sensei said calmly, but I could see he was quite angry and his eyes were annoyed.

"Oh, I forgot about Luka. So, since Kaito-chan is free, you mind if I join you?" Yuu said and I blushed more. _Did he say what I think he said? _

"I'm, sorry, but 'Kaito-chan' already has someone else. So could you kindly leave?" Kamui said, now obviously angry. My face was like a tomato, or a strawberry, anything that's really red. I was thankful for his help, but he didn't have to say it like he owned me or something!

"Oh, I see what you mean. I'll leave you two lovers alone." Yuu laughed once more and then left.

"Um, sensei..." I started, but he cut me off.

"You don't need to use that word, just call me Gakupo", he said. Then I nodded and continued.

"Gakupo-san", it was weird to say it, by the way "Yuu-san mentioned Luka. Did he mean Megurine-sensei?" I asked. Excuse me, I was just curious! He sighed and explained:

"Me and Luka-san were together some time ago. We were happy with each other and we were supposed to even get married. She was a teacher in your school and I had wanted to be a teacher too, so she told me there was a history teacher's place free this year in your school. I had wanted to be a music teacher, but history teacher wouldn't be that bad either, since I know a lot about history and I am a samurai myself. Anyway, a month before school started, I realized I was actually gay - and please don't ask how it happened - and told about it to Luka. It was a pure coincidence that she was about to tell me the same: she was gay too. We still remained friends and I saw no reason leaving the job as a history teacher just because of Luka, so that's why I still am a teacher. And also, she was the one who suggested I should teach kendo too."

Wow... So it really _was _true that they were dating in the past. I usually never believed in the rumors (seriously, who would believe that the gym teacher is a werewolf and eats girls as a breakfast? Yeah, me neither)

"Oh" was the only thing I could say. I don't know why, but there was really nothing to talk about. Well, I didn't have anything to talk about, at least.

"Not to worry, we already broke up", he said and smiled.

"What do you mean 'not to worry'? It's not like I like you or something!" I answered. He had no time to answer, because the food arrived. I had some sort of beef and he... eggplant salad?

"You're eating just that? It's no food, it's salad!" I said.

"Don't worry, I won't starve to death, I'm the big, srtong Gakupo-sensei", he said.

"Eggplant bastard..." I muttered. And seriously, I don't know why. (AN: I know, I know!)

"What was that?" he asked and I quickly said it was nothing. It would be better if he didn't know...

We ate in silence. We tried to start a conversation sometimes, but it didn't really work and we continued eating. I hate awkward silence. It just stabs trough you, and there is no way to get rid of it. It just stays for a loooooong time, until a real conversation is started.

After finishing eating, he paid for the food and I noticed that fuck, he was rich. So much money... Do you really get so much from teaching kids stuff they already know/don't need to know? I don't think so...

As we were in the car, the stupid me asked: "So, how come you have so freaking much money?"

"Well, my family is pretty rich so I get lots of money from my parents and grand parents and plus the money I get from teaching. That's why."

"Wow, your family is _really_ rich... Why don't you live in a giant palace or a mansion?" I said as I remembered that he had said there was no cats allowed in his apartment, which means the place wasn't probably too big.

"Sometimes I want to pretend to be just a normal person, with no huge amount of money or samurai blood."

"I see."

"Do you want to go somewhere? We still have plenty of time", Gakupo (it still sounds weird saying that, even thinking of that) asked. There was nowhere I wanted to go at the moment, so I told him to decide. And so, we went to watch a movie.

* * *

GAKUPO'S POV 

Even though it was an action movie, Kaito fell asleep and GOD he was so cute! His head rested on my shoulder and he breathed calmly. He looked so different than what he was.

I smiled softly as I looked at his relaxed face. I could've just watched _him _instead of the movie, but I decided it would've looked weird (even though there wasn't too many people there) so I tried to focus on the movie.

When it was 8PM, the credits rolled in the screen and Kaito woke up. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me sleeply for a moment, and then...

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" he spluttered and I chuckled at his flushed face. "It's okay, let's go", I said and we left.

"So, was the movie any good?" he asked when we got in the car.

"Well, it turned out to be boring. And I thought there was more romance than comedy", I answered. And he smiled _OH MY GOD, IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? _I thought. But he was still reaaaaally cute when he did that, so I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all.

He told me which way to drive and it didn't take long to us be in the car next to his home.

"Well, bye then, I quess", he said when he was about to leave, but I stopped him. I smirked and asked: "No goodbye-kiss?" As expected, he blushed as red as a tomato and I chuckled.

Then he said something_ very_ unexpected: "Since this was a date... I quess I have to."

He leaned closer to me and I touched his cheek lightly. I pressed my lips against his and he did something that was even _more _unexpected. He wrapped his arms around my neck and was actually kissing back!

It was a long, deep kiss and when I broke it, we were both panting lightly - well, Kaito was panting even more. First his face was beautiful, similar to the one in my dreams, but then it changed completely. He was surprised, like he had just realized what he had done. He blushed at the thought and said: "This date meant _nothing_, understand? In monday, everything will be normal and you're just a teacher and I'm just a student, okay?"

"Of course, that was the deal, remember?" I answered, still smiling because of our little kiss.

He nodded and left. I chuckled again and then drove off. He truly was cute.

* * *

KAITO'S POV

At home, I immediately went in a hot bath. It always helped me to think and now I really needed to think.

There were only questions in my head. _Why did I kiss him? Why do I act like this around him? And why the fuck did we even go on that date?! _I could only answer the last one, and the answer was because I'm stupid and can't control my mouth. But then again, the other two questions were too hard to solve.

After I came out of the bath and was in my room reading manga, Akaito stormed into the room and started to ask questions.

"Who were you with?"

"Meito."

"Meito's car isn't like that."

"He got a new one...?"

"So you're saying that you kissed Meito?"

I froze. I did not want everyone to think I was like that with Meito. _Fuck, why didn't I say it was just some friend I met at some anime convention...?_

"Besides, Meito is at his parent's today", Akaito said. "So who-the-hell-was-that-?"

"Uh... A friend... from... Osaka. I met him at convention last summer", I lied. He didn't seem to believe me, but he left and I was alone. So he saw it... Good thing he didn't realize it was Gakupo.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay, chapter 8 is now written!

So, what do you think? I wanted to add Haku into this, because I love her _"Daughter of_ _White"-_song. And now we found out about Gaku's past... And we also learned Gaku has a nice friend who likes Kaito :D So, you wanna more Yuu? I think I want more Yuu... I like him...

Anyway, I hope ya enjoyed this, I'll try to update soon!

Fujoshi=Literally means "rotten girl" but commonly means yaoi fangirl


	9. The Convention

**A/N**

Wow, it's almost 10th chap already! Yay!

**Chapter 9: The Convention**

* * *

I hadn't slept at night at all. I only kept thinking about Gakupo and the date. But when the morning came, Akaito once again was next to my bed, yelling me to get up.

"I've been up for the whole night, let me sleep..." I muttered, but he just shaked his head and answered: "But you told me to wake you up so you won't be late from that anime convention."

Then I realized it. I had to wear the maid-dress. I had already decided that I would wear it, even though it was really embarrasing, but I still thought it was a bad idea, because I knew there would be some Meito's friends and... well, let's say they're really perverted and if they saw me in a maid-dress... I don't even want to think about it.

"Fine..." I said and sat up to see that he had already taken the dress from my closet and was holding it in his hands right in front of me. I blushed when I saw it. It had turquoise colour and it was so short it only reached up to my mid-thighs (Where did he buy it from anyway...?) and it had pink laces and frills. There was also the same coloured knee-socks, which had pink laces in them too and the apron was white and it had a turquoise heart on it. Yes, it was embarrasing. And looked like it was from some shoujo manga - or actually yaoi manga.

I snatched it from Akaito and told him to get out so I could try it on. He said a perverted comment and then left, closing the door behind him.

I looked at the dress again. _How the hell am I supposed to put this on...?_

After some minutes of thinking, I managed to wear the dress and was in front of the big mirror in my room. It fit me perfectly, but I still hoped it wouldn't be so short. I also had black shoes you could wear with lolita-dress, which was pretty awkward, because they were high-heels and it was hard to walk.

I practiced walking for a while, then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. Mom and dad already were there, even though it was only 7AM, but I quess that was because dad had to go work early. And the reason why we were going to the convention so early was that the lines in there were _huge._

"Mornin'", I said with still a little sleepy tone. Everyone, including Akaito who was eating bacon, turned their heads in my way. (Well, dad just glanced at me behind his newspaper.) Their expressions were terrified (expect for my stupid brother, who was smirking)

"It's that bad, huh?" I muttered.

"No, no, no, honey. It's just... short", mom said. I sighed as Akaito laughed his ass of.

"K- Kaito, that... rea- really suits you!" he yelled between the laughs. I almost attacked him, but dad distracted me by kissing mom's cheek and telling us he was going to go to work now. "Drive safely", mom said as dad stepped through the door and smiled. Again, I was so happy mom was back at home.

"So, Kaito, when will Meito come?" she asked as she poured me some coffee.

"He should be here soon", I said and munched my sandwich and took a small sip of the coffee. I don't really like coffee that much, but if you add enough sugar, it helps you to be awake in the morning, at least for a while.

Suddenly the doorbell ringed. I stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Meito was standing in front of me, cosplaying Mello from Death Note.* He even had chocolate with him!

"Hi Kaito... What happened to your costume?" He still wasn't wearing a wig because he always puts it on just before the convention because he thinks they're itchy. But he kinda looked like Mello even without it. Well, of course he had a different hair colour and all, but...

"Kai destroyed it", I answered and blushed a little.

"Well, in any case, that maid-dress suites you! Where did you buy it?" Meito asked sarcastically.

Mom noticed Meito and asked if he would like to have some breakfast and he shrugged his shoulders and said we weren't in such a hurry, so if he ate quickly, it didn't really matter.

"Wow, that's one cool cosplay!" Akaito noted as he saw Meito. He said it wasn't that hard to make it and sat down.

"It's quite simple, actually. But it was hard to find a cheap wig", he explained.

"Why do you have chocolate?" mom asked curiously as she saw the chocolate bar in Meito's hand.

"Oh, my character just loves chocolate. But I quess I'll have to eat this before the convention", he answered and spread some butter on his bread. I actually thought that the costume fit Meito really well.

After breakfast, Meito and me left - after Akaito telling me to watch out for perverted old mans and me puching him - and it took about ten minutes to the station, where we waited for the train for five minutes. I got some glances because of my costume, but since Death Note was so popular anime, many people regonized Meito as Mello and realized we were cosplaying and one guy even asked if he could take a photo of us.

When the train arrived, it was full of cosplayers and otakus. (since the train was going to Akihabara, where the convention was, no normal person wanted to go in the train) Some girls were squealing when they saw me, and I noted that they were probably fujoshi (of course yaoi fangirls scream when they see two guys, one of them wearing a maid-dress)

When we arrived, the lines where really tall, even though it was only 8:00AM. We looked for Meito's friends for a while, but found them quickly because they were so loud.

"How's it goin', guys!" Meito said and waved his hand. He had just put the wig on, but his voice was still easily regonized. His friends looked at us, but their gazes immediately turned in my way as they saw what I was wearing.

"Hey, Kaito!" they all said in the same, perverted voice. Only one of the five cosplayed, others had normal clothes. But I thought Meito said six of his friends were coming? Well, whatever, the less there is, the more happy I am. (As you can see, I don't really like Meito's friends.)

"My brother will come soon, he was stuck in the traffic", said one of them, Yuki was his name if I remembered right. _Oh shit, there is one more coming after all... _

When the brother came, the line was way longer than it had been. But when I saw the brother, I froze immediately. I had seen him yesterday.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I... Kaito?" he said. _Oh, no! He regonized me!_

"Oh... hi Yuu. Um... I didn't know you're otaku... and coming here..." _And being so fucking pervert. Stop looking under my skirt!_

"Why, you look good in that!" he commented. _If anyone else is gonna say I look good in this shit, I'm gonna murder them all... _I thought bitterly.

"You two know each other?" Meito asked and we both nodded, me hoping we didn't. I just didn't like this guy. He tried to flirt with me earlier! And I did not like flirting...

"We met when he was with my friend in a restaurant... You remember Gakupo, Yuki?" he said. _Oooooooh shit... I'm so fucked right now... I hope Meito doesn't remember I mentioned Gakupo one time..._

But unfortunately, Meito _did _remember I had mentioned him, and asked if we could talk in private. We walked to somewhere where was not that much people, and then he started his speech of pedophiles and cruel world and rape and drugs and everything. Or maybe just pedophiles.

"Kaito, are you serious?! Why were you at dinner with a sensei?"

"It was just one time, it's nothing serious!"

"What if he's gonna use you and then just leave you!"

"As I said, it was only one time and means absolutely nothing! And besides, Gakupo-"

"You're even calling him by his first name! Kaito, how do you know he even likes you?"

"It's not like that! We just had a deal of going on _one _date and it means nothing!"

"How did that even happen?"

"Well, remember me telling you that he's my tutor? I just knew he likes me, so I asked if he could raise my grades and in exchange..."

"But that's what tutoring is for."

"I want my grades to get a lot better, not just little!"

"But how do you know he likes _you_, not your looks? You know it's not just a compliment when calling you beautiful."

"He's not like that *blush*"

"Do you even like him?"

"Yes..."

Wait... What did I just say? No... I did _not_ just say I like him! I quickly corrected it as a 'no', but Meito didn't believe me. "You can't trust him. Don't you know what a pedophile is?" he said and shaked his head.

"The first thing mom told me when I learned to walk was pedo bears", I answered. And that was not sarcasm, it was true. I quess my mom was a little paranoid, but hey, that's what parents are for.

He sighed. "The thing I want to say is that... I don't want anything to happen to you, you're like a brother to me. So be careful, okay? And if anything happens..." I cut him off by repeating I don't even like Gakupo. He chuckled and ruffled my hair and said: "You're such a tsundere."

"Am not!" We returned to the line as soon as we finished our talk of was I tsundere or not and sat down like everyone else in the line.

"It's really cold in here, isn't it?" Yuki said and wrapped his jacket better around him.

"Oh really, what do you think it's like in this costume?" I responded bitterly. It WAS cold, especially while wearing a short maid-dress. But I shouldn't have said that, because then everyone in our little group took their jackets off (expect for Meito and Akira, who were cosplaying and didn't have a jacket either) and offered them to me.

"You're impossible", I muttered. But I still thought it was really cold, so I couldn't resist their offer. But then again, they had a fight of who's jacket I would wear. Yuu was the only one not joining the fight and placed his jacket on my shoulders. I glanced at him and muttered: "You sly little fox..." He grinned and then the other's noticed I had someone else's jacket and then started to fight again.

Yuu's jacket was too big for me, so when I slided it on, my hands couldn't be seen because of the sleeves and it was so big my maid-dress's hem couldn't be seen either. Why was I so small? (Well, Yuu was five years older than me so of course he was taller than me and everything...)

"You look so cute", Akira (the one cosplaying) said. I blushed, again. I quess I did look cute because that jacket was so big, but you still don't have to say it! For me, the word 'cute' is an insult (actually, if Gakupo said that it wasn't that bad...) "Whatever", I mumbled. By the way, was _everyone_ in here gay?

We had arrived really early, but it took more than hour to get in because the line was so tall. Well, some hard-core otakus had arrived at night and slept there, but there were only few of them, concidering that the night had been really cold. I still had Yuu's jacket when we went in, but I gave it to him as soon as I remembered - which means I walked around looking all weird in that jacket for two minutes.

We bought many doujinshis and manga and even some figurines- even though I didn't because the one Gakupo bought me was cool enough. After few hours, we decided to take a break and read our manga because we were so tired of carrying all that stuff around. We browsed each other's doujinshis and looked at the figurines and of course, Meito had bought yuri.

Akira and guys called Aoi and Kei had also bought yuri, others hentai, expect for Yuki and Yuu, who bought yaoi. _See, I'm not the only guy who owns gay porn! Not that I read it anyway... _

I was actually only one with no porn with me. I had just some normal, rated T or OT doujinshi, with humor as genre.

Then the three of us, who were cosplaying, were called by some girl otakus, who wanted to take some photos.

"Wow, that Mello Cosplay is so awesome, you look just like him!" one of the girls squealed as she took a picture of Meito.

"And that maid is so cuuute! You're such a sou-uke!"* said some other girl, who had blond hair. I blushed at the word 'sou-uke'. That was so not true! It was just the maid-dress...

When the girls dissapeared, we decided to continue our way too; there were still lots of comics to buy.

"Hey, mr. Sou-Uke, you dropped a doujishi", I heard Yuu's voice behind me. I turned around to say that I was not sou-uke, but couldn't even open my mouth because of the shock. Yuu was so close to me our chests touched and he grabbed my chin. My heart began to beat and I was afraid he would kiss me, but he just had something to tell me. And I hadn't even dropped any doujinshi! God, I hate that bastard more than Gakupo...

"Gakupo isn't someone who you think he is. What he cares about is only your body, and when it's his, he will only use it and gives no love to you", he whispered. He what? Use my body? God, how could someone be such a pervert?! And besides, I didn't even believe a word he said. Even though there was something heavy in my heart.

"But I could give you much more", he added and moved his other hand on my waist. I flushed and pushed him away. "I don't like him or you, so stay away from me", I almost screamed. I ran to the others, who hadn't seen the little scene. Meito glanced at me, probably knowing that something was wrong, but didn't say anything. Why was my life such a joke?

* * *

**A/N  
**As I said in the beginning, the next chapter will be 10th chapter, and for some reason I'm really happy 'bout it! ^^

And if you're wondering, Meito's and Kaito's relationship is like they're brothers, so that's why they're so close. And sorry about Yuu, I just feel like I need (another) badass in this story, a one who likes Kaito. And wow, there's already three people who like Kaito... Gakupo, Len and Yuu... I think I need to make someone hate Kaito.

And two chapters in 1 week? (Even though it was saturday in where I live when I updated this so it was weekend and the week was almost over... I live in Finland, if you're wondering)

*Death Note is AWESOME manga/anime and Mello is a guy who looks like a girl (as oh-so-many-male-anime-characters) and eats chocolate all the time. Really, I wanna eat chocolate without becoming fat too!

*Sou-Uke means 'an ultimate uke'. And it's sooooooooooo true when it comes to some characters

Anyways, hope ya enjoyed, see you in the next chapter! (Why do I always say this...?)


	10. Why is my life such a bad joke?

**A/N**

Yaaaay, the 10th chappie is here (why am i even so exicted? I mean, it's just 10th chapter... Oh, fuck it!)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Why is my life such a bad joke?**

Ok, let's see... What kind of life am I living? Six terrible facts of the bad joke called: "Shion Kaito's life"

1. My teacher likes me.  
2. My teacher is a man.  
3. I don't know if I hate my teacher or like my teacher.  
4. My teacher's friend likes me.  
5. I am absolutely sure I hate his friend.  
6. My teacher's friend saw me in a maid-dress.

So, that's about it. Oh, and also my friend knows about the teacher and my brother saw me kissing him. Great. Just great...

Anyways, me, Meito and others spend the night at the hotel nearby. Three persons in one room. Luckily, I didn't end up in a same room with Yuu, but all of the three cosplayers were in same room - me, Meito and Akira. I didn't like Akira, as I didn't like Meito's other friends, but Akira was not as bad as Yuu or Kei, for example. And as Meito's other friends, Akira was perverted asshole too, but at least he wasn't peeking under my skirt. _God, I feel like I'm a girl for saying that... Fuck-this-shit..._

In the morning, at 10:30AM, I woke up on the floor, because Meito and Akira had the two beds the room had. Others had been partying for the night, except for me, so they would probably have a hangover. _I don't get it... We were in a convention, and right after that everyone has to go in a bar and get totally wasted... _

There was one thing I didn't like in Meito. He drank alchohol sometimes and often he would get a little drunk and get like his friends, the five assholes (Yuu wasn't actually his friend, they didn't even know each other) and he could easily be seen in a party, laughing like a dick. He didn't actually drink _that _much, but he still did. No, it wasn't very strong alchohol and he didn't drink as much as his friends did, but I still didn't like that part.

But back to the story. One of the beds was empty, and in the other, there were two persons. Meito and Akira still had their clothes on, so they hadn't done anything weird, but they probably were just really drunk and had cuddled themselves into sleep.

I chuckled so quietly they didn't wake up. _I so gotta take a picture of these two, _I thought. It was just so amusing to even think what their faces would be like when they woke up and later saw the picture.

I quickly got my cellphone (by the way, do you still remember that weird unknown number? Yeah, I still haven't figured out whose it is) and took a perfect photo just before Meito's eyes opened. I held my breath as I watched how he first looked around him - he was obviously really confused right now - and then saw Akira's chest right before his eyes, raised his gaze and saw Akira's face and...

"AAAAAAAH!" Meito screamed and as Akira woke up, he did the same. After list of 'hows' 'whys' and 'the-fucks', they heard me burst into an insane laugh.

"Y- your faces were SOOOO h- hilarious!" I laughed as I showed them the picture, and damn, their faces were priceless. Akira kept muttering something to himself and Meito remained absolutely quiet. And of course, I was still laughing my ass off.

Oh, that time I forgot about my stupid life for a second. But unfortunately, it didn't take long.

* * *

We returned for the last day of the convention but stayed there just for two hours because some of us had some things to do at home (Read: To read their porn doujinshis)

I had actually nothing to do at home, so when we arrived, I called Len and asked him if he wanted to do something, but he was in Kyoto, at his cousins' place. And that's why I had really nothing to do, since I had bought only few doujinshis and some manga I had read in the car. Fuck, it was boring.

At nine, Akaito and Mikuo (who had apparently spent the weekend in here) came into my room, asking me to give my one and only yaoi magazine and my maid-dress.

"I don't care what you're going to do with that stuff, but I know that I have no need for them after that", I answered. Akaito thanked me and they left, probably to his room to do... whatever they were going to do. I _really _didn't need to know. Why the fuck would I even want to know!

Not very long after that I decided to listen to some music in high volume, but I could still hear the noises from room next to me. _Shit, why does Akaito has to be such a pervert? And if they're doing it, why do they need a maid-dress? _(A/N: Oh, Kaito-chan... You really don't understand, don't you?)

My sunday was really boring, so I'll skip right to the monday.

* * *

The morning was pretty normal, Akaito was in very good mood since no one could've slept at night because of him and Mikuo and that's why I was really sleepy too. Actually, only one who wasn't was Akaito.

At school, the first thing I had to do was to find Yowane-senpai, because I wanted to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone about friday. It didn't take long to find her; she was packing her bag in a hallway next to chemistry class.

"Ah, Yowane-senpai", I said. She looked at me and mumbled: "Oh. It's you."

I laughed nervously and answered: "Uhh, yeah... Um, you remember when you saw me at friday in that restaurant?"

"Yes. You were with Kamui-sensei", she answered, not bothering to lower her voice so anyone could've heard. I blushed lightly and asked if she wouldn't tell anyone about it. She shrugged her shoulders and said: "I wouldn't have anyone to tell anyways. No one talks to me, and I have no reason to do so."

"O- Okay. Thanks", I said and left, but for my surprise, she stopped me by saying a cold and simple "Wait!" I turned and she was looking at me, having small gleam of curiosity in her eyes. "Yes?"

"May I ask one question? Why were you in there with him?" she asked. I flushed immediately and started to slutter.

"Y- you see... I- it's nothing serious- rea- really..." I tried to talk, but I quess it wasn't very understandable. But still, Yowane seemed to understand that I didn't want to tell the truth, so she said I don't really have to tell her and left. _Thank God, I didn't have to say it..._ That sure was a relief. I didn't expect it to go so well, so I was kinda happy. Now I just had to hope that Gakupo wouldn't do anything... _Why do I still call him by his first name?_

I was glad today was monday, so I didn't have tutoring. Maybe I would skip the school in wednesday...? But in two months, I had skipped the school pretty often, so kinda had to take a little break from it. Fuck...

Well, since I had talked to Yowane, now I just had to find Len. From some reason, he didn't want to walk together in school, so it had only been me and Rin. And when I had asked her if she knew why Len didn't come, she said that Len had been like that for a while and left before Rin did. She had answered like this:

"I don't really know what's going on. Suddenly he's just always so depressed and hardly never talks and whenever I ask if he wants to go somewhere, he says I can go alone and he has something to do, even though he only lays on his bed. I'm really worried and I think he'll stop coming to school and starts to be all emo and cut himself or something like that."

Rin was now probably looking for Len, but it seemed that she hadn't found him yet, because Len was running right at me. Before I could react, we were both on the floor, Len lying on top of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He raised his head and I saw that he was blushing furiously.

"Ah! I'm really sorry, I didn't see you, I was just looking for you, I..." He started to explain something about raccoons (I don't think this had anything to do with raccoons, though) and I sat up, so he was now sitting on my lap and blushing even more. _Do I look like that when I'm with Gakupo? _I thought, and speaking of which, he was standing right next to us.

"No running in the hallways, didn't they teach you that in elementary school?" he said, but this time something seemed to be wrong. Usually his deep voice was gentle and relaxing, but now it was cold and maybe even scary.

"I'm sorry, Kamui-sensei, I won't do it again." Len stood up and bowed. I, who was sitting on the floor, was still staring at Gakupo. He was so distant at the moment... _The hell would I care, he's just a teacher! _I lied in my head, even though I knew I cared. Well, not that much, but I still wondered why he was like that.

Suddenly he offered me a hand, in order to help me up, but The Stupid Me looked at the hand, not realizing what it was for. Of course I knew why his hand was in front of my eyes, I just couldn't think at the moment.

"You're supposed to grab it", he said with the tone I didn't like.

"Oh! I- I knew that..." I said and let him help me up. But he pulled me surprisingly close to himself, and whispered in my ear without Len noticing: _"It's not fair I can't see you in the maid-dress but others can." _And that's how I knew he was himself again. I withdrew and almost fell down again, but managed to stand on my feet.

"Uh... Thanks, sensei. Let's go, Len", I said and we left. I could feel Gakupo smirking at my blush. _Fuck that guy, I'm never going to let him see me in a maid-dress!_

* * *

GAKUPO'S POV

That blond kid... Why was he touching _my _Kaito? He had no right to do that!

I walked towards my class and the only thing that cheered me up was thinking about Kaito in maid-dress. Yuu had told me Kaito had a maid-dress in the convention and I just had to ask if he had a photo. He had told me that some of the girls taking pictures had promised to send Yuu some of the photos and he would show them as fast as he got them. But why had Yuu asked them to give photos?

As I arrived to the class, I sat behind my desk and started to browse some papers. Soon someone stepped in, but the someone was not a student.

"Oh, hi Luka. Why are you here", I said without raising my sight from the papers. The pink-haired woman laughed softly and sat on the desk.

"I just came to ask if you wanted to go out shopping with me after work", she asked. (Read: You must come and carry everything I'm going to buy, which is a lot of stuff) Luka, as I, was from rich family. She had money and unlike me, she used it all the time. Once or twice in week she would go to the town's biggest mall and buy everything she liked; shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, shoes, hats and accesories. She had a whole big room in her house just for clothes and her house was really big for one person, or actually two (she had a girlfriend)

"No, I've got some work to do", I answered, dropping the papers on the desk.

"Aw c'mon, you know I can't carry all that stuff myself!" She whined and looked at her perfectly polished fingernails.

"Why don't you ask Chie? She would do anything for you", I suggested. Chie was Luka's girlfriend at the moment and was like a puppy following its owner.

"We broke up, she's not the one", Luka answered, not really changing the tone she spoke. Luka had always, since the first grade, wanted to find a true love, but failed at it. She had been in various relationships with men and women, but nothing worked. Chie was someone I thought she truly liked, but it seemed I was wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I thought you liked her", I said.

"Well, she was nice, but she was a little too... Well, she always had to be with me and I had no time alone. She was kinda annoying", she answered.

At this point, you might think that she's a heartless bitch, but in that case, you're wrong. Luka can love when she wants to. When you first time meet her, you're like _'God, what an annoying bitch' _but when you get to know to each other, you notice that she's sweet and loving woman.

"Aren't you a little too cold?" I said. She just looked at me and said it was fine and their relationship would've ended anyway, so she just ended it earlier so it wouldn't hurt too much.

I sighed. Sometimes I had no idea what was happening in her head. "Women", I muttered silently, but unfortunately she heard it and immediately opened her mouth.

"Women? It's men who are hard to understand! They just always think about boobs and porn and sports and..."

"Luka, I think you might be wrong. Every man isn't like that."

She continued without hearing me: "...and yet they can be so romantic. And besides, they eat too much." After she finished, she glanced at me.

"Me? Hold on a second! I do not eat too much!" I said.

"Oh really? Back then when we were together, you ate eggplants all the time."

"You eat tuna as much as I eat eggplants."

At that, she blushed and asked if I had called her fat.

"Do _you_ call me _fat_?" I said. Really, I don't understand her logic. "And besides, the classes will start soon, so you better go", I continued. She pouted and left. I sighed again. How could she possibly be a teacher...?

* * *

**A/N**

Hiii! I hope I'm not putting too much OCs in this, because there's already pretty many of them. I'll try to stop adding all those OCs, but I need some characters to be like "I'm outer character and I have no meaning in this story"

Gakupo: When will I get to see Kaito in a maid-dress?  
Me: You've been whining about that for hours, give me a break, or you will never see it.  
Gakupo: You're so mean...  
Kaito: DO NOT SHOW HIM THE PHOTOS  
Me: What, I thought you aren't gonna show up in this A/N  
Kaito: I meant the next A/N  
Me: Then you better be far away from that one, 'cause if you're not there, me and Gaku are talking pervy things about you.  
Kaito:...

Anyways, I hoped you liked that little AkaitoxMikuo thing with the maid-dress and everything :D

_And by the way, I'm going to start a new fic soon, there's a poll in my profile where you can vote the pairing i should use. There's more information+the plot of the story in my profile, but you can choose 1 or 2 of these choises:_

_GakupoxKaito (Vocaloid)_  
_HyorinmaruxHitsugaya (Bleach)_  
_SesshomaruxInuyasha (Inuyasha)_  
_Spamano/SpainxRomano (Hetalia Axis Powers)_

_There's lots of characters I ship, but these just seem to fit the plot better than the others I wanted to put there. If you want to read more stories from me, then just go and vote and I'll write the story :D_

I hope you enjoyed reading this, see ya in the next chapter!


	11. Why I hate rain

**Warnings: swearing, boyxboy and a satanic ritual-kind of thing in this chapter (and i'm not an satanist for putting that)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Why I hate rain**

When I left from club practice, it was raining hard. I was supposed to meet Akaito in kendo club because we were going to walk home together, but I honestly didn't want to go there because of Gakupo. Still, I headed towards the dojo and hoped Gakupo would've left already, but it didn't help.

There was no one in there except for him.

He was wearing a kendo uniform and he had a wooden sword in his right hand. He was apparently practicing, so I tried to sneak away without him noticing, but unfortunately he saw me.

"Kaito? What are you doing here?" he asked as he stopped moving the sword. _Why the hell did Akaito do this to me? I'm so gonna pay for this..._

"I was supposed to meet my brother here, but it looks like he isn't here", I answered and this time _I didn't blush _which was a great, concidering I always kept doing that in front of Gakupo. I was so proud of myself at the moment.

"Is he the one with red hair? He didn't even show up at the practice. He didn't tell you?" he said obviously surprised. Well, I hadn't checked my cellphone yet, so he might have told me. I took the phone out of my pocket and checked the messages. And of course, there was an email from my stupid asshole brother who was supposed to be here.

_Hi Kaito, me and Mikuo are going out. I was supposed to tell you at the kendo  
club, but it looked like it was going to rain, so we both decided we would  
skip the club practice. I tried to find you before the school ended, but  
failed so I couldn't tell you earlier. Anyways, I hope you won't be too soaked  
when you get home ^^_

"That bastard", I muttered to myself. It was raining so hard I would probably drown in there and if I wanted to wait for rain to end, I would be stuck in here for at least two hours. I raised my head, but didn't see Gakupo. Somehow, without me noticing, he had gone behind my back and read the email. What was he, a fucking ninja?! _Oh yeah, I forgot he's the mighty, handsome samurai... _

"It looks like you _are_ going to get soaked since it's pouring so hard", he said. Since I hadn't noticed he was behind me, I jumped a little when I heard his voice. And by 'a little' I mean a lot. He chuckled at my probably amusing reaction and then got serious.

"Well, I'm going to stay here until the rain is over. I don't want to spend a week at home because of cold", he said. _If he wasn't here, I would stay too, but since he is, I'm gonna spend that week at home. Little cold won't be bad, right?_

"I'm gonna go home. Don't wanna be stuck at school because of little rain", I answered and headed towards the door and for some reason, he followed me. He probably was expecting me to stay here and accompany him but _no_, I won't fall for that one, I'm going home. "That doesn't look like little rain for me. I don't think you should go", he said with amused tone. He seriously was enjoying this, wasnt he? _I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him..._

"Oh shut up", I muttered as I walked in a hallway, he still following me.

When I finally reached the door that lead outside of the school, the rain had gotten even worse. Ignoring that, I opened the door, immediately hearing only very loud _shaaa_-voice the rain made. I barely saw anything because I was blinded by the huge wall of water. If I had to walk home now, I would probably get lost and hit my head all the time because of not seeing anything. And I also would be deaf after that, because the rain drops hit the ground so hard.

I suddenly closed the door and stepped back inside, turning around to see my teacher's smirk.

"I told you" were his smiple words. So, I was going to be stuck here with him and couldn't go home. That was just great...

"You have a car, why don't you use it?" I said bitterly.

He laughed sarcastically. "How do you think I'm supposed to drive that thing out there? Not gonna work, you know."

I admitted he was right and asked what were we supposed to do here. And of course, since he was a teacher, his answer was...

"Study."

"No way! I'm not gonna do that!" I protested, folding my arms and pouting. Yes, I did look like a moe-character, shut up already.

He sighed and said: "Then what are we supposed to do?" After all, this was a _school_. There automatically was nothing fun to do in here - oh well, except if you think math is fun. And that is not.

And then, he came up with an idea that was not half bad - wander in an empty school. It wasn't a bad idea since I had once read a manga, where few students get stuck in empty school and they start to disappear one by one, until no one is left. Empty schools are creepy, you must admit it. You never know what's around the corner; maybe a ghost of a librarian who has been bored to death, or a lunch lady who cooked students for food. Okay, now I started to get scared.

We had walked and chatted for a while I noticed that now that I knew something about him, he wasn't that bad at all. He was a teacher who knew something about FMA* and that was rare. And we both even liked the same type of music, which I hadn't excepted at all. (Seriously, he knew about all my favourite bands/artists! Maximum the Hormone, the GazettE, Miyavi...*)

Then, he suddenly placed his hand on my mouth (and surprisingly I really liked his scent) and pulled me into some small storage-room. God, I always knew he was a pedophile... He opened the door a little so we could see the hallway and then I realized he wasn't gonna rape me after all - and I was really reliefed.

I saw that the principal was walking in the hallway, glancing around him like he was making sure no one saw him. Although I didn't focus on him because I realized how close I was to Gakupo. I flushed and removed his hand from my face so I could ask what was he doing.

"I think he's hiding something. He always acts so weird and I want to know why", he whispered and watched how the gap between us and the principal got wider and wider. Then, when he turned around the corner, Gakupo pushed me away from the room and stepped away himself too. "We're going to follow him", he said and before I could say anything, he had grabbed my wrist and started to follow the principal, naturally dragging me with him.

It took some time until principal opened a door of the gym hall. We waited for a moment and then stepped in front of the door and cracked it open by few inches. We saw that there was a crimson carpet covering 1/10 of the gym and in middle of that carpet, there was a small, round table with a pentagram and three candles on it. There was also some kind of knive on the table too, and principal was standing in next to the table, muttering something in a language I didn't regonize.

"What the hell?" I whispered. My voice cracked a little because I was a little scared. And don't judge me, it was scary, it wasn't only raining now, there was even lightning outside, which made everything even scarier. So shut up.

"I think that's some kind of ritual... he's probably going to sacrifice something since there is that knive", Gakupo whispered back. He didn't seem to be scared, unlike me. His voice remained strong and he knew what to do. _Shit... I really hate empty schools now... _I thought. Principal had stopped muttering and now spoke japanese, even though I was so scared I didn't understand much of that either. But he did pray something, calling something out. Without realizing it, I came a little closer to Gakupo. I wanted to feel the warmth of his body at the moment.

The principal stopped talking and now took the knive from the table. He said something in that other language and then cut his hand. It seemed he didn't feel any pain, even though the cut bleed a lot and it was pretty deep. He put the hand above the pentagram and then dropped some blood on it. _So there really is people like that..._ I shivered, waiting for something to happen. But there was nothing.

For a moment, he looked confused, but then looked in our way. Luckily, Gakupo was fast and then grabbed my wrist again and ran to the hallway, running until we reached the same storage-room we had been hiding in earlier. He pushed me in and closed the door behind us.

"Do you think he saw us?" I whispered and he shaked his head.

"He probably did, but I'm sure he didn't regonize us", he answered. I heard some steps outside the room. Someone was walking really fast, or maybe running. It was probably the principal, who was looking for us. When the steps got quieter and he was far away from us, I realized I was kind of sitting on Gakupo's lap. He was half sitting on a abandoned desk and I was so close to him I was on his lap. But I didn't even care. I only wanted to go home.

"Do you think he's gone?" I asked, looking at Gakupo. He relaxed a little and answered: "I think so. But we should stay here a little longer, just to make sure." I nodded. I was fine with the answer.

"What if he finds us?" I mumbled, mostly to myself. He smiled softly and said he would protect me from the evil ghosts if that happened. His voice relaxed me and now I really _did _sit on his lap. I blushed and leaned on his chest.

* * *

Okay, now I just want to make sure that you don't think anything perverted. I know you are a fujoshi since you are reading this, so you probably are thinking something like that. But I don't like that guy. I did that just because I didn't want to get cursed or that the stupid principal would get a voodoo doll of me. I was scared, okay? It's not everyday you see something like that. And now, we can continue the story.

* * *

We waited about ten minutes and then he stood up. I startled a little when he moved since I had fell in some kind of trance when I was sitting on his lap. He stepped to the door and opened it a little. He looked in both ways before saying it was fine now.

It was still raining when we were walking in the hallway and the rain had become even worse, which was not good. I didn't want to go outside, but I didn't want to stay here either since principal was here in the same building. _Shit... My head hurts like hell. _

"What are we gonna do now? I don't want to be in a same building with that freak", I said.

"As long as we are in a place where he can't suspect us, we're fine", he said and I realized we were going towards the kendo club. "If I tell him you asked me to teach you kendo and we have been there for the whole time, we're fine", he continued and opened the door of the dojo. We stepped in and he walked somewhere to get two wooden swords.

"Do you really have to teach me do that?" I asked, taking the piece of wood and gazing at it suspiciously.

"It will make it seem like we have practiced for longer time", he answered and then I realized he was still wearing his kendo uniform. He helped me to hold the sword propeply and then showed me the most simple move. Even though it was simple, I got it wrong. Sorry, I'm just not the most athletic person ever lived!

He teached me a little more and then stepped behind me and put his hands on mine, making me blush before I realized that was just normal since he was trying to teach kendo. It was like he was embracing me from behind, making my heart jump. I didn't know why I felt that way, I couldn't even explain _how_ it felt.

After half an hour of practicing the rain was a little better and now it would be even possible to see what's in front of you and be outside without becoming deaf. And I quess driving a car would be possible too now. But still, if I would walk home I would just get soaked and be sick for that one week.

"Well, now I'll be able to drive, somehow at least", Gakupo said and took the sword from me.

"Hey! You're not gonna leave me here, I can't walk home in that weather!" I protested. He smiled and answered: "What if I drive you home? You would get home earlier and you wouldn't get soaked."

"Fine, but you better not try anything!" I said. He nodded and so we left the school building. As we walked in the hallway, we decided that what we saw today would be forgotten and we wouldn't tell anyone about it. I agreed. We ran to the car as fast as we could, trying to remain as dry as possible. It was really cold and I regretted my decision of not bringing a jacket. And of course, I had to whine about how cold it was.

"Here, take my jacket", he said and offered the jacket to me. I took it and slide my arms into the too long sleeves. It was warm since Gakupo was warm and it smelled like him. It was almost like he was hugging me.

When we had driven for a minute, he started humming some song. His voice was beautiful and I couldn't think about anything else.

"What's the song?" I asked curiously. From some reason, I felt like I had heard it before. The melody was so familiar and it just kept bugging me.

"It's called Paranoid Doll. Have you heard it?"

"I think I have, but I don't remember where", I answered. Then he started to sing the lyrics and his voice was so realxing. It was like a warm bath in middle of winter, or mother's arms embracing a poor child.

_"Jiyuu wo motomete wa tadoritsukezu_  
_ibasho no nai genjitsu ni_  
_omoidoori ni naranai chizu wo nagamete iru_  
_karada ga kirisakare itami ni kiete iku_  
_kioku mo negai mo_  
_setsunaku irozuki hidarite ni wasurerarenu kizu_  
_boku wa paranoia"_

_(Following this road while searching for freedom  
In the reality of which there's no where to belong  
Staring at the map that no longer satisfies me  
Until the body is torn apart and I disappear into pain  
With both memories and desires sadly colored,  
The left hand has a wound that can't be forgotten  
I am paranoia)  
_

(AN: I do not own the lyrics or english translations)

Then I remembered where I had heard it. When mom was at hospital, she sometimes sang the song, trying to comfort me and Akaito. I liked that song so much because of that, but also hated it. It always had to bring back memories from the time when mom was almost dying and dad always drank too much and hit me and Akaito, and when Akaito started cutting himself. But when I heard Gakupo singing it, it made happy.

"You have a nice voice", I blurted my thoughts. I didn't mean to say that, I just exploded.

"Really? I'm sure you have nice voice too, since Luka has talked a lot about it", he answered. So they still talked to each other? Didn't that mean there still was a chance of them getting back together...? No, Gakupo had once said Megurine was dating someone else, right? And why did I even care, I didn't like him or anything. I think.

When he stopped next to my home, I was about to leave, but he stopped me - again. Just like after our date.

"Last time you gave a kiss", he said and smirked. Again, I blushed, but didn't kiss him.

"Last time it was because of a date - the first and last", I said.

"If I hadn't driven you home, you'd still be in the school where the freak is", he answered. _That was a good one... I don't think I will win at this. _Or maybe I just didn't want to win.

I leaned closer to him and quickly touched his cheek with my lips. He chuckled and said: "You call that a kiss?" I told him to shut up and then thanked for bringing me home. I left as soon as I could and ran into my home. He drove off from the street and I sighed as I took my shoes off. _That jerk..._

Mom had walked to the door as soon as she heard me opening it.

"I'm sorry, honey, I should've told you it was going to rain- Who's jacket is that?" _Shit... I forgot I had Gakupo's jacket. What now?_

"A friend from the convention saw me when I was walking home and offered a drive since it was raining, and I was really cold so he gave me his jacket, but I forgot about it. I quess I'll have to call him today", I lied, hoping that she would believe me.

"Well, you really should call him. But first, you should take a bath. It's freezing outside, you're probably really cold!" she answered. But actually, I wasn't cold anymore because of Gakupo.

"No, I'm fine. You haven't made dinner yet, right?" I said. She shaked her head. That was good, because I was starving.

"Um... Is Akaito home yet?" I asked. If he was, I was going right to where he was and yell at him for leaving me alone with Gakupo and the freak. And yes, from now on, I was going to call the principal freak. Because he was one. And he was also really freaky one. Freaky freak.

"No, he's staying the night at Mikuo's home since the rain will last until late evening", mom said. _Oh great, now I'll have to wait until tomorrow..._

* * *

**A/N**

Gakupo: What's the name of the principal, by the way?  
Principal: It's Jo.  
Gakupo: Ahahaha, what a name! Jo! That's hilarious!  
Principal Jo: Why do you copy LittleKuriboh?  
Me: Sorry... Jo!  
Principal Jo: The author of this story is retaaaaaaarded. We tried to teach her not to be retaaaaaarded. It didn't work.  
Me: Hey! It was you who told me not to copy LittleKuriboh! And you're not badass old man.  
Principal Jo: In that case, I'm David Bowie-sama-sensei-senpai-san-samaaaaa!  
Me: You're not him either.  
RandomOnePieceFan: ONE PIECE!

Yeah... Sorry 'bout that, just had to add it, I love LittleKuriboh's abridged series'. And if you wonder who LittleKuriboh is, he's an AWESOME guy who has made abrdidged series from Yu-Gi-Oh and Naruto and some others too, I think. And the jokes from A/N are from Naruto Abridged, I don't own them. I just love them.

*cough* ummmm, so... yeah. Well, we've learned that Gakupo acts younger than he is and that I already told you I'm not David Bowie~ (ok, that was the last LittleKuriboh-reference... Sorry... I just watched his abridged series so...)

And now to the real business. You've probably noticed that for now, there has been more humor than drama even though the genres are romance/drama but there will be a lots of drama and even some angst when Gakupo and Kaito get serious (yeah, now you're like "OMFG! Will Kaito seriously admit he likes Gakupo?!" and yes, he will. That's a little obvious) OMG! I JUST SPOILED SOMETHING! Uhhh... Sorry.

And btw, this is the longest chappie this far, u noticed? Yay~

Hope you enjoyed, see ya in da next chapter ^^

*FMA=Fullmetal Alchemist, an awesome anime about alchemy. Contains awesome characters. Including an awesome guy called Envy. Who is awesome.  
*Miyavi and Maximum the Hormone=Already mentioned GazettE in the first chap, but Miyavi is a japanese singer/guitarist who makes awesome music, Maximum the Hormone is an awesome japanese band that makes awesome music, including Death Note op 2 and Chu Chu Lovely. The lyrics aren't for kids though, as you can see from the name of the band. Just warning ya.  
*Paranoid Doll=A Gakupo's song, u should listen it :D

Translations:

Dojo=A place where you practice different martial arts, like kendo, karate, judo etc.


	12. I don't hate tutoring anymore

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Warnings: guyxguy, swearing**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I don't hate tutoring anyomre**

Tuesday morning. Akaito comes home. I see him. Chaos.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD BE AT KENDO DOJO AFTER SCHOOL!"

"It's your own fault you didn't answer the phone."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU NEVER DECIDE TO GO ON A DATE UNTIL FEW HOURS BEFORE THE SCHOOL ENDS!"

"You're making me deaf."

"YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD!"

"Seriously, stop yelling."

_...fifteen minutes later..._

"...AND THAT'S WHY IT'S YOUR FAULT JAPAN IS SHAPED LIKE A SEAHORSE AND ALIENS ARE GOING TO ATTACK THE EARTH!"

"...Weren't we fighting about me leaving you to school alone?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

"You're annoying."

_...half an hour later..._

"You sir, are an idiot."

"SHUT UP!"

"Shut up yourself."

"I HATE YOU!"

"You're this mad just because I left before you...?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Look, we're going to be late from school, so can't we just wait until the school ends?"

That's when I agreed with Akaito. I didn't want to be late from school, so we made up for now. _But I won't forget this!_

* * *

Rest of the week went smoothly, as the next week too. Without realizing it, three weeks had flied past. Three weeks without any problems except for that unknown number, which was still bothering me a little.

After we had get to know each other at monday, me and Gakupo started to be more and more like friends. I started to wake up earlier at morning so I could chat with Gakupo before classes and now I even liked tutoring, maybe even enjoyed it. Sometimes I didn't even care if Gakupo said something too friendly ('You're so cute I could eat you up' for example. This happened last thursday) and just answered it with something sarcastic.

Len was still weird. He wouldn't talk to me, even though he would say few words to Rin or Miku. I didn't know if he was mad at me or did he just not like me anymore, but I wanted to do something about it. Luckily, I didn't have to do anything, because for a long time, Len walked to school with me.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked. I really was happy, because Gakupo said he was going to buy me ice cream after school and as you know I loved ice cream. And he was even going to buy my favourite, mint and chocolate! But I didn't tell that to Len - I didn't want anyone to know that a teacher had become a close friend of mine. Well, not that close to be excact, but friend anyway.

"Um... It's friday?" I tried. Everyone knew I loved fridays since friday starts the weekend.

"Why did you decide to come out of your cave?" I asked sarcastically. Len shrugged his shoulders and said he had been thinking and staying at home wouldn't solve anything. I took the answer and started to talk about something else. Len was a little more himself, but seemed still kinda distant. I wondered what was wrong.

"Hey, Len... Rin has been really worried about you, and me and Miku too. What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine!" he answered and showed me a shining smile. Was that really true? Because I had known Len since kindergarten and that's why I knew just as well as Rin did when he was lying. Still, I decided not to bother him so I didn't say anything and we started to talk normally again.

When we arrived to school, Len remebered something and left me alone, which was perfectly fine with me since now I'd have time to talk with Gakupo.

I headed towards history class, where Gakupo usually was, and opened the door. Unfortunately, Gakupo wasn't alone there.

"Shion-kun! What are you doing here?" Megurine-sensei said. He had been talking with Gakupo, apparently, and she was smiling brightly. Gakupo took his glasses off and smiled too.

"I... had to talk to Kamui-sensei", I answered.

"Oh, I'll leave you alone then. I was going to leave anyway", Megurine said and left. As she closed the door behind her, Gakupo sighed, like it was relief that the pink-haired woman left. I looked at him curiously, and he answered my question:"Sometimes that woman can be a nuisance."

He sighed as he put some papers in a box of his desk. He glanced at me and said: "How about we keep our tutoring lessons in a café today? I don't want to be stuck in the library for the whole year."

"As long as the café isn't very popular. I don't want anyone to see, as you know", I answered. He chuckled and said that he knew a perfect place.

"So, what's up? You don't seem very talkative today", he noted. I raised my head and thought. Yeah, I was unusually quiet. Usually when I was around him, I wouldn't stop talking, but today I hadn't said many words, even though I hadn't noticed it.

"My friend hasn't been himself lately, and I'm worried. He has been like that for weeks", I answered and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really? By the way, did you know there are two new students coming to our school today?" he said. I looked at him curiously. New students? Why didn't I know anything, usually I knew more than I wanted to since Miku and Rin kept gossiping about everything. Once I had even heard that a girl was once killed in this school and she was now scaring all first-years off, but honestly, I didn't think that was true. At all.

"I heard they're twins and they have relatives in this school... I think the last name was Ka... Kagawa... No, Kaminaga... Kanegawa..." He tried to remember the name for a while, and then, after Kawagishi, Kagabu and Kada, it hit me.

"Do you mean Kagamine?" I asked. He glanced at me - he was obviously surprised -and said: "You know them?"

"Well, that friend who I mentioned, is their cousin", I answered.

"Eeeeeeeh... So you do know them."

"I only saw them by a glance some time ago... Rei, Rui, Rin and Len are pretty close, since they visit each other a lot."

"Oh, I see. Is Len the one who sat on your lap few weeks ago?" he said, and I blushed. I could see and hear that he was jealous (even though I think he wants _me_ to sit on _his_ lap, not the opposite) and I quickly went into the defense mode: "But it's nothing! We just happened to fell and when I sat up..."

I actually didn't have any time to explain the thing, since the door opened once again. It was the principal - who I hadn't seen since the not-so-nice-experience at monday - and Rui and Rei were with him. I looked at them, they looked at me and I blushed again, when I noticed I was pretty close to Gakupo, sitting on a desk, while he was sitting on a chair, about to say something. And I also realized that our hands were slightly touching.

I quickly got off the desk and greeted the principal and the-other-Kagamine-twins.

"Shion-kun, I didn't know you're here so early..." principal (JO!) said. Before I could even make up a lie, Gakupo had already answered.

"Since I'm Shion-kun's tutor, he came to ask me something about history", he said. I was amazed how his voice remained calm, and how he said it like it really was the truth. _It's not fair, he's better liar than me! _I thought bitterly. He was an adult, he shouldn't be good at lying! (Okay, maybe I'm acting a little childish... just a little)

"I see. Anyways, as I told you yesterday, the new students are here. And since history is their first class, I'd want you to tell them about school rules and explain the system a little..."

Surprisingly, the Freak was interrupted by Rui. "Principal-san, I'm sure me and Rei already know about school rules since the school in Kyoto isn't much different from this", she said with a bored tone.

"Oh well, but Kamui-san can still introduce you this school a bit more, right?" principal answered like he was talking to a six-year old child. Gakupo nodded, and the principal motioned me to come out of the class so they could talk in private. Luckily, I was saved by Gakupo.

"Don't worry, Shion-kun won't be a bother at all. He could actually tell even more about this school, since he has been here longer."

Principal raised his eyebrows a little, but then left. I sighed and looked at Rei and Rui, about to say something, but Rui spoke first.

"You don't have to 'introduce this school a bit more'. We're perfectly fine as we are", Rui annouced and Rei nodded. Seriously... This guys we're so...

Gakupo was behind me and hadn't still said anything. Even though he was really close, I didn't blush, as I would've done few weeks ago. It wasn't like he would grab my ass or something... hopefully.

"But you still should- " I started, but Gakupo silenced me by raising his hand. He smiled peacefully and said: "Schools are fairly different from each other, no matter where you go. And besides, I just want to make sure one thing. You are from Kyoto, right?" They nodded.

"So you speak in Kyoto dialect, am I correct? Even though there are some students who understand Kyoto dialect perfctly, you should still talk normal japanese, since over half of the teachers and 2/3 are from Tokyo or just don't have a dialect", he said. They nodded again and then Gakupo took some papers and asked if they had chosen a club already.

"I'm in archery, Rui in manga club", Rei answered. _What? There's a manga club? There wasn't last year! I want to join... _I thought, but since I was in music club, I couldn't.

"But why don't you have school uniforms? You do know they're _not_ optional", Gakupo noted and pointed at their normal clothes - well, if you count them as 'normal'. If you're wondering, Rui had a gothic lolita and Rei was wearing a black hoodie, dark jeans and black boots. They liked to wear dark clothes, huh?

"In our former school, we had different kind of uniforms, and we haven't bought the new ones yet. We will get them as soon as we can", Rui said and Rei apologized and they both bowed a little. They were so weird! Well, as if I wasn't, I was otaku after all.

Soon after Gakupo had given some small information about the school, the class started. I sat on my desk and Rei and Rui had their seats in the back, but they didn't go there yet, since they'd have to introduce themself to class. The first one to arrive was Len, and when he saw Rei, he immediately started to talk to him. From what I could hear, Len and Rin had been searching them all over the school.

When all of the students were in the class, was time to introduce the new kids.

"I am Kagamine Rui."

"And I'm Kagamine Rei."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They said the last sentence at the same time and bowed, which made them look a little creepy. You know, like when the new students appear to be vampires or something (but not like the sparkly ones like in Twilight. Ew, Twilight sucks)

"I hope you will all be nice to the twins. And now, let's start the class. Kagamines, you can sit. Now, does anyone remember any of the samurais who served under Oda Nobunaga?" Gakupo said, and that's how the class started, being as boring as ever. I mean, it's fun to learn about history in anime or games, but in school, it's just boring. And I already knew about Oda Nobunaga, since I had played Samurai Warriors.

At some point, someone told everyone that Nobunaga was gay and how could so awesome samurai be gay. At that, Gakupo said he was a samurai and gay himself too, when the whole class silenced and only Gakupo remained normal. But otherwise, the class was really boring, and the whole school day too. And then, finally, after school ended, the tutoring started (remember how I told Gakupo was going to buy me ice cream? HELL YEAH, BITCHES!)

"Why did you tell them you're gay?" I asked as we sat on table in the café.

"I just wanted them to know it's not so odd if a samurai is gay. And I'm fine being gay anyway, there's no reason to hide it. Actually, it wasn't that rare in the time Oda lived", he answered and took some books from a bag.

The café was actually pretty lovely - and it was close to the school, which was good. It was small, smelled like coffee and cupcakes and there was only few customers - that kind of cafés were the best in my opinion. I hated those crowded ones those had no fresh bakings and those were always busy. But these little ones were great.

When the waitress came to take our order (I took a huge ice cream, Gakupo a small coffee) she glanced at me suspiciously, but then left. She was probably wondering why a high-school-aged boy would want such an ice cream.

"You come here often?" I asked as he started to explain some geography to me.

"I'm a regular. I come here almost every day after work", he answered and wrote me some notes in a paper.

When the ice cream came, I was immediately cheered up. I started to eat the ice cream really fast, and Gakupo just smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Slow down a little. We still have 45 minutes left", he said and I looked at him, not noticing I had some ice cream on my cheek. He reached his hand and wiped the ice cream off. I was shocked as he licked the ice cream from his fingers, not giving a single fuck when some people stared at him. I sluttered a bit before I could talk, but then was finally able to speak.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I almost yelled.

"You shouldn't be swearing that much", he answered like he hadn't heard my question. How could he always say things like it was nothing? I hated it, I hated it, I hated it!

* * *

**A/N**

Hiyaaa! I didn't update for a while... Gomen ne! *cute uke face*

What do you think? Of Rei and Rui? Of Gakupo and Kaito's friendship? Of Len's weirdness? Of this chapter? Of this fic? Of anything? I'm asking too many questions, ne? :D But feel free to leave a comment anyway, I accept positive and negative reviews ^^

And now... *cough, cough*

I hope ya enjoyed, see ya in the next chapter ^^


	13. Three new family members, oh the joy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Warnings: guyxguy, swearing**

_**Note: You know the places where's fishes in tanks and people look at them? I just call that place aquarium, but I'm honestly not sure if it's the correct word, so forgive me if it's wrong. In Finnish, it's akvaarium (I quess? Look, I can't even speak my first language XD) so i just quessed... SORRY IF IT'S WRONG**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Three new family members, oh the joy**

Seriously, can you imagine your own brother getting you a date without asking or even saying you _anything_? Well, my brother did that. I know he meant nothing bad and thought I need a girlfriend etc. etc. but still, he asked a girl from his class if she wanted to go on a double date with me, Akaito and Mikuo and she immediately said yes since she apparently had a crush on me. Why? Why does everyone _like_ me? Why can't a _single_ person hate me?

Anyway, I was too tired to say no, so here I was, sitting in a restaurant next to a girl I didn't know, Akaito and Mikuo sitting in front of me. Akaito's other hand was loosely on Mikuo's shoulder (the one that was further from Akaito) and in other hand, he had a glass of cola. I bet that Aika, my date, wanted me to put my arm like that too, but hell no, I wasn't going to do that.

"...so, I told her I was gay, and for moment she was like 'what' and then she ran away. Can you imagine? That was so-freaking-hilarious!" Akaito explained something about girl who had asked him out.

"Niisan, should you really say it like that? Poor girl, she must've been upset", I said and took another bite of pizza. Akaito laughed and said the girl had afterwards told him that it had been just a bet with her friends. But I thought it was just a made-up reason so she wouldn't lose her face.

"And besides, it's oniisama to you", he added. _Like hell I'd use that!_

"I will never call you oniisama, forget it", I answered and my date giggled. Well, I quess the 'brotherly love' between me and Akaito was pretty funny. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud. Ever.

"Hey, you wanna go to arcade after this?" Mikuo asked and leaned a little closer to Akaito. Aika nodded and I sighed. I really wanted to leave as fast as I could, but I couldn't say anything since it was three against one. Shit, why does Akaito have to be such an idiot? Besides, after the date of Gakupo's and mine, he saw us kissing. Wouldn't that make him think I have a relationship with someone already? Dammit...

We finished our food and left the restaurant. As we walked to the arcade, Aika complained that she was cold, probably wanting me to give her my jacket or something. But hey, who would be cold then? No way I'd give her my jacket... Or maybe she wanted me to put my hand on her waist like Akaito did to Mikuo. And that was_ so_ not gonna happen!

At arcade, we played some games, as people usually do in arcade. After that, Aiko suggested even more stereotype place for a date; aquarium-place, you know a place with fishes in aquariums. Everyone - except for me - agreed so after one hour at arcade we went to the aquarium. It was full of couples since it was saturday and there were also many kids staring at the fishes.

"Haaaa... It's been so long since I was in a place like this last time..." Mikuo sighed. Akaito put his hand on his hip and kissed his cheek. Mikuo giggled and Aika glanced at me jealously. I wanted to yell her 'Bitch, we don't even know each other so can't you just fuck off and leave me alone?!' but that would've been too rude, even from me.

"Akaito, long time no see!" said an unfamiliar voice next to us. I turned, being sure I would see Akaito's ex, but it wasn't. Well, of course I couldn't know every ex of Akaito since he had so many of them, but from Akaito's face, I could tell it wasn't anyone who he had slept with.

"Nigaito! It's been years! Oh, Kaito, you haven't met him yet, haven't you?" Akaito said and hugged the green-haired man. Nigaito must've been younger than me, since he was shorter and the way he talked was a little childish. Not much, but little.

"Hi. I'm Nigaito", he said and shaked my hand. His smile got wider when he added: "I'm your cousin."

I was shocked. I had a cousin? And Akaito had seen him but I hadn't? What the hell? I asked the latter question from Akaito.

"Well, it's just that you never had a chance to see them."

_"Them?"_

Nigaito, who was now quite uncomfortable, explained: "I have too big brothers. Taito is 26 and Kikaito is 20. I'm 19."

"You're older than me?! But... Why didn't I know about you?"

"Well, you never got a chance to meet us, like Akaito-kun said. And when we were going to visit, we suddenly had to go to Europe. And when we got back, our aunt - your mother - was in hospital and telling you about us would've shocked you even more, so we decided to wait. And then, when we finally got a chance, Taito's close friend died and we all were too sad to even meet you. I'm really sorry about it, but at least you get to see us now", Nigaito said.

I remained silent. It was too much information for me. I had three cousins I didn't know about, one of them was two years older than me but looked five years younger and... Why were they here anyway?

"Why did you come here?" Mikuo asked for me, clinging on Akaito even more.

"Well, Taito designed this aquarium, so we all came to see it. Taito and Kikaito are in the café right now, but they should come soon."

I nodded. Then Nigaito smiled and noted that Akaito finally got a girlfriend. At that, Mikuo's smiled dropped and he became scarier than I had ever seen. Akaito quickly corrected Nigaito, who was startled because of Mikuo's reaction. He recovered from shock soon, and asked if Aika was my girlfriend.

"No! Akaito just..." and I explained everything.

Not long after telling Nigaito the truth, two men walked to us. The taller one had dark hair and black eyepatch and the other was blonde and had unusual golden eyes.

"Akaitoooooo!" Mr. Blonde said and ran to hug Akaito, not really noticing Mikuo, who quickly dodged so he wouldn't be part of the hug. Mr. Scary Eyepatch stepped in front of Akaito and picked the blonde up by his yellow scarf. Mr. Blonde whimpered when he was lifted from Akaito.

"Kikaito, how many times have I told you not to do that!" Mr. Scary Eyepatch, a.k.a Taito, said.

"I don't know, I didn't count!" Kikaito squealed. It actually sounded really odd because he had such a low voice and yet he acted all cute. He had lower voice than Akaito!

"Taito, put him down", Nigaito said calmly to his older brother. I couldn't be not noticing that Taito had lots of bandages. _I wonder what happened to him... Well, it's probably nothing..._

"Hi Taito", Akaito said. Mikuo, who was on the floor because of Kikaito, glared at the three brothers. And Aika... I hadn't even paid any attention to her. She was just there, being completely useless.

"Aren't you too young to design an aquarium?" Akaito asked from Taito. He just shrugged his shoulders and said it seemed to work. And it really did, since the place looked beautiful.

"Hey, what if the six of us" (No Aika? Fine by me!) "go to our place? I'm sure mom and dad want to see you", Akaito suggested. "That's a great idea! We were actually going to stop by anyway", Nigaito answered and we started to walk out of the building. As we walked, I heard someone yelling.

"Hey! You're not gonna leave _me_, aren't you?" Aika said. She was red from anger and I was happy about it. I didn't like that bitch anyway.

"Sorry, Aika-san, see ya!" I yelled back and waved, turning my back and stepping outside. I laughed in my mind because of the girl's expression. It was fucking hilarious!

* * *

When we got home, my parents were surprised but happy. Mom made some tea immediately and also offered brownies she had made earlier today.

"So, why haven't we heard of you in so long time? And why didn't Hisao and Chiharu come, it would've been nice to chat for long time", mom said as she poured some green tea in our cups. Suddenly the mood went down the hill and our cousins looked at the ground (or the table, since we were all sitting around it)

"The aquarium wasn't the only reason why we came", Nigaito whispered. Dad looked at them curiously. What could've it been? The next words of Nigaito were whispered so quietly that I could only hear one word. _"Dead."_

Akaito asked him to repeat, and now it was easier to hear, even though Nigaito had started to cry.

"They're dead... They will never come back..." He started to cry against Taito's shoulder. The latter stroked his brother's soft hair and whispered something into his ear. I couldn't believe it. I just found out about them, and they were dead. What the hell was this supposed to mean? I seriously didn't get it. Mikuo, who was slightly uncomfortable since he was only one who didn't belong to the family, was particually sitting on Akaito's lap because of their deep embrace.

"H- how did it happen?" dad asked. He was shocked because of his brother's death, and I understood. I couldn't even think if Akaito died.

"You can see Taito's bandages and eyepatch... They are from an accident about two months ago. We were all in the car, whole family. We were going to buy Taito a present, since it was his birthday. And then a truck hit the car... Mom and dad lose their lifes, a piece of glass stabbed Taito in eye and we all got badly injured. Nigaito was unconcious and we didn't know what to do. Taito couldn't move, he was bleeding everywhere and he was literally crushed. My both legs were broken and I hit my head and after that, I don't really remember anything. Only screaming, blood and smell of burning metal..." Kikaito explained, shivering at the memory.

"We were taken to the hospital, but they couldn't save our parents. Taito barely survived, he was injured really badly, worse than us... I wish I would've died with them." Nigaito sobbed and closed his eyes.

"That's not all... I'm only one who's working and we - or at least they - can't live on our own", Taito added.

Mom was silent for a second, but then burst into tears. Dad tried to comfort her, but was sobbing himslef too. I was crying and hugging my legs. Actually, everyone except for Taito was crying. I quess he was crying inside, but didn't want to show any weakness to his brothers whom he needed to protect.

We were like that for half an hour, but then dad suggested that we should prepare rooms for them. Soon it was all set: Kikaito slept in Akaito's room and Nigaito in mine, and Taito slept on couch, even though mom protested it.

For rest of the day, we did really nothing. Mikuo left because he was an intruder, even though Akaito wanted him to stay. I once quietly suggested that we would watch a movie, but no one really wanted to, including me.

* * *

At night, I woke up at Nigaito talking in his sleep. I could hear things like 'don't leave' and 'please' and some sobbing. I tried to wake him up, but it didn't work. I pitied him.

I knew I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to wash my face in bathroom. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one there.

"Taito? What are you doing here?" I asked and yawned. He glanced at me and muttered something about changing the bandages. There was some blood on the floor, screaming about opened wounds. There was still blood dripping from his back, so I suggested that I would help him. He obvioulsy was too tired to do anything himself, so he agreed.

I unwrapped the blood-stained bandages first from his upper body. I could see that he was really pale and that the wounds were still quite serious. I stopped the bleeding with a towel and found some clean white bandages.

When I started to wrap the new bandages around him, he winced a little, but since it would've hurt his pride, I didn't say anything. Soon I was done with his arms too. There were not-too-pretty bruises in his neck too, which was probably why he had covered the neck with bandages too, so I did the same.

When I was finished, I said: "I'm not very good at things like that, but I hope you're satisfied. I tried to be really careful..."

"Don't worry, it's fine", he answered. I looked curiously at his remaining eye. He really had beautiful eyes- I mean eye, of course. He was handsome, he had slightly taller hair than me, he was tall, he had nice voice, nice body (let's forget I said the last one okay? I'm not gay or anything)... Everything in him made girls' dreams come true.

"Hey... I'm really sorry. We just come here, tell you about us and then about death of our parents and stay here on top of that. You probably feel really upset", he muttered. I had a ghost of a smile on my lips when I answered: "No, it's okay. My life isn't that easy anyway."

"How so?" he asked. He showed no emotions, but I could tell that he was curious. For some reason, I felt like could trust him even more than Meito or Len, or even Akaito. So I told him. I told him everything about Len, Gakupo, Yuu... I even told him how I felt about Gakupo. I hadn't told that to anyone yet, so it was pretty big thing to me.

"I don't really know how I feel... I've never been in love with anyone, but when he looks at me, I blush, when he talks to me, my heart starts to race and when he touches me, it's hard to breath. But I'm not sure if he likes me because of what Yuu said, and he seems to be still really close with Megurine-sensei."

He had been listening to me for whole thing and he was good listener.

"If you love someone... you feel it. You know when you love someone. So do you love him?" he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. He was really tall, shorter than Gakupo though, but taller than Meito.

"...I'll let you decide", I answered. I didn't know what made me say it, but I trusted him more than anyone, even though I barely knew him. He was just kind of a person who you know you can trust.

Before he could answer, the door opened. It was Akaito and he was somewhere between mad and confused.

"You... heard?" I simply said.

"At least half of it. And serioulsy, _Kamui-sensei? _Are you an idiot? He's teacher!"

I was going to say something, but he silenced me with his hand. "You can't be with a teacher, it's a rule! And besides, what's with this Yuu-guy? Because of Kamui, he- " "Akaito-kun, could you please shut up?" Taito said. Akaito glared at him, demanding an answer.

"Everyone else is sleeping, you shoudn't be shouting. And besides, Kaito-kun has a lot more complicated than yours at the moment, and you can't blame him for loving someone."

Akaito was going to yell more, but then he had nothing to say and he left.

"Thanks", I muttered to Taito.

* * *

**A/N**

Aaaaaaand Akaito found out.

Gomen ne, I kept you waiting this long! i've been busy (Read: I started to watch a new anime and I listen to GazettE all the time and I've been reading fanfics of GazettE)

Anyways, what do you think of the-other-Shion-brothers? And especially Taito, because I like him a lot ^^ Oh, and don't worry, there won't be anything going on between Taito and Kaito, unless you really want to, since everyone likes Kaito anyway in this fic and there are already too many of them. And I won't be adding Aika either 'cause I don't like her -.-

And about next week... I'm not gonna update. Yeah... Since it's Christmas next week, I'll be too busy to write, but if i can, I might write an extra short chapter. If i can. But i probably can't. Sorry. and sorry again.

Oh, and now, after 13 chapters, I'm thanking you for the reviews. I thought I'd have about 5 reviews at this time, but I got over 20. So thank you.

Arigato/XieXie/Kiitos/Danke/Tack/Grazie/Merci/THANK YOU (Sorry, I don't know how to say it in many languages -.-')

Hope ya liked, see ya in da next chapter ^^


	14. Angst and Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You hear me? NOTHING. It's actually quite obvious.  
Warnings: You know that already, but... guyxguy and swearing and there's some blood in this chapter. I don't know if it's count as gore... Nah, I don't think so. **

**A/N: There won't be any Taito's POV after this since he isn't really a main character, but I wanted to add this flashback thingy, so in this chapter there's some Taito's POV just during the flashback since the flashback is important. I think.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Angst and Flashbacks**

TAITO'S POV  
FLASHBACK

I was sitting next to Kikaito in the car. It had been so long since I met them, or even talked to them, since I had now my own apartment and job. It was my birthday, and mom and Hisao, my 'father' were going to buy me a present, even though I didn't want one.

Hisao, Kikaito and Nigaito weren't actually my relatives. My former father was always beating the crap out of me and mom, so when I was 15, mom finally left him and married Hisao, who was much better parent than my real father. But even though I liked Hisao a lot and even wanted someone like him to be my dad, I never really accepted him as father. I really did like him, he was nice and would even make me smile. But still, I couldn't call him 'dad', not even 'father'. He was just Hisao.

At that time, when we were in the car, I was still happy and carefree, unlike now, after the accident. I could smile and laugh, I could talk normally with my two 'brothers' and I could love. That time was so precious to me, and now, I wish that I would've spend more time with them before_ that_ happened. But I quess that can't be changed anymore.

Anyways, it was really crowded and we were the end of a long line of cars. Mom, Hisao, Kikaito and Nigaito didn't care though. They were talking about some movie and I joined them, not knowing what would happen next. And what happened next?

Some drunk bastard driving a truck hit our car and hundreds of feelings hit me. Everything went black for a while, I didn't know what was happening around me. And then I felt pain everywhere. In my back, in my eye, in my arm, in my head - yes, especially head. Red, thick liquid flowed from every place I mentioned. I was scared. I put my hand that didn't hurt that much on the eye that was bleeding and felt something sharp. A piece of glass. I took a deep breath and then took the glass out. I screamed. It hurt so-fucking-much I wanted to die.

When I recovered from the eye-thing, I looked at my family. Kikaito's legs were broken and I could even see bone. He was crying, begging Kami-sama to save us. When I looked at Nigaito, I saw that he was unconcious. His eyes were closed and somewhere around his head was dripping blood. From his mouth, there was flowing blood. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was stuck somewhere, I didn't know where.

I still could see to the front seats if I tried to, so I did. And it was horrible. In the driver's seat, Hisao was bleeding and a large piece of metal was sticking from his stomach. Blood was coming out of his mouth and I gasped when I saw that his neck was broken. I turned my gaze to mom, and immediately regretted it. Her soft, black hair was now messed up because of the blood and she had several injuries in her back, stomach, chest and legs. Even though she was in worse condition than me, she was awake.

"Taito... Th- they're your brothers... Take care of th- " she started, but suddenly vomited blood and fell unconcious. "Mom!" I screamed. It hurt to scream. Actually, everything I had done hurt like hell. But I didn't realize it. I was too terrified. Then, everything was black again and mom's scream from when the truck hit our car ringed in my head. And it still does.

END OF FLASHBACK

As I woke up, I was sweaty and panting. I reached my hand to get the blade that usually was on my night stand, but I didn't feel anything sharp. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, remembering finally that I was in Shion living room. I glanced at a clock on the wall to see that it was 3AM. _Just perfect..._ I thought and tried to get comfy again, but failed. I couldn't sleep after that dream. I never could.

I heard some noises from Kaito's room upstairs. He probably couldn't sleep either. I really liked him, as a brother. He reminded me of _him, _the one brother I really had. But the ones I cared about got hurt, just like _him _and Yutaka-kun, my only childhood friend, and my first love. _Yutaka-kun..._

Sighing, I got up from the couch and to the kitchen. If I was going to stay up, I would need a lot of black coffee.

* * *

KAITO'S POV

At monday morning, I didn't want to go to school, but mom made me. Even though I didn't want to go to school, I left as early as possible; I had to talk to Gakupo. I had to talk to_ someone._

When I stepped into the history class, Gakupo wasn't there yet, so I sat behind a desk next to the door and waited for him. He usually wasn't this late... Well, actually I wasn't usually this early.

It didn't take long for Gakupo to arrive with cup of coffee in his hand. When he saw me, he was first surprised, but then smiled as usual and said: "You keep coming earlier and earlier." (That's what she said!) "Is something wrong?"  
I shaked my head and said I was fine, but my expression told him everything he had to know.

"You're not fine. What happened?" he asked and sat next to me.

"Well... I found out I have two cousins... And their parents died and they have to live on their own. One of them is working but they can't live with the amount of money he makes so they're living with us now. And yesterday, I was talking to the oldest one - Taito - and Akaito heard our conversation and he's now really mad at me... he probably hates me", I explained, trying to not cry again. I cried too much anyway.

"What were you talking about?" he asked and I blushed deeply. Maybe I shouldn't have told him... but Taito's words were ringing in my head. Maybe I did like him? No... I couldn't. _But why do I feel like this then? _

"It's nothing important", I said and shaked my head. I wasn't going to tell him. No way in hell I would tell him!

"I don't believe you, but fine. Don't you think you should apologize your brother?" he suggested and took a sip of his coffee. I've always wondered this... If students can't drink coffee in school, then why teachers can? I didn't ask, even though I wanted to. Instead I said: "It's not something you can apologize for."

"Hmm... This Taito. What does he look like?" Gakupo suddenly asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I had a childhood friend called Taito." Well that was unexpected. I described Taito and found out he indeed was Gakupo's childhood friend.

"What's his last name?" Gakupo asked.

"Shion, of course", I answered.

"But his name was Ito... But I'm sure you described him and besides, there's not many people called Taito. Could you ask him if his name happened to be Ito in the past?" he asked. I nodded, not really understanding how his name could be Ito if he was my cousin. Luckily, Gakupo explained this to me.

"Long time ago, when me and Taito were kids, we lived next to each other. I was his only friend because in school, he was always beaten up and no one wanted to be his friend. His father was monsterious and always hurt his wife and kids. When we first time met, I was ten years old. At that time, he couldn't pronouce my name right, so he just called me Yutaka-kun because my family was so rich. We were together for years. For years, I treated his wounds his father gave to him and for years, we grew closer and closer. But when he started the high school, his mother had found another man and they moved away, leaving me alone. We were in touch for few more years, but when I started to study, we kind of just... Stopped talking to each other. I still have his phone number, though."

One thing bugged me. "You said 'kids', right? Did he have brothers? Kikaito and Nigaito?" I asked, but he shaked his head.

"He only had one brother, Mokaito, whom he loved very much. But Mokaito- "

Before Gakupo could say what happened to Mokaito, the bells ringed and class started. He told me to ask more from Taito and started the class. I was really shocked. It was just too much information for me.

* * *

After school, I immdeately dragged Taito into my room, closed the door behind us and asked: "Do you know Kamui Gakupo?"

First, he was really surprised, but then nodded.

"He told you, didn't he?" he said quietly.

"Yeah. And he also said you had a brother", I answered, but I regretted it as I saw Taito's expression change from calm to I-wanna-kill-myself- expression. He started to shake as he stared at his feet, and I saw many tears dropping on my room's floor. I quickly apologized, but he didn't respond. Instead, he told me what excactly happened to his brother.

"Mokaito was my one and only little brother. I loved him more than anything and adored him. He was perfect and he was so innocent... One day, when I got home from school - I was eleven, he was ten - my father was really drunk and Mokaito was alone at home. And for some reason, father had obtained a gun and as I said, he was _really _drunk... and shot him. When I stepped into the living room, I could only see my father holding a gun and Mokaito falling down on the floor, all bloody and dead. I couldn't do anything. He was already dead. And when I was crying and holding his body, dad said 'clean this mess, I'm going to a bar' and dropped his gun on the floor and left. I stayed on the floor, hugging Mokaito and begging him to come back. At that time, the only friend who helped and suported me was Yutaka-kun. You know Yutaka-kun as Kamui Gakupo, your history teacher."

Again, I was shocked, and even more shocked than when Gakupo told me about Taito.

"Didn't the police arrest your father?" I asked in shaky voice. I had sinked on my bed and tears were coming from my eyes too. I couldn't believe Taito had such a rough past and I made him remember all that and even talk about it.

Taito shaked his head and said: "The police never found out. Actually, only ones who know are Yutaka-kun, father, me and now that I told you, you too. Even Kikaito and Nigaito don't know."

I stood up, even though it was hard to stay steady, and hugged Taito. I never thought some people really do have this kind of hard life. I muttered: "I'm so sorry for you..."

"You don't know half of it", he whispered, but I didn't care. I didn't want to know if there was something worse, this was already bad enough.

At that time, I really didn't know half of it. And it was much worse, especially for me.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a while ^^ (You thought you were gonna get rid of me huh? YOU WERE WRONG *evil laugh*) I hope you had a nice Christmas and New Year! I... Well, let's say I only stalked the GazettE. (Well, if you can count that as stalking.)

So, lots of things happened in this chapter, huh? Taito is emo, plot gets more angst, TAITO LIKES GAKUPO. (Hahaa, you didn't expect that to happen, didn't ya :D) I don't know why, but I feel like Gakupo and Taito would look good together. You know, like chibis? Like Usagi and Hiroki in Junjo Romantica (those two were so cute when they were little!) I'm not really sure if it WAS Hiroki... I haven't read/watched Junjo Romantica in a while and tend to forget names :D

ANYWAYS what do you think? I think Taito is really cute emo uke... Oh, and here's some spoilers for next chapter: More angst and more flashbacks. And Gakupo as Kaito's mom. (You didn't expect that to happen either, didn't ya :D)

I quess it's time to end this chapter here.

Kaito: The chapter already ended, idiot  
Me: Oh, I haven't seen you in a while!  
Gakupo: He was afraid me and GreatFangirlOfYaoi would talk about perverted things.  
Taito: Why am I in Author's Note? And why do I look like a main character in this chapter?  
Me: Because shut up.  
Mikuo: That was mean!  
Me: How did you get in here?  
Mikuo: You said you might write a fanfic of me and Akaito OwO  
Me: You're not supposed to tell that here! And I just MIGHT start that fic...  
Akaito: Why didn't I know anything? And will it be rated M?  
Me: IF I write it, it will be rated M. And yes, you will be very sexy in it.  
Kaito's mom: Hey, everyone, the pie is ready!  
Kaito, Taito, Akaito and Mikuo: *runs to Kaito's house to eat pie*  
Gakupo: So can we now talk pervy things about Kaito?  
Me; Sorry, but the A/N is already too long... Maybe next time?  
Gakupo: Fine... Remember to review!  
Me: You don't have to say that.  
Gakupo: Sorry...

Sorry for the extra long A/N and the really short chapter... *bows*

I hope you enjoyed, I'll see you in teh next chapter (Seriously, why do I always say this ^^')


	15. For some reason, I hate keys

**Disclaimer: If I owned them Gakupo would transform into a giant eggplant and destroy the humanity. So yeah, it is quite obvious I don't own them. **

**Warnings: It's just guyxguy, mentions of sex and swearing... Why do I have to warn you?**

**A/N: **Hello my dear readers! Sorry if this chap is a little short, had to write it quickly -.-'

* * *

**Chapter 15: For some reason, I hate keys**

GAKUPO'S POV

After work, I got home and saw a dark-haired cat in the street. I got out of the car and walked to the cat, which didn't seem to mind me touch it. It didn't look like a stray and it seemed lost. I picked it up in my arms and it purred as I stroke its soft hair.

"Are you lost?" I asked in a quiet tone. It let out a 'meow' and I figured it was 'yes'.

"You know, kitty, pets aren't allowed in my apartment. But we can break the rule this one time, ne?" I muttered and chuckled as it - or actually he - purred more and pushed his head against my hand.

"Shall we go?" I asked and we got into the car, he sitting next to me like he was used to be in a car. He certainly wasn't a stray.

When we got home, he jumped off my arms and ran around the apartment, looking around the place and finally jumped on the couch, claiming it as his. I laughed. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen - If you don't count Kaito, of course.

"I don't have any cat food, but I guess cats like milk?" I said and as if he had known what I said, he jumped off and jogged to the kitchen. I poured some milk in a bowl and he drank it quickly looking at me after he was finished.

I smiled as I looked him clean himself. I've always liked cats, but I never got one. I clearly remember I tried to take care of a stray with Taito when we were young, but our parents were highly against it. I still remembered how we tried to get as much money as we could to buy the cat food, but finally ended up feeding her milk and human food.

Laughing at the memory off Taito trying to hide the cat under his shirt when my butler came in my room once, I turned on the TV to watch news. Nothing interesting was in news, so I changed it to Korean drama called _Land. _Sometimes I watched it for fun, so I didn't run along with the plot, but it wasn't that bad.

I sat on the couch and the cat jumped on my lap. He got comfy in seconds and fell asleep quickly. I was sure that the cat's owner spoiled him.

After the show ended, my cellphone rang. As I checked who was calling, I literally froze.

It was Taito.

I picked the phone up and answered: "Hey, Taito. I didn't expect _you_ to call."

"Not Taito. _Kaito_", said a grumpy voice.

"K- Kaito? Why are you calling?" I asked nervously, hoping he hadn't found out about _that_.

"I was just wondering why the same number I just now called is in my cellphone", he said coldly. So he did find out.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. But you found out just now? It's been few months since I added it", I said.

"So it _was_ you! And yeah, I did find out just now. How the hell should've I known that a teacher, who hadn't even met me twice, would add his number in _my phone_?!"

"Well excuse _me,_ you were so cute and I could've never got another chance to do so!"

"I hate you so much... First my cat goes missing and now this! How am I supposed to react?"

"...Your cat is missing?" I asked suspiciously, glancing at the one on my lap, who was still deep asleep.

"Yeah...? You've seen it?"

"A black, small one? Male?"

"It must be him! Oh my god, if anything happened to Kai I would... Wait... Where is he now?"

"On my lap, sleeping. I couldn't let him just starve to death or something. I've got a weak spot for cats."

"Could I come get him? I- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! YOU CAN DO THAT IN YOUR ROOM OR MIKUO'S ROOM, BUT NOT IN MY ROOM! FUCK OFF RIGHT NOW!"

I could hear Akaito saying something in the background. "Kaito? You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... You have no idea what it's like to live with a perverted brother", he answered.

"It can't be as bad as living with a fujoshi sister."

"Seriously? That is bad!"

"I know... But about the cat."

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to get him today, but could I come get him tomorrow after school?"

"Of course. But I don't have any cat food, so he'll have to live with milk and human food until that, okay?"

"It's fine, as long as you don't feed him too much."

"Really? It looks like you're the one who's spoiled him."

"What? It's not my fault!"

"Then whose?" I smirked. This was too fun. I knew he was blushing and the thought of it was just amazing.

"Um... No one's! But now that I'm talking with you... There's this thing in math I don't really get."

"I already tutor you twice in week, isn't that enough?"

"Please, Gaku-chan, I beg you!" The nickname made me chuckle. Gaku-chan?

"Gaku-chan? That's the lamest nickname I've ever heard..."

"Shut up!"

In the end, we spent hours of talking and it was surprisingly fun. But all fun ends, right?

"You know, Kaito... It's been fun to chat with you, but I got work to do", I said after laughing at his story of Kai stealing bunch of cookies and eating them under Akaito's bed.

"Oh. I didn't realize it's been so long. Sorry for taking your time", he said.

"It's okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." Then he hung up and I could finally take the relaxing shower I had waited for all day.

* * *

KAITO'S POV

Next day after school I walked straight to the history class, where Gakupo was. I didn't have club practice today since half of the music club's members were gone, including Megurine-sensei. Actually, most of the school had catched the flu and the classes weren't taken that seriously because of that, so it had been rather good day.

Anyways, when I stepped into the class, Gakupo was packing his books into his bag. He looked at me and said: "Kaito? Shouldn't you be at the club practice?"

"There isn't any. I thought you wouldn't have kendo practice either", I answered.

"Magically most of the kendo club members were in school so the practice didn't get cancelled. But you can come watch if you want", he said as he put the last book away.

"Someone will ask who I'm waiting for and I can't answer I'm waiting for you. And besides, if Akaito saw me there... Well, I don't think it's a good idea to wait there", I explained.

"Hmm... Well, you can always wait at your own home. The practice doesn't take long though, so you won't have time to do anything", Gakupo suggested.

"That's actually a good idea. Mom and dad aren't home, Nigaito, Kikaito and Taito are in the town and Akaito is going on a date with Mikuo so you can come pick me up when you're ready", I said.

He smiled. "Good. But now I need to go, I need to change", he said and then left. I left right after him and walked to home, being glad I had my scarf since it was so cold. No wonder why almost everyone was sick.

At home, I went right to my room and to my computer. I wanted to check if the new episode of an anime I watched was out yet, but it wasn't. I sighed and glanced at my guitar in the corner of the room. I might as well play since no one is home.

I didn't realize how long I had played until Gakupo called me.

"Hi", I said.

"I've waited outside your house for five minutes since you didn't answer the door."

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear, I was playing guitar and- "

"Yeah, I could hear that. But it's pretty cold in here, so could we get going?"

"Of course! I'll be there in a minute!"

"Finally."

I ran downstairs, kicked my shoes on, took my jacket and left the house in hurry. I saw Gakupo smoking a cigarette next to his car, waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered as we entered the car.

"It's okay. You're pretty good at playing guitar", he replied and smiled warmly.

"I didn't know you could hear that outside the house", I said. How did he hear it anyway?

"Well, I did. Maybe your window was open or something."

"Yeah."

Rest of the way to his apartment was silent and I could hear the faint, small drops of water hit the car.

When we arrived, I realized I always walked past this house on the way to school. I just never knew Gakupo lived there.

It actually looked like a hotel since it had so many floors and if I didn't see wrong, there was even a pool outside (but of course no one would swim there in this weather) There was about 12 floors.

Gakupo lead me to the 8th floor, where his apartment was. When I saw the apartment door as he opened it, I asked: "Didn't you say pets aren't allowed in your apartment?"

"Well, I decided I could break that rule once", he answered and grinned. As I stepped into the apartment, I immediately saw Kai running to the door, welcoming me in. I smiled and embraced him tightly.

"Never run away from home! What if you got hit by a car?" I said as I snuggled him.

"You really seem to love him", Gakupo pointed out.

"Of course! He's my cat, whom I'll always love", I answered.

"You want some tea?" he asked when I had got up from the floor where I had hugged Kai.

"S- Sure. But I don't want to bother you or anything..." I answered. Suddenly I got a call from Akaito.

"Where are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Um... At friend's place?"

"Hmph. Well, mom told me to tell you that you're alone at home this night."

"Eh?"

"Well, I just got home to pick up some stuff since I'm staying over at Mikuo's. And our cousins are going to their friend's place in Mie and mom and dad are spending the night in some dad's business party", he explained.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Nothing. I hope you have a lone night."

And then he hung up. For a moment, I just stared at the phone, hoping that Akaito wouldn't be so angry at me, but then smiled at Gakupo.

"Sorry about that. It was just my brother", I said.

"Okay. The tea should be ready soon", he answered.

Few hours we spent time in his apartment, but when it got dark, I decided I should go home. When I was putting my jacket back on, I realized the pocket where my keys usually were was empty. I explored the whole jacket, but the keys were not found. And my family wasn't even home.

"Shit..." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" asked Gakupo, who was supposed to drive me home.

"I don't have keys and nobody's at home..."

* * *

**A/N**

Yo! Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha! Sorry...

There's three things Kaito can do:

stay at Len's place  
stay at Meito's place  
stay at Gakupo's place  
remember his window is open

Can you guess which one it is ;D

I was planning this to happen later, but it's good this way. The version I was gonna put would've been better (in my opinion, at least) but I really didn't know what I'd write in this chapter T.T

Anyways, let's hope the 16th chapter will be out soon! ^^

I hope you enjoyed, see ya in the next chapter! ByeBye~!


	16. Hate must be my favourite word, huh?

**Warnings: guyxguy, swearing  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, which is quite obvious**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hate must be my favourite word, huh?**

Well, I didn't have many options. My parents were in a business party and I couldn't contact them. I couldn't call Akaito since he wouldn't help me anyway. So my only options were to call either Meito or Len. I decided to call Meito first.

It took a while until Meito answered, but he answered anyway (which was good).

"What's up?" he said. He was probably in a party since the noise music and talking made was almost louder than Meito's speech.

"Hi, Meito. I was just wondering if I could stay over at your place for this night", I said.

"You can probably tell by the noise where I am?"

"Please, Meito! Can't you miss one party for my sake?"

"Kaito, I really can't, I- Yeah, I'll be right there - I can't drive and this party is really important."

"I see. You betray your friend because of a party."

"I already said, I can't drive! Why don't you ask that friend of yours? What was his name... Len, yeah, Len!"

"Okay then. But I won't forgive you."

"Hai, hai... Anyway, I gotta- Oh, hello there..." Aaaand he hung up. _He's probably gonna get laid tonight... As always..._

Since there was no help from Meito, I called Len, who answered much faster.

"Hi Kaito!"

"Hi. Um... Could I come over for the night?"

"W- Why?"

"Well, I went to visit my friend and I left in rush so I forgot my keys and no one is home or can give me the keys."

"I'm sorry, but I'm visiting my Grandparents. Can't you ask... what was his name... Meito?"

"I already asked and he told me to ask from you."

"Well... Why can't Akaito give you the keys?"

"Because shut up."

"You're so mean, Kaito-kun... But I hope you find a place to stay!" Aaaaand he hung up too. Why did my friends hate me? I didn't even have money, so I couldn't stay at a hotel. I couldn't ask Miku because Akaito would be there with Miku's brother. God, I hated my life at the moment.

"Any luck?" asked Gakupo, who had been leaning against a wall while holding purring Kai in his arms.

"No... I have absolutely no place to stay for the night", I muttered.

"Well, I could give you money so you could stay in a hotel or something", he said and smiled gently as always.

"No! I don't wanna be in a debt", I answered. There was no way I'd be in debt. God knows what perverted things Gakupo would make me do if I didn't have enough money to pay back...

"Well, you could stay here for one night", he suggested. I couldn't believe he still had a poker face when he said that. Because staying at Gakupo's place at night would be almost as bad as being in debt to him.

"No way! There's no way I'm sleeping in a same bed as you!" I replied loudly.

"Who said you're gonna sleep next to me? I can sleep on a couch so you can have my bedroom", he said. Normally, if he wasn't Gakupo and/or my teacher, I'd accepted the offer. But I didn't trust him enough.

"Absolutely no way."

"Kaito, I can't afford you to freeze to death."

"But..."

"Listen. Do you seriously think I'd rape you or something?"

"Yes."

"You can't be serious..."

"You were the one who put his number in my phone! And you were the one who kissed me!"

"But I'm also the one who gives you free tutoring."

"Free?! I had to go on a date with you!"

"It was your own idea."

"Well... Um... Fine..."

And so we agreed I'd stay at his place for this one night. Just wait for the stupid stuff to happen in the next chapter... I seriously hate my life...

* * *

Now... There are several things I want to apologize for:

-sorry for the extremely short chapter and a cliffhanger. The reason of the short chapter and the cliffhanger will be explained soon. *bows*  
-sorry if the chapters haven't been that good lately. The reason will again be explained soon. *bows*  
-sorry if I won't update that often from now on. Again the reason will be explained soon *bows*

And now to the reason... Lately I've been working on two fics (One of them is about the GazettE and one of them is about PewDiePie) and I spend my time writing them a lot since I love writing them. (I haven't published them though) But don't get the wrong idea! I do love writing this fic too and I love your reviews and this fic. But most of my inspiration just goes to those fics and I don't have much for this. And because I don't wanna ruin this fic by not having inspiration, I won't update weekly as I've done so far. _**I WILL UPDATE**_ but not so often. Writer's block can be as annoying bitch as Orihime Inoue or Hinamori Momo (sorry if someone likes those anime characters... I just hate them)

I apologize *bows* for the A/N that's almost as long as the chapter itself.

Well, in any case, let's move on to the humor after the more serious stuff! I noticed a while ago that almost every chapter's title is about hating something *innocent whistling*. So Kaito really must hate many stuff, huh?

Kaito: No I don't!  
Gakupo: You ruined the perverted talk again...

Aaaaaanyway, I hope you still read this even after this huge A/N, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	17. Perverted stuff hasn't even started yet

**Disclaimer: If you still think I own them, you really are an idiot  
Warnings: You've got the idea already, but guyxguy and swearing. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: The pervy stuff hasn't even started yet**

"You know what? I'm a bit curious; When I ask you to stay over in my apartment, why is the first thing you think of that you'd sleep with me?" Gakupo asked as he boiled some water for noodles. I blushed furiously and looked away. I tried to think of an answer, but didn't really come up with anything.

"But that's kind of cute. You're uke and still you're a closet pervert", he continued and I blushed even more.

"WHAT'S _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I yelled.

"My sister is a fujoshi, remember? She talked so much I got her brain", Gakupo explained, grinning at me. That guy... He doesn't seem like it, but I swear, he's a devil. Maybe the principal had tried to summon him back to hell because he was too evil. Or maybe Gakupo got his evil nature from his sister. Fujoshis are _always_ evil. They never stop drooling over guys in maid-dresses.

"Perverted gay brother is almost the same thing and I don't think everyone as semes and ukes", I snapped. _Ha! That was a good one!_

"Actually perverted gay brother and a fujoshi sister have many differences. For example, unlike perverted gay brothers, fujoshis are pure evil and much more perverted. They have a twisted mind and they can imagine even the most perverted positions in their head. And also, when a perverted gay brother sees a cute guy in a maid-dress, he would start molesting the guy - well, at least I know your brother would do that. But in the same situation, the fujoshi would squeal loudly and imagine pervy things about the guy in the dress and the guy next to him", Gakupo said. And I thought I had won. No! Wait... A comeback!

"Just in case you didn't know, my brother isn't like that - well, not anymore. The only guy in maid-dress he would molest would be his boyfriend", I replied. I felt proud of myself. Winning a duel like this against Gakupo would be a great honor. Unfortunately he smirked and that's how I knew I hadn't won yet.

"If you hate each other at the moment, why are you defending him?" he said.

"Uh... Because... Damn!" I had once again lost. As he smirked, I gritted my teeth and swore I'd get my revenge. One day, I would win. One day, I would be the one with smug grin.

"Well, I'm sure you will come up with an answer eventually, but we're supposed to eat now", he said suddenly. My eyes widened as I realized that there were two bowls on the wooden table, both containing the same amount of ramen. I've probably said this before, but he was supposed to be a samurai, not a ninja! How the hell can he do stuff without me noticing?

"Oh..." was my very intelligent answer as I sat with him.

"Itadakimasu", I said and we started eating.

After we finished, I asked: "Do you happen to have ice cream?" He chuckled and I now knew I must've sounded like a little kid.

"Unfortunately, no. I tend to eat eggplant as a dessert", he answered. I wasn't amused. I needed my daily ice cream! And who the _fuck_ eats eggplant as dessert anyway? It's disgusting!

"That sucks", I muttered and pouted.

"Hey, is that a way to thank for the dinner?" he said. He was amused, I could tell it by his voice and face.

"Well excuse _me_, I'm not living with the power of eggplants", I spat. He laughed and stood up, picking up the bowls and glasses. He threw them into the sink and then looked at me. "You wanna sleep on the bed or on the couch?" he asked.

"Couch", I muttered and he headed into some room, probably for sheets and pillows and stuff. At the same moment, I received a text from my mom. Probably an answer to my message where I told them I was gonna stay over at a 'friend's' place. And I was right.

_Just remember to leave early for school then.  
Me and your father won't be home in the morning,  
and your brother and cousins either._

_See you tomorrow_

I put the phone back to my pocket and sighed. And then realized Gakupo was behind me, his face just inches away from mine. I nearly screamed and fell of the chair.

"Don't startle me like that!" I said and rose from the chair. He laughed and motioned me to follow him. Suspiciously, I walked with him to the living room and saw there were over ten dvd's on the table next to the couch. I frowned and asked why.

"Well, since you're here, I thought you might wanna watch a movie or something", he answered. "But before that, I need to take a shower. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded and he left. Soon I heard the sound of water falling and glanced at the dvd's. I started to browse them, one by one, and finally decided which one I wanted to watch. It was a korean horror called A.P.T, Apartment. I had heard good stuff of it and they say it's really scary and... GazettE made its theme song. Hey! I'm not girlish if I listen to that band! It's not my fault almost all of the fans are girls!

When he came back to living room, I blushed furiously. There was a towel covering his lower body - well, the towel ended pretty much after his knees, so it just covered his thighs and... never mind - but his upper body was completely naked. His hair was tied again behind his back and as always, there were still some hair framing his face.

But the thing that bothered me was his body. He was so perfectly muscular and tanned and... His skin looked so smooth. I must've looked like an idiot, staring at him with flushed face. Seriously, he was my teacher! I wasn't supposed to stare at his half-naked body! I wasn't even supposed to stare at him!

"Is everything okay?" he asked. I shook my head, not realizing what he had said, and then noticed my mistake and said: "I- I mean, yeah! I'm perfectly fine!"

He didn't seem to believe that, but sat next to me and asked what movie I wanted to watch. I showed him the movie and he smiled.

"A horror film, eh... Aren't you afraid it will be too scary for you?" he said and grinned at me. I told him to shut up and put the movie inside the dvd-player.

When the movie started, I was already scared. Without even realizing, I got closer to Gakupo. But that wasn't all. When the scary part started, I wanted to bury my face in his chest - which he still hadn't covered. It was halfway of the movie when I was already particularly sitting on his lap and leaning against him.

In the scariest part, I actually did bury my face in his shoulder - luckily not chest; that would've been too weird - and then realized our position. I looked at him and saw he was smirking. His arm was wrapped around my waist and with his free hand, he was running his fingers through my hair.

I must admit, it was rather nice and that's why I didn't complain. I did blush, however. Of course I did.

"It was too scary for you, wasn't it?" Gakupo said when the ending credits rolled in front of us. I was mentally crushed. Don't blame me! It was fucking scary!

"S- Shut up", I muttered and shifted a little closer to him. And stop squealing like a retarded fangirl! It was cold...

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed", he whispered into my ear. I wanted to punch him, but arms wouldn't work.

"No way in hell", I said.

"That's a shame", he answered and got up from the couch. I startled from his body's sudden movement, but luckily didn't fall from the couch.

"You wanna play truth or dare?" he asked playfully.

"What the hell? You can't play that game if there's just two players..." I replied.

"Oh yes you can. C'mon." And he dragged me into his bedroom, making me sit on the bed. I wasn't sure if he heard me muttering 'this is stupid' or not, but if he did, he ignored it completely.

"So, Kaito-chan. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"I don't care... Truth..." I muttered, not really liking the name 'Kaito-chan.'

"What are your feelings towards me?" he asked. I sighed. Somehow I knew to expect that.

"Right now? Burning hate", I said bitterly. He laughed and corrected me: "Not at the moment. But generally." Blushing, I asked if I could take the dare. And luckily (or unluckily) I could.

"I dare you to kiss me", he said.

"WHAT?!"

"It doesn't have to be on my lips. It doesn't even have to be an exact kiss, your lips just have to touch my skin, nothing else", he explained. I pouted, but guessed I had to. It was thanks to him I didn't have to sleep in the street tonight after all. I moved a little closer to him and lightly touched his cheek with my lips and quickly pulled away.

"It's your turn. Truth or dare?" I said, still blushing deeply.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... sing 'Barbie Girl." I grinned devilishly. This was a perfect revenge. He didn't seem to like the dare, but started singing the theme song. And of course, I laughed my ass off.

"Truth or dare?" he asked. Knowing he would just ask the first question if I picked the truth, I picked dare.

"Say 'I love you' like you mean it", he dared. I paled. I shouldn't have made him sing 'Barbie Girl.'

"I- I love you", I muttered. Luckily no one was watching, it was already too embarrassing.

"Love you too", he answered and I blushed again. I seriously hated him. I wanted to end this game, but figured I couldn't do it yet, so I asked him the truth or dare. And he picked the truth. Biting my lip, I asked: "Why do you like me?"

He chuckled as he answered; "I've already told you. Because you're so fucking adorable. Now, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sleep in the same bed as me for this night and we'll end this game and I won't bother you in one week."

* * *

**A/N**

You thought I was gonna get rid of me so easily? Well you were wrong!

Sorry for the not so long chapter again and everything... It felt good writing this again (Read: Had a writer's block and finally got over it today so I'm fucking happy) and the real perverted stuff will happen in next chapter. But the rating is still T, so it won't be as perverted as I'd usually write. Unless I change it to M...

Oh, and I changed some things in the first chapter since I wasn't really happy with it. Hope you won't mind ^^ I only did few changes, it isn't much.

And the movie A.P.T is really good! You should watch it! You can find it from YouTube watch?v=NeQyghj0-tc

So you think Kaito will sleep in the same bed as Gaku? I think we already know the answer ;)

Kaito: What's that supposed to mean?!  
Me: That you will say yes  
Kaito: FUCK NO  
Me: And you shouldn't call my readers retarded. They'll stop reading.  
Kaito: I only said their squeals were retarded. But now that you said they'll stop reading...  
Me: Don't-fucking-say-anything-or-I'll-fucking-make-Gaku-fuck-you  
Kaito: ...  
Me: TRIPLEDOT!


	18. Problems just keep growing

**Warnings: guyxguy, swearing, Gaku's perverted mind  
Disclaimer: I own nothing - except for the plot and OC's, of course...**

**A/N**

Hi there! I'm sorry it took a while updating, but this chapter is just pretty important because of Gakupo's hair - and maybe some other stuff, not spoiling - so I wanted it to be perfect. Because of Gaku's hair. Nothing else. This chapter will be all about his hair. And don't you dare skip the chapter and read the A/N below to find out what happens. Even though you might guess it by reading the title of the chapter. IT'S ALL ABOUT GAKU'S HAIR! And something else. I should stop talking.

Oh, and I remember I said there will be some perverted stuff in this chap, but you'll have to do with Gakupo's lust for fucking Kaito. Sorry, it just didn't really fit here.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Problems just keep growing**

So, where were we? Oh yeah! Gakupo was forcing me to sleep with him. Okay, not really forcing, but it really seemed like it since it was the most bearable one of the options. Aaand maybe I liked Gakupo. Just a little. So little that I might sleep next to him one night. I DON'T LIKE HIM! In a romantic way, at least. But still, the words that I said were: "Fine."

"Good! I'll go put some clothes on", Gakupo said and left me alone on the bed to think what I had just done. There were 3 options. 1) He would rape me during the night 2) He will rape and kidnap me during the night 3) I'm just being paranoid 'cause he has kissed me so many times. And don't even think about remembering that I've kissed him back.

It took a while until Gakupo returned. And why was that? Because he had dried his hair with a hairdryer and it was now even smoother than usual. Seriously, how can someone have so perfect hair? Mine is all fluffy and shit, his is perfect! It's not fucking fair! Not fair, I say!

"How do you keep your hair like that?" I muttered jealously as I stared at the purple locks flowing down his back.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"So smooth and silky! I mean, there must be some way!" I said, being frustrated of how amazing his hair was.

"It's naturally like this. You wanna braid it?" he said like he was talking about weather. A surprised 'eh?' escaped my lips.

"Put my hair in a braid. That way it won't be messy in the morning", he explained. "I could do it myself, but you seem to like my hair so much." I blushed, but didn't really say no. Because the truth was that I'd love to touch his hair. And it has nothing to do with me liking him or something. I just like his hair, you got that?

So I braided it. And god, that guy has amazing hair. I had a hairgasm. Not a nerdgasm like when I get some otaku stuff I've wanted for long. Not an eargasm like when I hear Gaku- I mean, a really nice voice. A hairgasm because his hair was so soft... I think I drooled a bit. And no, I don't have a hair fetish like the main character in a certain anime.

"Do you want something before sleeping? Like a bedtime story?" Gakupo asked when I was finished. Jeez, I wanted to wipe that smug grin off his lips.

"No thank you. And besides, I've got school tomorrow, I gotta sleep and stuff", I answered bitterly. "And are you sure you want to sleep next to me? I'm a restless sleeper, which means I'll be doing karate kicks all night."

"Karate kicks of love... What an amazing night", he muttered and smirked.

"Would you stop that? I've already told you, I don't like you", I said in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh really? You blush whenever I say something to you, you hold your breath when I get close to you, when I've kissed you, you've kissed me back, you agree sleeping next to me, you tell me about all your problems and you've been on a date with me. Particularly, we're already dating", he explained smugly. Am I using the word smug too much? I don't think so, 'cause that's a perfect way to describe him.

"S- Shut up..." I mumbled, but he just continued talking. "Actually, it's about the time for you to confess."

"If I did... What would happen?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"What do you mean?" He now smiled softer, like he really cared.

"Well... If I did confess you - and I'm not saying I will! - what would we do? Start dating or just- just continue our lives with no change?" I answered shyly.

"It depends on what you'd want. If you wanted it, we would start dating. If you wanted to live just normally, we would do so. It's your choice", he replied thoughtfully. "If I were you, I'd just confess. You've got nothing to lose, right?"

I pondered it. I did like him. In fact, I didn't have anything against dating someone like him. But he's a teacher. Love between teacher and student is forbidden. And besides, he's so much older than me - well, not that much, but still. However, I don't think I could live blushing at him all the time. He is pretty good-looking. Any girl in school would have no problem dating him. Why should I?

"Let's say I like you. But... Not like, love. Or maybe a little. No, no love... Just... Yeah, I guess..." I couldn't help stumbling on the words. It suddenly felt really hard to talk, like I was a little child who didn't know much words. But he fortunately understood, which is good.

"It's okay, I get it", he said and got closer to me, touching my cheek lightly with his fingers. I didn't protest when his lips pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his other hand moved on my waist, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. Seriously, I can't say it didn't feel good.

After a moment or two, we broke and I rested my head on the crook of his neck. He ran his fingers soothingly through my hair and smiled. Then he fell on his back on the bed, pulling me with him so I was lying on top of him. I looked at him and pouted. He chuckled and pulled me back into a kiss.

* * *

GAKUPO'S POV

Feeling his body resting on my own and us kissing was amazing. I didn't dare to make out with him, though, because I didn't want to scare him away from me. So we just kissed.

You have no idea how much I just wanted to roll on top of him, rip his clothes off and fuck him. I wanted to hear his pleasured moans and feel his hot body against mine. But I had to do all this slowly before I could do that. I don't think he's the kind of person who'd jump into bed with someone just like that, unlike his brother.

"Gaku..." he suddenly murmured against my lips. I broke the kiss and looked at him curiously.

"I'm sleepy", he said. I smiled and answered: "Okay. Good night."

I planted a quick kiss on his forehead and blushing, he pulled the covers over him and muttered his good night. I crawled under the covers too and wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him into a warm embrace. He didn't struggle. In fact, he snuggled even closer and then quickly fell asleep. My eyes fluttered close soon after, and the only thing I remember about that night was that it was really comfy.

* * *

When I woke up, Kaito wasn't awake yet. We were still in a tight embrace and his cat, Kai, was sleeping next to his head. I carefully moved Kaito's hands so that I could leave the bed and the left the room. It was pretty early, but I still started making breakfast. My cooking-skills weren't very good, but I managed to make scrambled eggs and bacon. Kai had been awoken by the smell and jogged to the kitchen. I chuckled and poured milk in a cup, placing it on the floor so he could drink.

Then I went back to my bedroom to wake Kaito up. I nudged his shoulder, but he just muttered something in his sleep. I smirked. If he didn't wake up like that, I'd have to use my way to do it.

I sat on the bed and got really close to Kaito. Luckily my hair on his face didn't wake him up, so I kissed him. As I had planned, his eyes opened and when he saw me, his eyes widened and startled, he pulled away quickly. I laughed at his expression and he just panted because of the scare.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"You didn't wake up. I was allowed to do so", I said like it was nothing. "C'mon, I made breakfast."

Still blushing, he followed me to kitchen. I placed a plate on front of him and he started eating before I could start.

"So, I'll take you home so you can get your stuff and then I'll take you to school. Is that okay?" I said as I started eating. He agreed on it and continued eating. After breakfast, we had some time so we just watched TV. I was surprised how Kaito came all by himself into my arms and sat so close to me he was almost on my lap. Not that I didn't like it.

It was like he had waited for this. Waited for being able to be like this with me. Or maybe I really did get my fujoshi-sister's brains.

* * *

KAITO'S POV

So... Yeah. I guess I either was just still really sleepy so I didn't half know what I was doing, or my, uh, confession made me do this. But hey, it felt nice. I didn't even watch the TV, I just enjoyed the warmth of Gakupo's body. Maybe confessing makes it feel like this. Like I can kiss and hug him as much as I want without worrying about him being a teacher.

Suddenly an anime theme song started playing out of nowhere, breaking the mood. Well, it wasn't really out of nowhere. It was from my phone. I blushed at my otakuness an picked the cellphone, seeing it was Len who was calling. He didn't usually wake up this early, so it was weird.

I muttered a quiet 'sorry' for Gakupo and answered the call. I didn't leave his embrace though. It was way too comfy.

"Hi Len", I said sleepily.

"Hi..." he muttered.

"Why did you call?" I asked, being a bit curious. I heard Len stuttering something and Rin's voice in the background. I seriously didn't know what was going on.

"Miku called. She tried calling you too, but you didn't answer. Yesterday, Akaito called you and said he's gonna stay over at Mikuo's, right? Well, when he and Mikuo had left your house... An accident happened. A car-accident. Mikuo didn't get badly hurt, but Akaito..." Len whispered. I gasped.

"Your parents are at the hospital. They asked if you could come soon", he said. I remained silent. My eyes wide, I hung up. I leaned against Gakupo and started crying softly, my phone dropping on the floor.

Gakupo got immediately worried and asked what had happened.

"A- Akaito got hurt... Can you drive me to the hospital?" I whispered, sobbing against his shirt.

"Of course", he murmured and stroked my hair soothingly.

"Can we go right away? I- I..." I couldn't finish the sentence because of sobbing. He nodded and helped me up. Quickly he got dressed - I had slept in my normal clothes, so I didn't have to - and we left. Gakupo left some tuna for Kai before leaving, though.

When we arrived to the hospital, Gakupo said he'd wait in the car. But I protested.

"No... Please come with me", I whispered. He pondered, but then got out of the car with me. In few minutes, I was in a hospital room, Gakupo by my side. Mikuo was crying and his right hand was covered in bandages. Mom was crying too. Miku was there, looking pale. She wasn't as shocked as others, but because of her brother, she knew Akaito pretty well too, so she was really worried.

No one didn't even pay attention to Gakupo when I hurried to the bed and hugged Akaito - naturally with Mikuo, who probably hadn't let go for a second. Just yesterday Akaito had hated me because of Gakupo and that's why I was mad at him. But now it was all different. What if Akaito would die? I knew he was a perverted idiot, but there were so many people whom he loved and who loved him. He couldn't just leave like that!

It took a long time until my dad saw Gakupo. He shot a curious look at him and Gakupo explained something about me arriving to school earlier than usual so I had been with Gakupo when Len called and so he had offered me a ride here. I didn't pay much attention, but it seemed my dad took the lie.

Soon Gakupo had to leave because of work. I didn't want him to leave, but he did. And without anyone seeing, he kissed my cheek quickly before leaving. That gave me a bit comfort, but not enough.

Hours passed away. Akaito still hadn't woken up. A doctor had explained that he might not remember some things when he would wake. Me and Mikuo didn't let go of my dear brother's body for one second.

At exact 12 o'clock his eyes opened. Mikuo was the first one to notice it, and he kissed Akaito deeply, leaving a confused look on the redhead's face. The next sentence of his shocked us all.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N**

CLIFFHANGER! I'm really sorry about for not updating for a while and about the cliffhanger. Because of Kaito's confession, this chapter was pretty important, so I didn't want to ruin it by rushing. And what comes to the case of Akaito's accident... I REALLY didn't plan it to happen. You see, when I'm writing, I'm like a machine. I just write with no stop to it. And then, suddenly Len calls and says Akaito's been hurt. First I was like 'The hell am I writing?!' and was about to delete that part, but then I thought: 'Well, Kaito's tsundere-problems aren't there anymore, so why won't we add another problem?' You see, Kaito's life is pretty messed up and I want more drama and angst. But don't you worry, this story will have a happy ending and everyone will live happily ever after! Except for one character, but that character doesn't matter that much.

Anyway, I've got some other info! In my profile, there's a list of stories I might publish. Most of them are about GazettE (Hey! I'm sorry, but I just love them, okay?) but there are some other categories too. For example, if I remember correctly, there's at least two Hetalia fics, one Vocaloid fic, one Smosh fic and some other stuff. And I'll add a story-info whenever I get an inspiration. In the story-profile-thingy, there's the category, summary, genres, rating, name, other info (like when it's AU or a parallel universe or something), pairings and... nothing else, if I'm correct. Feel free to check the list out, there's some other info there!

It's time to end the chapter, isn't it? Bye bye!

P.S.  
I'm planning on changing the rating to M. Not yet, though, but at some point.


	19. Akaito is Akaito, after all

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! And I've said this about hundred times!  
Warnings: Swearing, guyxguy, Akaito's a pervert**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Akaito is Akaito, after all**

_"Who are you?"_

Those words couldn't stop echoing in my head. The doctor had said Akaito might have hard time remembering some things, but... He really didn't remember us? Not his mother, who had given him a birth? Not his father, who had always supported him? Not me, his own little brother? Not even Mikuo, whom he loved the most in the whole world?

"Y- You don't remember me?" Mikuo was already starting to have tears in his eyes. "I'm your boyfriend! Mikuo! You... You can't forget me! Y- You said you'd never leave me!"

Akaito seemed utterly confused, wondering why there was a girlish boy hugging him and saying he was his boyfriend.

"Kaito, who are these people?"

"Eh?" Did he say my name? Did he remember me? "Do you remember me?"

"Of course, you're my brother. I wouldn't forget you", he answered. My eyes widened, just like everyone else's in the room - including the doctor.

"A- Akaito..." Mikuo whispered. For a moment, it was silent. Then he burst into tears and started crying against Akaito's chest, not intending to let go. It obviously hurt Akaito, to be crushed by Mikuo, but he didn't push him away. Instead, he bit his lip as if it would ease the pain.

"Honey...? You really don't remember us?" mom said as she tried to fight against the tears.

"Should I?" These words were too much for our mother and she started crying furiously. Akaito obviously realized he had said something wrong, but he probably didn't really know what to do. I remained silent. This was just too much. My brother had lost his memory and he only remembered me.

I guess I should've been happy since he remembered me, but if he didn't know anyone else he loved, it made everything worse. I started feeling guilty about it. Everyone would probably hate me because I'm the only one remembered. Soon I started crying too.

The doctor asked some questions from Akaito. First some simple ones; What day he was born, how old was he, what was his name. Those ones he knew. But then the doctor went to some other, harder questions; was he single, what's his mother's name, how old is his father, did he have cousins. Those ones were too hard for Akaito and he said he didn't remember them.

"I'm not sure why he only remembers Kaito-kun. He might've thought about him at the moment of the accident really hard and that's why the memory has stayed, but I can't come up with any other reasons", the doctor said after a while, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why would've he thought about me at the moment?" I asked quietly.

"That's something only he knows. He will probably get his memory back as the time passes, and you can help him with it. Do some stuff you always do with him, show him some old photos, talk about stuff. That's all I can do", the doctor answered. "The injuries aren't that serious, but he has to be very careful with his head. He hurt it very badly."

"Hey, Kaito... Could I talk with you privately?" Akaito suddenly asked. Everyone stared at him, but then left the two of us alone in the room. Akaito bit his lip, not being sure of what he should say. After a minute or two, he opened his mouth and started talking.

"I don't get it. I don't know any of the people who were here, only you. I have no idea what happened and I want answers. So could you please tell me who were they, what happened and why do I feel attraction towards the guy who looks like a girl?" he said. So that's why he didn't try to push Mikuo away.

I wasn't really sure if I should tell him everything, but I did. "The woman was our mother. The man was our father. The long-haired girl in the background was Miku. The guy you mentioned was Mikuo, Miku's brother and your boyfriend. Believe me, you would die for him. And why're you here... I don't know the details, but it seems like you and Mikuo were in a car when an accident happened. I'm not sure why you took more damage than he did, but you lost your memory. And as you've already guessed, you're in a hospital."

For a while, it was silent. He stared at me, his eyes wide and jaw dropped because of surprise. Finally he muttered: "That guy... is my boyfriend?"

"Yeah! I mean, you've never had a long relationship with anyone and you've even been planning on proposing him! And you fuck him pretty much every night and there's no days when you're not together!" He chuckled at my speech, obviously thinking of the 'you-fuck-him-pretty-much-every-night'-part. _At least he's still himself_, I thought.

"Hmm... And just how amazing is it fucking him?" he asked, grinning pervertedly.

"How the hell should I know?!" I said, but figured he might need that information, so I continued: "But yeah, at least you've told me it's 'the most amazing feeling ever.'" His grin widened and he asked if I could call everyone back into the room. I doubted that was a good idea, but I did so.

When the door opened, Mikuo was the first one to enter and Akaito said: "What was it again... Yeah, Mikuo. Could you come here?" Mikuo almost skipped next to Akaito and the red-head asked him to come to the bed. Mikuo blushed slightly, not knowing what was going on, but as always, did everything Akaito asked him to do. Like a puppy.

Akaito looked closely at Mikuo's - who was pretty much lying on top of him - face and stroked his hair (and without anyone except for me noticing, touched his ass.) Everyone stared at him in shock, waiting what would happen next. Then Akaito spoke. "Well, you certainly are my type."

For a moment, Mikuo was expressionless. Then his eyes widened and his lips parted and he hugged Akaito tightly, but let go when he realized he was hurting him.

"You wanna go on a date?" Akaito asked in a bit perverted tone and moved his hand so it was resting on Mikuo's waist. With teary eyes Mikuo nodded and smiled. Everyone else in the room was quietly looking at the scene. I couldn't believe it. What if Akaito would treat Mikuo like everyone else and sleep with him once and then leave him?

"D- Do you think that's a good idea?" I stuttered in shock.

"Why not? He _is_ my boyfriend, as you said", Akaito replied bluntly.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea either. You shouldn't go to school and just mentioning a date... What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't risk so much. You're still in a weak condition and you shouldn't be moving around too much", the doctor commented wisely. Akaito looked at him disappointingly but then admitted he was right.

"We could at least stay home and watch a movie together, right?" Akaito asked.

"Well, that is possible. As long as it's not anything that could exhaust you. No too hardcore horror movies or comedies", the doctor answered with a very serious face.

"Hm. What about sex?" I almost facepalmed at what Akaito said. He was always like that. Always about that kind of stuff. I wondered if he would ever change.

"Absolutely no", the doctor said.

"Making out?"

"No too hardcore."

"Kissing?"

"Yes."

"Sex?"

"You already asked that."

"Foreplay?"

"I thought I already told you: nothing sexual."

"Aw c'mon, that's no fun!"

It was actually pretty fun listening to their conversation, but I eventually dropped out because of starting to think. This kind of stuff could happen to anyone. It could've been anyone I know who was hit by another car. All my closest ones could be hurt anytime. Mom, dad, Len, Rin, Miku, Meito, Taito, Nigaito, Kikaito, Gakupo... Wait. Why was I thinking of Gakupo being close to me? Well, I guess we really were kind of dating at the moment, but...

My trace of thought got cut as the door opened - once again - and my cousins stormed in.

"Sorry, we couldn't leave until now! Is Akaito okay?" Nigaito said worriedly. Akaito asked me who they were and I answered. The doctor explained how Akaito only remembered me and had forgotten about everyone else.

Kikaito and Nigaito hugged each other and started crying, as Taito only remained silent.

"So, doctor, when can Akaito return home?" dad asked curiously.

"Well, there's actually no reason why he couldn't return home, but just in case he'll for couple of days. As long as he's careful not to hurt himself, he's okay. I'll explain some other stuff in two days, if he's able to return", the doctor answered.

"Um... Can I stay for those days? There's no school since it's weekend and I'm really worried of him", Mikuo asked shyly.

"If your parents are okay with it, you can stay. I know what it's like when someone who you love is hurt, so I understand", the doctor replied thoughtfully. Mikuo thanked shyly and rested his head on Akaito's shoulder. Akaito must've felt really weird since he didn't even remember anything about Mikuo, but he still stroked the younger male's hair and smiled at him.

* * *

After two hours, we went home. Mom and dad went to visit some friend and the others headed to the town, though, so I was left alone. And then I remembered Kai was still with Gakupo. I was just about to call my kind-of-boyfriend-I-quess when the doorbell ringed and he was already behind the door with my cat.

"I wasn't sure if I should come because it would be weird for your family to see your teacher with your cat coming to your house, so I was thinking of calling you, but you had left your phone on the sofa table so I couldn't. So I just came here", Gakupo explained and let Kai inside the house.

"It's okay, they're all gone for couple of hours. You can come in, if you want", I said. He nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind and handing over my cellphone.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes, thank you. I'm pretty thirsty", he answered.

"You wanna be in my room or...?" I said. It was so weird. I had had friends in my house before, but a teacher/boyfriend? I had no idea what to do.

"Fine by me", he said.

"Okay... It's the messy one with the door open, you go there already... I'm getting the drinks", I muttered and he headed to my room. I was kinda nervous of letting me into my room. I hadn't cleaned so there were mangas all over the place and all those magazines... Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

After getting two coca-cola cans from the fridge, I walked to my room to see Gakupo sitting on my bed, legs crossed and reading one of my favourite manga magazines, shonen jump.

He noticed me and said: "Sorry, I just wanted to know what happened in the newest Bleach chapter..."

"I- It's okay", I muttered and sat next to him, giving him the cola. "I didn't know you were into Bleach."

"I just like reading the chapters every now and them, I'm not an exact fan. I really like some characters. Except for Orihime and Hinamori. I hate them", he replied.

"I hate them too... Especially Orihime. I don't get how she can be such a bitch. I mean, she always causes everyone trouble. The only good thing she ever did was to get Grimmjow's arm back", I commented bitterly.

"I know. My favourite character is probably Aizen. Or more like his haircurl", he said.

"His haircurl is even more awesome than him. I think haircurl is the evil mastermind behind all that and Aizen only does the dirty work", I said playfully. He laughed and sipped his cola. For a while, we didn't talk. Somehow our hands had found each other and our fingers were tangled.

"So, how is Akaito doing?" he asked.

"He lost his memory... All he remembers is me", I answered.

"That's a shame. When will he be able to return home?"

"Monday, I think."

Silence filled the room again. We had gotten closer and I was leaning against his side. I didn't know how had we moved like that, but I felt really comfortable having his arm around me. I could've fallen asleep there.

"There will be a history test in Tuesday", he informed. I pouted and said: "Aw, great, now you ruined the mood." He chuckled and ruffled my hair like I was a little kid.

"I got two movie tickets for tomorrow. Wanna come?" he asked.

"That'd be nice. What movie will we watch?"

"I don't know. Let's just watch whatever there will be", he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know, if someone from school sees us together, you'll be the one who explains everything", I pointed out and grinned devilishly.

"Easy one. I'll just say we met by a coincidence", he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled a little. _If all my worries would just fly away... _

Unfortunately he had to leave, so I was alone again. Well, now I had Kai with me. I had already decided that when my family would ask why Kai's back, I'd just say I had gone for a walk and seen him in a street. Perfect. For the rest of the day, I didn't really do anything else aside from watching anime and reading manga.

Oh, and there's a thing you might want to know. The reason Gakupo had heard my guitar-playing was that my window had been open, which meant I could've just climbed inside when I had forgotten my keys. You can imagine how frustrated I was, but then again... Because of that, Gakupo had became my boyfriend - or something like that - so maybe it wasn't that bad.

But I still had stuff to worry about:  
-Akaito's memory  
-I still hadn't figured why Len was acting weird  
-What if someone found out about me and Gakupo?

I wonder if any of my problems will go away along this story, but I guess only time shows it. Maybe everything will end well and I'll live happily ever after. Or maybe I'll die and go to hell.

* * *

**A/N**

I read some reviews and damn, even though I've read them before, they inspired me to write the next chapter in just couple of hours (or less, haven't really watched the time)

Aaaanyway, if you think Kaito won't be having any other worries, you're wrong. 'Cause there will be lots of them. LOOOTS of them. And worse than teh present ones. So don't you think he'll get rid of them. Maybe I'm a little cruel.

And about those Bleach references:

1) If any of you likes Orihime or Hinamori, I'm sorry if I offended. I just really hate them.  
2) I really think haircurl is the mastermind. I mean, after the haircurl appeared, Aizen became all badass and shit. IT'S THE HAIRCURL WHO'S THE EVIL VILLAIN!

*Cough* Anyway (why do I keep saying 'anyway?') I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya in teh next one ^.^

GAAAAAH! I forgot to say something! As I mentioned in the last chapter, there's a list of stories i might start in my profile. I won't start any new one until i've got at least one of my three ongoing fics finished, but I really can't decide which one to start, so please, if you find something that interests you there, send me a PM or just leave a review here. Sorry, I just really like all of the stories i've got a plot to and can't decide which one's the best -.-'


	20. The date - This time a real one!

**Chapter 20: The date - Now a real one!**

Next day I woke up as an anime theme song played - Gakupo called me.

"The hell you wakin' me up for...?" I asked sleepily. Hey, it was Saturday morning and I wanted to sleep in. Why wouldn't I want to sleep in? Who the freak wouldn't want to sleep in at the weekends?! Huh?! I'm not a morning person...

"It's ten, so by all means you shouldn't be so tired", he answered in an I'm-smarter-than-you-tone.

"It's weekend, for cryin' out loud! I'm supposed to sleeeep!" I moaned.

"You sound like you're drunk..." he muttered and then continued in a bit louder voice: "We were supposed to go to movies today. When will I pick you up?" Oh yeah, the date... "Whenever you want, I don't care..."

"In that case, I'll be there half four. We'll have time to eat something before or after the movie", he said. I agreed and hung up. _Oh, great... Now I can't sleep anymore..._

It felt weird eating breakfast without Akaito and Mikuo since usually it was Mikuo who came over to our place overnight so he was pretty much a family member. Well, of course there were times when Akaito was at Hatsune's and they weren't eating breakfast with us, but now that I knew they both were at the hospital, I felt like something bad would happen.

"Um... I'm going out today so I won't be here for dinner", I announced quietly to my parents. They just nodded without looking at me. Mom's eyes were red - she probably had been crying for the whole night - and so were Nigaito's. I guessed Nigaito was the most sensitive one out of my cousins.

"You're still going to visit Akaito with us, right? I'm going to bake a pie for him and Mikuo", mom answered and glanced at me.

"Of course", I muttered sleepily. Taito looked at me weirdly and I sent him a questionable glance. "Who're you going with?"

"A friend", I replied and started eating a toast. Taito didn't seem to lose his interest, but didn't stare at me anymore. He turned back to Kikaito and started casually talking. They talked something about 'cosplay' and 'anime-convention', so I naturally took a part of the conversation and asked what they were talking about.

"About the con next month. Kikaito and Nigaito both wanna go, but they don't have a cosplay-costume so they're trying to get money from me to buy something", Taito explained bluntly.

"C'mon, niichan! You have a lot of money, don't you?" Nigaito said and pouted.

"At the moment I'm saving for an own apartment and stuff. I've got no money for cosplay", Taito replied.

"If you want... I could make the costumes. I always make my own anyway", I suggested shyly.

"Eeeh, really? Would you do that?" Kikaito immediately gave me a bright smile and I smiled back. "Sure, I like making costumes. I'll just have to keep them away from Kai..."

"You found him? When?" Taito asked curiously. Shit...

"Um... I saw him in a street. I took him home and gave him food and stuff. He's okay", I answered. Yes! I'm able to lie again! Wooohoo!

"Oh. Anyway, I can't really visit Akaito today. I've got something to do", Taito said. Mom looked at him curiously and asked why. He said it was a secret.

"A secret, huh? You got a girlfriend or something?" I asked and grinned devilishly. Hey, someone has to pull Akaito's role here! Otherwise it would be way too weird.

"Nothing like that", Taito replied coldly. He quickly finished his breakfast and then left.

"So, Kaito-kun, about those costumes... When could you make them?" Kikaito asked.

"Well, I could actually start already tomorrow. Who would you want to cosplay?" I answered.

"Well, Nigaito said he wants to be Ciel from Kuroshitsuji. I'm gonna be Alois", Kikaito said. "We'll order the stuff you can't make from the internet. I don't really need a wig, but Nigaito does."

"Eeeh? I love Kuroshitsuji! I didn't know there were other guys who like it! Maybe I should try cosplaying a character from it too!" I said excitedly.

"Pfft, yeah. You could be Elizabeth", Nigaito joked, making Kikaito laugh. Mom and dad obviously had no idea what we were talking about, so they left the table.

"Whaaat? I wanted to be a cool character! Like Sebastian!" I pouted.

"Maybe you should be Ronald... You'd have to get glasses and a wig, though", Nigaito suggested as Kikaito was still catching up his breath because of the laughing.

"I think that might be a good idea, actually. Nigaito, are you gonna be normal Ciel or crossdress?" I said and smirked widely. What a comeback!

"Does it look like I'm going to crossdress? Besides, you're the one with the most feminine body", he snapped back.

"Hey! You're the feminine one!" I replied. He was! But I guess I'm pretty feminine too. But he's even more!

"At least I don't like yaoi and visual kei boy-bands", Nigaito said, grinning as wide grin as Akaito. I pretended to be hurt and said: "I don't like yaoi! And visual kei is so much better than k-pop!"

"How dare you insult k-pop!"

We continued the fun little play-fight for a long time.

"Visual kei is way better than some crappy PSY!"

"Don't drag PSY into this, Gangnam Style doesn't even compare to Big Bang or SHINee!"

"And they don't even compare to GazettE or Miyavi!"

"Pfft, Miyavi? That guy looks like he's drunk!"

"Oh really? At least he's better looking than PSY!"

"I told you not to drag him into this! He sucks, unlike the other k-pop bands and singers!"

And so on...

* * *

After visiting Akaito and Mikuo in hospital, it was already three, which meant I'd have to start getting ready for the first official date of me and Gakupo. Luckily mom and dad had to leave somewhere and my cousins were out too, so I had the house all by myself.

I just didn't know what to wear. It was a date, so I had to wear something casual. But not too casual. After fifteen minutes of thinking, I ended up wearing skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt, a black jacket, and of course, my loyal blue scarf. I did my hair and I was ready just in time when Gakupo called and said he'd be soon in front of my house.

I got really nervous. Like, seriously. I'd be going on a _date_ with my _boyfriend_. Feelings rushed through me as if I was a high school-girl. What if I'd screw everything up? I almost jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to open and saw Gakupo standing there. He looked perfect, as always, and he had a wide smile on his lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. I left the house - after making sure I had my keys - and climbed into Gakupo's car.

"So, we're going for a dinner first?" I asked.

"Yeah. How about the place we went on the last time?" he suggested with a charming smile. I blushed slightly and agreed. That place was nice enough.

"How's your brother doing?" Gakupo asked after a while of driving. We were stuck in traffic.

"Complaining about not getting out of the hospital yet. He still doesn't remember anything, but seems to be really close to Mikuo already. I guess that's a good sign", I answered and smiled a little. Even though my smile would never melt someone like Gakupo's did.

"That's good. What about Kai?"

"It's almost like he never ran off. He sleeps on top of me all night, as always", I said.

"Is it weird to be jealous because of a cat?" Gakupo asked. Just a couple of days ago, I would've playfully punched him or something, thinking he probably joked. But now it was different, and I just blushed and changed the subject. "Um... Have you planned on a history test? One should be coming up soon, right?"

"Wow, you're actually interested in school?" He laughed. "But yeah, there will be one next week."

"Could you give me some extra tutoring for that? I want to get good results from at least one test", I say. He smirked and answered: "'Extra tutoring?' Wow, this is starting to sound like a yaoi porn thingy."

"Oh, shut up", I muttered.

Rest of the trip went smoothly and we soon arrived to the restaurant. Luckily I didn't see the white-haired girl, Yowane Haku, there this time. After eating, we still had a lot of time, so he suggested we could go to a café. It was a really nice café. There was this _amazing_ ice cream thing called 'chocolate dream' and it was _delicious_.

The movie-part wasn't that good. The movie was boring because we had just chosen a one that we could go watch right away. It was just full of some romantic shit, but I didn't really focus on the movie. I focused on Gakupo's arm.

Imagine a typical date, a girl and a boy, going to movies. You'd expect the boy to do the yawning-thing to place his arm behind the girls neck, but no, Gakupo just put it there without any warning. And yes, I know that sounded so very wrong. But still! Does it mean we really are officially dating?

Halfway of the movie I actually fell asleep, so I don't remember much. I just woke up in his car when we were heading back to my home. I apologized I had fallen asleep and he said the cheesiest thing ever.

"Don't worry, watching you sleep was way better than the movie."

Seriously! And the tone he used... GAAAAAH! I'm not complaining, though. I'm supposed to be his boyfriend, he's supposed to say things like that. Right? Right?!

We were standing on the porch of my home, kissing. I felt his tongue in my mouth and his hand on my waist. It was a very cold night and it was snowing, but his body warmed me up. My arms were wrapped around his neck and a couple of my fingers were tangling in his soft hair. He leaned in to deepen the kiss even more, when...

"Oh, hi, Yutaka-kun."

Taito had opened the door from inside and saw us. He didn't seem to mind. He just looked at us casually like we weren't kissing and stuff. Still, I flushed and quickly withdrew from Gakupo. But he still had the hold on my body so I couldn't go far away.

"Don't worry, it's okay, Kaito. You wanna come in? Others aren't home yet", Taito said. I nodded breathlessly and we stepped into the warm house.

"So, what's up with your life?" Gakupo asked from Taito.

"My parents are dead, my other eye is blind, it hurts to move... I'm pretty well, thank you", Taito answered. I could tell his tone wasn't sarcastic but playful. And he actually smiled.

"Sad to hear", Gakupo said.

"It's okay. What 'bout you?"

"I think you already know. I'm a teacher, I'm dating my student, I live in a cheap apartment even though I've got tons of money, etc. I live a pretty normal life", Gakupo replied jokingly. I now realized how close those two had some time been. Just as close as me and Len are. Or were, now that he had stopped talking to me.

"I think I should go. I've work to do", Gakupo said after a while of talking with Taito. He kissed my forehead and after saying good-bye to Taito, left. For a moment, me and Taito gazed at each other without saying anything. He soon broke the silence.

"So... You're dating now?"

"Yeah. We started just a couple of days ago", I answered, nodding a little. He said nothing and sipped coke from the glass he had taken.

"You two were really close, weren't you?" I said. He nodded but stayed silent. I didn't say anything either. Then I decided I should do my homework, so I headed to my room.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, so there was a new anime episode coming up I had to watch. I also played my PS3, read manga and started one of the cosplay costumes. That was pretty much my day until six, when Gakupo called me and we talked for a long time.

Unfortunately Akaito had to stay a couple of more days in the hospital, so he didn't get to come home yet. But when he did on Tuesday, we celebrated - a lot. Even though he didn't remember most of us.

* * *

One week, two weeks, three weeks. Time flew by and it was already four weeks after we started dating. We had been together pretty much every weekend and I started realizing how much I truly liked him. At this point, the better word would've been love. On Thursday, he asked something from me.

"Look, I'm going to my parents' this weekend, from Friday to Sunday, so I was thinking if you wanted to come too."

I was shocked. We'd been together four weeks and he wanted me to see his parents? (I guess that's pretty normal...) I was a student, he teacher! How could he explain that to his parents! I asked him this, and the answer wasn't too bad.

"You'd go for a 20 year old, maybe 19. That's old enough. And we don't have to tell them you're my student."

"And how would I explain my parents I'll be away for three days?" I asked.

"You have friends, haven't you? You could say you're going to theirs", he said.

"I'll ask them", I said.

"Good! You're gonna like it, my family's home is amazing! Oh, and my sister will be there too." Gakupo smiled widely. His sister? The woman whose child was lost and I helped her? She did seem rather nice.

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

**A/N**

I'll be apologizing about the devilishly long A/N once again, but I just have a lot of stuff to say. So much stuff that I'll have to list them down!

1) If any of you have read my GazettE fanfic, Bad Luck, Good Luck, I moved it to AsianFanfics and you'll find it there. Sorry.

2) Sorry if I spelled SHINee wrong, I'm not very familiar with K-pop. I just know few bands because my friend loves them. Especially Big Bang.

3) Sorry if I offended anyone who likes PSY

4) You can now stalk my life on Twitter! I made the account ( GreatYaoiLover) especially for you guys, who read my fanfics either here or in Asianfanfics. I haven't really tweeted anything yet, but if you're interested in what's in mind of such a weird girl as me, feel free to follow

5) I've planned this fic to pretty much end (Don't worry, it won't be ending for a loooooong time!) and I've decided that after I've finished this, I'll make either a sequel or a fanfic from Akaito's and Mikuo's POV. That should be rather interesting. You decide which one should I do!

6) I'm changing the rating of this fic to M because of the future chapters. I made your wishes come true! *angel music*

7) About the ice cream thing (chocolate dream, as I called it)... One day I went to this AMZING café and ate a chocolate thingy called suklaa-unelma (literally translated chocolate dream) and it was SO delicious! It has little pieces of chocolate in the bottom, vanilla-ice cream, chocolate sauce and whipped cream (dunno if that's the right word) on the top. And small sprinkles of chocolate on top of it. So yeah, that's the ice cream i mentioned.

8) I guess that's it. See ya in the next chapter~


	21. To Mie we go!

**Chapter 21: To Mie we go!**

When I got home, I said to my parents: "I'll be staying over at Len's for the weekend. We gotta study."

"You're studying! That's great, honey!" mom said cheerfully. She was sitting on the couch and watching TV with dad.

"I'm always studying!" I lied and pouted. Mom just chuckled and I went to my room. For some reason, Mikuo was sitting on my bed.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. Usually Mikuo stayed in Akaito's room.

"I came to ask some advice. Akaito doesn't remember anything about me, but because you said I'm his boyfriend, he's trying his best to act like he loves me. I mean, I'm pretty sure he loves me anyway, but just doesn't remember it. So today, he asked if I wanted to go on a date. I'm just not sure if I want to go alone with him, just in case something happens. And I know you're with Kamui-sensei, so I wondered if you'd want to go on a double date", he explained.

I was shocked. A double date? And how did Mikuo know anyway? "How did you know?"

"It's obvious. I won't tell anyone and Akaito doesn't even know he's a teacher, so it's okay", Mikuo said. "Please, Kaito. I really wanna go on that date."

"Fine... I'll ask him", I replied. Mikuo got up from my bed and hugged me tightly. He left me alone there, so I decided to call Gakupo right away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You wanna go on a date?" I blushed a little.

"You're asking me to go on a date? Wow, this must be some kind of weird dream."

"Hahaha, very funny. But yeah, Mikuo asked if we wanted to go on a double date with him and Akaito." I explained everything about Mikuo knowing about us and that he would keep it as a secret.

"Well, that does sound like a good idea. Where will we go?"

"I don't know, I'll ask Mikuo and then call you back."

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up and headed to Akaito's room, where he and Mikuo were kissing on the bed. I coughed and they quickly separated. I guess Akaito really did love Mikuo, even if he didn't remember him.

"He said he'd come", I said.

"Good! Tell him we'll meet at the mall in... let's say in hour", Mikuo answered. Akaito smiled at me and I could tell he really tried being a good boyfriend. I went back into my room and texted Gakupo to come to the mall.

After an hour I was sitting in the backseat of my dad's car, which Akaito was driving - without a permission. He wasn't really allowed to drive yet and I doubted dad would've wanted him to drive his car anyway after the accident, but since neither me or Mikuo had a licence, Akaito had to drive.

Gakupo was standing just about ten meters from where we parked the car, and as soon as the car stopped, I jumped out of it and straight into my boyfriend's arms. Maybe I was a little lovey-dovey with him now that we dated, but I mostly did it for Akaito. I wanted him to believe that I loved my boyfriend and that he should love his just as much, maybe even more.

"What are you so happy about?" Gakupo asked, holding his laugh as he ran his fingers through my hair. I pouted and said: "So I'm not allowed to be happy without your permission?"

"I didn't say that", he replied and smiled. Akaito and Mikuo walked towards us, and as soon as Akaito saw Gakupo properly, he gasped and placed his hand on his temple. He seemed to be in a huge pain and Mikuo worriedly asked if something was wrong.

"T- That guy... Have I seen him before?" Akaito asked weakly, referring to Gakupo, who was still holding me in his embrace.

"You have, but... You don't need to worry about it. He's just Kaito's boyfriend, his name is Kamui Gakupo", Mikuo explained in a soothing voice. Akaito moved his hand from his temple to Mikuo's cheek, to caress it lightly. Despite the pain, he smiled and said: "If you say so."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Gakupo asked as we started walking inside the mall. We walked a little further from Akaito and Mikuo.

"Yeah... It's weird. The doctor said he might remember things he was thinking about at the moment of the accident, and I somehow understand him thinking about me, but... you?" I muttered worriedly.

"Hmm. Don't worry about it now, let's just enjoy the date", Gakupo said. I nodded and we walked closer to the other two, joining their conversation.

We ended up eating in a noodle restaurant and I was surprised how close Akaito and Mikuo already were. Mikuo even fed Akaito food and they sat really close to each other, while me and Gakupo were just... close.

"So, how long have you and... Gakupo been together?" Akaito asked. The way he said Gakupo's name was so... It seemed like it caused him headache, like he almost remembered him, but still had no idea who he was.

"A few weeks. Four, I think", I answered. I felt Gakupo's arm wrap around me. How the hell did he always know when I was cold? I didn't complain, I just leaned closer to him and enjoyed the warmth.

"Really? I don't even remember how long we've been together", Akaito said, obviously feeling a bit guilty. Mikuo noticed this and said: "Don't worry, it's not your fault you don't remember. And we've been together since the beginning of last summer."

"Last summer?! That long?" I asked. I had no idea they'd been dating that long!

"Yeah. Remember that time when I came to your place with Miku? We met a day before", Mikuo explained.

"A day before that? How?" I was really curious. How could've they met?

"Well... I've already told Akaito but..." Mikuo answered and blushed slightly. Akaito didn't blush or anything, but he did feel a little awkward. Which had to mean... _Ew! They did that the first time they met?!"_

"It didn't go as you think it did! Um... Akaito just", Mikuo muttered, but his face got even redder. I guess I'm not the only one who's all blushy-blushy. I demanded him to explain, and he did, even though he used a very quiet voice.

"Well... The only guys from our school Akaito hadn't slept with were you and Len. And one day, he saw me and was like 'He looks familiar, is he from our school? I don't think I've slept with him.' He came to ask me and I explained I was Miku's sister and that's why I looked so familiar. Apparently he thought I was really cute and really wanted to sleep with me, but since I was your friend's brother, he didn't think it would be very smart. He still wanted to get to know to me, so we became friends. And one day... Well, he hadn't had sex for a while and he... um... he couldn't resist. But I had a crush on him, so when he... um... you know, I... You get the point."

I looked at them in surprise. Akaito was so... so... HE WAS SUCH A MANWHORE! I didn't say it out loud, I just started eating again, trying to get over the shock.

"Well, at least I waited for a while", Akaito pointed out. That didn't exactly help, though. We ate rest of our food in a very awkward silence, sometimes either Gakupo or Akaito trying to start a conversation. At one point, they actually came up with a conversation that worried me a bit.

"Say, Gakupo. How old are you?" Akaito asked.

"I'm 26."

"What? But... Kaito's 17, isn't he a bit young for you?"

"What can I say, I love him."

"...So, you have a job?"

"Oh, yeah I'm- " "HE'S A... WAITER!" I quickly interrupted them before any damage was done. Everyone looked at me weirdly, and I apologized quietly.

"Hmm... Weird. I think I might remember you. I don't know, but... I just feel like it", Akaito said, thinking hard as he stared at Gakupo.

"Hm? Why would you remember me?" Gakupo asked, and I wondered the same. The doctor had said Akaito might've thought about me at the moment of the accident and that's why remember me, but why would he remember Gakupo? The possibility of Akaito thinking about Gakupo... It was so small, considering he was in car with Mikuo.

"Maybe I'm wrong", Akaito muttered and cut the conversation there. Rest of the date went normally, and when we went home, me and Gakupo stayed at his car for a while after Akaito and Mikuo had gone inside the house.

"So, what did your parents say? About the weekend", Gakupo asked as he put a cigarette between his lips. I didn't like the smell of cigarettes, but I didn't complain. He looked hot while smoking, so...

Wait.

Did I just call him hot? U- Um, anyway, I answered: "They said it was fine. Even though they think I'm going to study at Len's."

"Good. If possible, take your stuff to school since we're gonna have to leave immediately. We'll have to skip the tutoring. And in fact, I got a substitute so we'll skip the club practice too, if you're okay with it", he said.

"Oh, okay. By the way, where exactly in Mie do your parents live?" I asked curiously.

"Ise", he replied.

"So are we gonna eat ise-ebi?" Hey, don't blame me! I've always wanted to taste it... He chuckled and ruffled me hair, saying: "I'll ask if my mother can prepare it for dinner."

"Yay!" I cheered and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow! I gotta go!"

I ran to my house and at the porch, I turned around and waved at him before going inside.

"Kaito-honey? Could you help me with dinner?" mom asked as I entered the kitchen and I nodded happily.

"I'm gonna go to Len's straight after school, so I'm not coming home until Sunday", I said, and luckily she was okay with it.

"So, Kaito, when are you going to get a girlfriend? Akaito and Mikuo have been together for quite the long time now, you know", mom said as I started chopping some vegetables.

"Eh?" was all I could say. A girlfriend? _Why would I want a girlfriend? I already have a boyfriend._ Then again, mom didn't know that, so I answered: "Um... Sorry, I already got one."

"Really? You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?"

"Well... not a _girl_friend..."

"Oh, Kaito. You don't need to be embarrassed if you like boys. So, what's he like?"

"He's... Really nice and has liked me for a long time. He's smart and... I like him a lot", I struggled. It was weird talking about Gakupo like that, especially to my mom. Fortunately she just smiled and said: "Well, in any case, I'm happy for you. You might even get him as your tutor so that Kamui-sensei wouldn't have to spend his time on you."

"Uh... Yeah..." I muttered. It was _so_ awkward!

* * *

Next day, when the school ended, we left as soon as we could. It didn't take too long to arrive to the train station since there wasn't too much traffic (which was really, _really_ weird) and the train wasn't very crowded either. So when we arrived to Mie, it wasn't very late at all.

We took a taxi to Gakupo's family's house, and when we arrived, I was seriously wondering if we were at the right place. I knew that the Kamui family was rich, but the house was fucking huge! It had fucking four _stories_! It looked like a medieval japanese castle or something like that.

As we walked to the gate, I could only stare at the huge building. Gakupo pressed a door-bell-kind-of button and I could hear a woman's voice saying:_ "Yes?"_

"It's Gakupo", Gakupo said in a clear voice.

_"Oh, young master! Welcome back!"_ said the woman's voice. And seriously? _Young master?_ He had _servants_?! The gate opened by itself and we walked along the long road to the door, which was opened by a maid in a plain white kimono and an apron. The maid had long hair which was tied as a bun and her eyes were chocolate brown, resembling my mother's.

"Young master! You brought a friend with you?" the maid said and bowed a little, a wide smile on her lips.

"Yes, this is Kaito", he said. "Kaito, this is one of the maids, Kaoru."

"N- Nice to meet you", I stuttered. Kaoru giggled and lead us inside the house. Another servant, a butler, probably, took our jackets and we followed the maid to the third floor. Gakupo insisted to carry our stuff, and when we arrived to a guest room, he put my bag on the bed.

"Kaoru, you can go. I'll show Kaito around", Gakupo commanded, and the young maid bowed and left. Gakupo toured me around the place, and I realized how big it was. You can't seriously even imagine.

"This place is so... huge", I commented after we finished with our tour and headed to the living room in the second floor, where Gakupo's parents were supposed to be.

"I guess it is. Time to meet my parents", he answered and we stepped to the living room, which was really huge. It had a fire-place, a very large TV, comfortable-looking arm-chairs and a couch, and in the back there was a library-kind of thing that was filled with bookshelves and armchairs and tables and reading-lamps.

Gakupo's father was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He had black hair and his body was pretty muscular. He was like an older version of Gakupo, but he had different hair colour and the hair was shorter. He wore expensive-looking, proper clothes.

Gakupo's mother was sitting next to her husband, and now I realized where Gakupo had earned his face and hair. Mrs. Kamui's hair was just as silky and long as Gakupo's, but it was more styled. She had a perfect body and she wore a lot of make-up. Her clothes looked very expensive too - she had a purple, long dress that suited her perfectly and her high-heels were probably bought from overseas.

"Hm? Gakupo! You're finally back!" she said and smiled as she saw Gakupo and me. "Oh, and this is your boyfriend?"

"Pleasure to meet you... I'm Kaito", I said and bowed.

"No need to be that formal", Gakupo's father chuckled. "We're a rich samurai family, but that doesn't make us different from other people." _It actually does..._

"So, Kaito-kun. How did you meet our son?" Gakupo's mother asked after we'd sat down on the couch with them.

"Um..."

"Kaito works as a waiter in one of my favourite cafés, and I met him there", Gakupo lied. He'd probably thought of this - luckily, since I hadn't expected I'd have to answer something like that.

"Really? Do you live together?"

"No, we've been together just four weeks."

"Four weeks?"

"Well, we've known each other since the beginning of the year."

"Ohh... Kaito-kun, is this the first time you visit Mie?" I nearly jumped as I heard my name coming out of Gakupo's mother's mouth, but I was recovered quickly and answered: "Yes."

"Well then, why won't Gakupo show you around tomorrow? There are so many things in this town that drive tourists here. You really should visit the Ise Grand Shrine", Gakupo's father suggested.

I didn't know why, but I somehow doubted this was going to be a good weekend. Me and the Kamui family were just way too different from each other.

Or maybe I was just being a paranoid.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorryyyy, I didn't expect it to take so long to update! School is killing me... Well, it's over soon, and in summer, I'll have more time to write :3

I did some research on Mie for this (and maybe for the guitarist of my favourite band... ^^') and I actually got really interested :D Anyway, I don't really know how long it takes to travel from Tokyo to Mie with a train, I just know it's about 34 minutes with a plane. So yeah, I could just guess how much it took for them to go to Mie.

I'm seriously ashamed of myself, writing such a short chapter, even though it took so long writing it... Gomen ne?

See ya in da next chapter~!


	22. He sucks at English? Hah!

**Chapter 22: He sucks at English...? Hah!**

The first day in Mie began as Gakupo took me for a tour around the town. He bought all kinds of stuff for me, even though I insisted that he shouldn't spend so much money on me, even if he was rich. We decided that we would tell his parents about our relationship at dinner, and soon we were already sitting in the table, ready to eat the ise-ebi the servants had made.

As we started eating, Gakupo cleared his throat and said: "There's something I'd like to tell."

"What is it, son?" his father asked.

"Me and Kaito are together", Gakupo announced. I blushed, his mother dropped the utensils from her hands and his father stared at his son in mix of anger, confusion, surprise and disappointment.

"How long?" his father asked.

"Three weeks", Gakupo answered. For a moment, everyone was silent and his and his father's staring competition continued. Then his mother fortunately broke the silence by saying: "Well... I'm happy for you two. You probably want to sleep in the same room?"

"Yes, thank you", Gakupo replied.

"Mark my word, if there is any suspicious white stuff in the house or if we hear any weird noises from the room, you'll sleep outside", his father warned. I blushed furiously. We hadn't even gone that far yet!

_Yet..._ We would go that far, if we didn't break up before that (which I doubted) I had never had sex before in my life, and hadn't even touched another man's dick. I was a complete virgin, and I had no fucking idea what I was supposed to do when the time would come.

"Uh, father... We haven't done that yet", Gakupo said, noticing my distress.

"You've been together for three weeks and you still haven't done it? That's fucked up!" his father said. Now I knew where Gakupo had inherited his personality from, even if his looks were from his mother.

"This topic is a bit awkward..." I commented awkwardly.

"That is true... So, are you planning to move in together?" Mrs. Kamui asked, trying to change the topic.

"We haven't thought about it yet. We still haven't gone that far, we've just been on dates, kissed and such", Gakupo explained and smiled softly.

Moving in together... Again, if we wouldn't break up before that, we'd do it. Move in together. Would I every day cook dinner, welcome Gakupo home from work and... Immediately something flashed in my mind, making me blush. The oh-so-stereotypical words "_Would you want the dinner, the bath, or... me?" _No way in hell I'd ever say that! Then again, if we _did_ go so far... Oh, God, why was I even thinking about this?!

"Oh, I understand. Are you planning to spend the Christmas together?" his mother asked.

Christmas, another thing. Christmas was the time of lovers, right? Spending Christmas with Gakupo... Getting him a present, cuddling with him in front of a fireplace in cold, dark evening. Would I give him a handmade present, or would I buy something... uh, something people usually buy for their boyfriends?

"That would be rather nice, actually. Wouldn't it, Kaito?" Gakupo admitted thoughtfully. It would be nice, but...

"I don't know. I've never spent a Christmas away from my family. And... Well, you know our situation", I answered. That's right. We hadn't spent a normal Christmas in years because mom had been in hospital so she hadn't been home, and now that Akaito's memory had almost completely been swiped away, I really wanted to spend the Christmas with my family, and of course, my cousins.

"Oh. Of course", Gakupo said, and even though he tried hiding it, I heard the disappointed tone in his voice.

"Well, that's a shame... Gakupo, after the dinner you should take Kaito-kun for a date. You could spend some time together", his mother suggested sweetly. I was surprised how calmly they had taken this, considering they were such a wealthy samurai-family. Gakupo's mother acted so sweet, and his father... Well, he'd just been disappointed because we hadn't had sex yet. YET. How does that word keep appearing?

"That's a good idea, isn't it Kaito? What would you like to do?" Gakupo asked, smiling at me charmingly. I smiled too and replied: "I'm fine with anything."

"There's a carnival in the town in the evening. Wouldn't that be fun?" his mother said. We decided we would go there, and again, Gakupo would pay for everything.

After the dinner, we headed to the carnival and it was amazing. There were different kind of games everywhere, a few things like carousels and a ferris wheel, and of course, there were all kinds of places those sold sweets.

Gakupo won me a huge bear from some game and bought me a cotton candy. We rode a rollercoaster - and since I'd just eaten cotton candy, I almost threw up - and for the end of the evening, we went to the ferris wheel.

When we came back to Gakupo's house, it was already dark outside and I was really tired. We went straight to our shared room and I changed to my pajamas - he slept in just boxers.

The next thing I realized that we were kissing in the bed, his tongue slipping into my mouth and his hand on my thigh. My eyes were closed and my arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him deeper into the kiss. I moaned against his lips as he pressed harder against my body.

"Gakupo..." I mumbled. He separated from me, leaving me pant slightly and he asked: "What is it?"

"I'm tired... I want to sleep", I explained sleepily. He chuckled and lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face into my neck. With that, I fell asleep quickly and had a dream that included me and Gakupo buying apartment at Christmas and having sex in front of the fireplace. For some reason, his and mine families were watching us and we didn't even mind. It was a very, _very_ weird dream.

The next morning was Saturday, my second day in Mie. Gakupo woke me up by kissing me and muttering: "Time to wake up, cutie."

I had no idea why he called me cutie, but whatever. We went for breakfast, and then he showed me some tourist sights of Ise. As we started walking away from the Ise Grand Shrine, it started snowing.

"It's snowing..." I muttered and stared at the small, white flakes floating down from the sky. He smiled, looked at the flakes too and wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm. It was quite cold, after all.

"Snow truly is beautiful. It's such a shame it melts so soon", Gakupo stated. I snorted; he sounded like some kind of poet. I pointed this out, and he just ruffled my hair and said: "Poetry is a very respected category in art, even if it isn't that respected nowdays."

"Yeah, but it sounds so lame!" I said bluntly.

"You know, you shouldn't say those kind of things in the birth-place of Matsuo Basho", Gakupo pointed out wisely. Luckily he didn't hear me as I muttered: "It's not like he hears me or anything... The guy's dead..."

"Anyway, you wanna eat dinner in some restaurant or what?" he asked.

"Uh, Gakupo... It's not even dinnertime yet..." I said.

"I know, but I gotta tell my parents if we're gonna eat out, so that the servants won't make any extra food", Gakupo explained. I pondered about my answer for a while, and figured I wouldn't want yesterday's dinner to repeat, so I answered: "I'd like to eat in a restaurant."

"Okay, good. So, where do you wanna go next?" he asked.

"Etoo... How about we just wander around? There's nothing else to do anyway", I replied, and rest of the day we just wandered around in the town of Ise. We visited several parks, which were absolutely beautiful, and we even went to a bookstore to get something for me to read for the train-ride back to home. We'd spent now a couple of hours, and we were passing some random school.

"Hm? This is my old school..." Gakupo muttered.

"You went to a private school?" I asked. Seriously, the school was huge and it probably included dormitories. It looked like it was straight from Ouran High School Host Club! (No... I do not watch that anime =.='')

"Yeah. I wonder if I should visit there, now that I'm here in Mie..." he wondered thoughtfully.

"Can you really just visit your old school like that?" I asked suspiciously. He chuckled and answered: "The old students of this school visit there all the time! Well, I visited there only right after graduating, but still."

"But it's weekend, isn't it?" I pointed out.

"Most of the students and teachers live in the dormitories, and the school itself is always open so that the students can study in the library and so forth. It isn't a problem to keep it open since the security otherwise is very strict", Gakupo explained. And so we went inside the school. I felt really awkward walking there with Gakupo, but the few people in the hallways didn't seem bothered, and so didn't Gakupo. We went to one particular class, where a teacher was sitting behind his desk and doing paper-work.

"Hi, sensei", Gakupo greeted and grinned playfully. The teacher lifted his gaze, seeing his former student and said: "Kamui-kun! Finally you bothered coming!"

"Sorry, sensei, I've been busy", Gakupo apologized, but the smile didn't leave his lips. I just stared at my own feet and stayed slightly behind Gakupo.

"Yes, I've heard you became a teacher. It's hard to believe such an arrogant brat obtained a job like that." The teacher smiled too now, and even laughed a bit.

"I guess I was a bad boy, then", Gakupo said and smirked.

"And who is this?" the teacher asked as he realized I was standing there.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Kaito", Gakupo answered and pushed me a bit forward. I bowed and stuttered: "U- Uh... Nice to meet you..."

"Kamui-kun... You are not dating a student, are you?" the teacher asked suspiciously. I flushed deep red and even Gakupo's cheeks had a pinkish shade on them. He laughed nervously and said: "So you noticed..."

"Oh, Kamui-kun... Please don't tell me you accepted the job as a teacher just to molest the students?" The teacher had now stood up and was leaning against his desk, his arms folded and his look troubled.

"Of course not! How could you say those kinds of things about me, oh the teacher I so highly respect!" It was obvious that Gakupo was joking and that the teacher could easily say those kinds of things about him.

"Hmph. Kaito-kun, did he force you to this relationship?" the teacher asked bluntly. Gakupo looked like he was hit by a frying-pan on his face and was wordless. I blushed and muttered: "U- Um... You could say that, but I really do love him..."

"What do you mean 'you could say that?'" Gakupo asked 'innocently.'

"Your strategies fooled me", I said bitterly.

"Kamui-kun hasn't changed then, after all", the teacher sighed. "Thank God you didn't come work here, I don't need the stress caused by you anymore..."

"I wasn't _that_ bad!" Gakupo whined.

"Oh, you were... Do you have any idea who caused all these grey strands of hair?" the teacher asked and pointed at his hair - which had _a lot_ of grey in it.

"Um... Megurine-chan?" Gakupo guessed.

"Pfft, Megurine was one of the politest and the most charming student of mine. She didn't even compare to you!" the teacher answered. I was now getting quite curious of Gakupo's childhood. I could imagine purple-haired boy running around the hallways of the fancy school as the teachers yelled at him and he just laughed. I just couldn't imagine him to be Gakupo.

"Hey! She did one prank on her freshman-year!" Gakupo corrected.

"That was because you and the rest of your little gang forced her to", the teacher said. _Gang?_

"Aw, c'mon, sensei! I finally visited here, and only thing you do is that you scold me? That's unfair!" Gakupo complained like a little kid, making me giggle.

"I guess you were quite smart in most of the subjects... Except for English", the teacher said. Gakupo froze and muttered: "Don't say that in front of my boyfriend!"

Unfortunately, I was already laughing my ass off and as I calmed down a little, I said between all that panting: "You... sucked at... English? That's so... hilarious!"

It didn't take long until we left. He was very embarrassed and I was still catching up my breath, still mocking him for being a teacher but not good at English.

"It was years ago! Besides, you suck in pretty much all subjects, so you have no right to laugh!" he said and his face was tomato-red. Hey, you can't blame me! I finally found a thing he was not good at, and I was _not_ giving up so easily!

"Just shut up already..."

* * *

**A/N**

So, I've been reading this fic through a lot lately, and... in the beginning, I gotta admit... it pretty much sucks. There are so many mistakes and stuff, but I don't really have time to fix them just yet. When I'm finished with this story, I promise I'm fixing them.

Another thing I noticed was that I've been using the names of the GazettE members A LOT in this fic. Kaito's cat is Kai. Then there's that friend of Meito's (chapters 9-10) called Akira (Reita) and then there's Yuu (Aoi) who actually hasn't been appearing in this fic lately, so he'll do a comeback soon. Wait for it... And he won't be molesting Kaito, because... HE'S NOT SINGLE! I've been planning this a lot... hehehe :3

And then there's a THIRD thing I've noticed while reading these chapters. Well, I didn't 'notice' it since one of the reasons I read the fic through is that. So, I needed to know what time exactly it is in this fic at the moment, and I ended up counting it's about halfway of November, a bit over. So that means I'll be writing something Christmasy in summer -.-' (Speaking of summer, here in Finland the winter was REALLY cold and I almost froze to death, but now I'm pretty much melting because of the heat... Why cant the weather be normal just for once?! T.T)

Aaaaand... That's pretty much it for this chapter. Because of summer, there will be updates more often now since I'll have more time writing. Isn't that nice? ^^

See ya in da next chapter~!


	23. Mothers really do know everything

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING  
Warnings: Swearing and stuff, guyxguy...**

**Um... Just warning ya. This chapter is pretty *BLEEP*ed up at some parts. Blame the overload of sugar and caffeine.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Mothers really do know everything**

The next morning when I woke up, I was feeling a bit disappointed. Why? Well, there were several reasons for it. The main reason was that the trip to Mie had felt so short. Of course it had been really fun, but I just felt like I had been there for just a day.

The second reason for my disappointment was that I didn't wake up in Gakupo's arms, which made me a bit grumpier than I usual am in the morning. I headed to downstairs of the massive house and found Gakupo from the living room chatting with...

His sister.

I don't know if you remember this, but when I had been shopping mangas with Meito, I saw a little girl crying in the street outside the store and helped her. Later I found out that the girl was Gakupo's sister's daughter.

"Oh, Kaito, you're awake. You remember my sister?" Gakupo said and motioned towards his sister, who had her daughter, Kazumi, in her arms.

"You're... Hey, Gaku. Are you dating a student or is this a weird dream?" his sister asked.

"Please don't tell anyone", I whimpered. She suddenly started laughing and said: "Aww, you're so cute when you blush! Of course I won't tell anyone, you're such a cute couple! So, how did you meet? Were you molested by some random bad guys, and then Gakupo saved you and..."

"I told you she's a fujoshi." Gakupo smiled apologisingly as his sister continued babbling something about me being a helpless uke and Gakupo being a protective, possessive seme. That was not how it was! Seriously, what's wrong with fangirls?!

Please don't tell me you're a weird girl who ships her classmates too? Because the author of the story does that, and she's freaking me o- ON WITH THE STORY.

"Ne, ne, niichan, why is your face so red?" Kazumi asked cutely from me.

"Um... It's kinda hot here", I muttered. Gakupo's sister giggled and said: "That's such a cliché excuse! Like when Uruha said he didn't show his thighs because it was too cold!"

"Wait... You're a sixth gun?" I asked. Well of course she was! Well, she was a yaoi fangirl, of course she loved visual kei, but why my favourite band?!

"Of course!" she squealed and started talking something about Aoiha, Reituki, Aoki and stuff like that. I obviously didn't care, I didn't ship the members of my favourite band. Besides, if there was a pairing that would make sense, it would be either Ruki and Uruha or Reita and Uruha.

...

...

Let's forget what I said and move on with the story.

I don't really want to talk about Gakupo's sister anymore, so I'll just go on with the story. So, we left pretty early, and since Gakupo had bought me some manga, I had something to read in the train. For some reason, he had asked me what was the most hardcore yaoi manga I knew. I had a really bad feeling about that, so I just said 'Seven Days.' It doesn't even have sex scenes in it. The main characters kiss like, three times. But the story was good, though!

Uh, anyway, when I came home, my mom immediately asked: "Where were you, Kaito?"

"At Len's. You said I could go", I answered, blinking my eyes innocently. She sighed and said: "Kaito, I know you weren't at Len's. His parents came for a coffee yesterday. I do have an idea where you probably were, though."

"Then where do you _think_ I were?" I asked.

"My first guess is that you were at that boyfriend's who you mentioned the other day. My second guess is that you were in Mie."

"How did you...?" I asked, not even bothering to finish the question.

"I saw you getting out of a car and kissing someone. Then again, you've also talked about Mie a lot lately", she replied. "So, which one of the guesses was right?"

"Both..." I muttered. She raised her eyebrow, and I sighed, explaining her how we went to Gakupo's (of course, I didn't mention the name) parents' to Mie.

"Kaito, you didn't have to lie about it! I would've said yes anyway", she scolded.

"You would've?"

"Yes. But I'll forgive you", she said. I sighed from relief. _Thank God... _

"So, where are you going to spend the Christmas?" she suddenly asked.

"Eh?"

"Christmas is lovers' time, you obviously want to spend it with him."

"But this will be the first Christmas together with you in years. Besides, I don't want to leave Akaito with people he doesn't remember", I explained.

"Hmm... Then, how about your boyfriend spends the Christmas with us?" mom suggested thoughtfully. I was in shock and said: "What?! B- But..."

"Okay, I can see something's clearly wrong with us seeing him. Who is it?" mom asked knowingly. She wasn't mad, though, more like very curious.

"You're gonna be really mad... Can you promise you won't tell anyone? Not even dad?" I asked, or more like begged. She nodded, I sighed and I explained: "It's... Kamui Gakupo... the history teacher."

"And how old is he?" mom asked. Her tone was... undescribable. I couldn't tell if she was disappointed, happy, sad or angry. Just neutral.

"26..." I muttered and blushed.

"Well, there's no problem then. He's not that old. The age difference between me and your father is even wider", mom said.

"What?! B- But he's a teacher! I'm his student!" I pointed out in shock and unbelief.

"So? If you love each other, I don't think that matters." She looked at me in sympathy and understanding, and I suddenly wanted to hug her. After a while of silence, she continued: "So? How about it?"

"How about what?" I asked in confusion.

"I asked if he could spend Christmas with us", mom explained.

"Seriously?! Is that really okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course it is! I'm actually curious of what kind of person he is", she answered.

"O- Okay... How will we spend the Christmas anyway?" I asked after calming down a little. I just couldn't believe it. I was - probably - going to spend the Christmas with Gakupo, and it seemed so impossible! Like, I felt like we just met a month ago or so.

"We're going to the onsen your grandparents own. Taito, Nigaito, Kikaito and Mikuo are coming too", mom answered.

"Really?! I haven't seen obaachan for so long!" I cheered.

"So will you ask Gakupo-kun? You have already met his parents, it would be just fair if he met yours too", mom said, smiling sweetly at me.

"I'll ask him right away!" I said and stormed into my room. I had immediately been cheered up by the fact that I was going to see my grandparents again. They were always so sweet, and grandma's cookies were _so_ delicious!

"What is it? Did you forget something to my car?" Gakupo asked as I called him.

"No, but um... I kinda told my mom I'm dating you."

"..."

"Gaku?"

"What did she say?"

"She asked if you wanted to spend Christmas with us."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"I'm not! She seriously asked that, and she said she wanted to see you!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! What do you think?"

"Where are we gonna spend the Christmas, then? At your house?"

"No, but at the onsen my grandparents own."

"Onsen, huh...? I'm in."

"You're thinking something perverted, aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I suddenly heard a knock on my door and my mom's head appeared from the door, saying: "You should ask him if he'd like to come for a dinner, too. Next weekend."

"Um, mom asked if you wanna come for a dinner next weekend..."

"I'd love to."

"He said he'd love to!"

"Good! Oh, and if you're thinking of doing something perverted in Christmas, you're gonna be the last ones to bathe in the onsen."

"Mom!"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing... See you tomorrow?"

"Okay, bye. I love ya~"

"Bye."

I hung up and sat on my bed. The next weekend would be terrible, even more terrible that this one had been. Was it always like this when lovers met each other's families?

* * *

"Hey, Kaito... There's something I need to tell you..."

I was in the roof of the school with Len. It was lunchtime, and Miku and Rin still hadn't arrived, which was a bit odd. Len bit his lip and continued: "It's really... I don't want it to ruin our relationship or anything."

"Spill it out", I commanded. He sighed, leaned closer and... kissed me. Seriously kissed me. Right on my lips. Like... _really_ kissed me. A real kiss. You get the point, right?

When he pulled back, my face was flushed, and his was too. He looked away from my face and muttered: "I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but... I just wanted you to know."

"I'm so sorry, Len, I'm already dating someone... But I still hope we can be friends", I apologized. I truly was sorry, as I saw his sad face and his eyes those seemed like they were about to get teary.

"O- Oh... It's okay... I didn't expect you to like me anyway", Len muttered.

"No, you understood wrong. I love you, Len, like a brother. Not a fucked up, perverted brother like Akaito, but a brother. And... incest is just not my thing." Maybe it was the wrong choise of words, but I was trying to lighten up the mood, okay? And it seemed to work, since Len smiled.

"Well, unfortunately it's kinda my thing..."

"What?"

"Well, Rei and I... We're not related with blood, so I guess it's okay to date him..." Len muttered.

"Y- You're dating Rei?" I stuttered. No wonder he always glared at me! It was because he knew Len liked me!

"Yeah... I guess I don't have worry about you anymore, then... Now that I've confessed..."

Without even realizing it, I hugged Len. I hugged him as tight as I could, and he hugged me back.

"Congratulations, bro. You got a boyfriend", I congratulated and ruffled his soft, blonde hair. He grinned, and like in the old days, punched me on the shoulder. It seemed like there had been no confession at all, that Len had never even acted weird. He was... just back to normal.

"Soooo, Len, how did it go?" asked Miku, who had just arrived with Rin. They both grinned at Len knowingly, and I was now pretty sure they had known about this.

"Sorry, he's already dating someone", Len answered, still smiling.

"You are?! Tell me everything!" Miku and Rin squealed at the same time and sat next to me, staring at me curiously. Len flashed me an apologetic smile, silently saying: _"Sorry. Shoulda known they'd be like that."_

So yeah, now pretty much everyone knew I was dating someone, and some of them knew I was dating a teacher. Oh, the joy...

* * *

The week passed quickly, and Len and I were now exactly the same as we'd been before. Miku and Rin were still asking about my 'mysterious boyfriend' and I, of course, told nothing about him. Expect that he's a male, because that kinda slipped. They squealed and their noses started bleeding and they died of lack of blood. Okay, I shouldn't joke about dying.

Anyway, after the Friday's tutoring, Gakupo and I both headed to the same place; my home. I was really nervous of what the dinner would be like, and I was really glad that my cousins weren't there. Especially Taito, since he and Gakupo... You know.

"So you are Gakupo! I'm Kaito's mother!" mom said and smiled sweetly at Gakupo. The latter smiled widely too, and answered: "Nice to meet you! I must say, your son - not the redhead - is very attractive."

"You are right about that one! When he was young, he took my dress and high-heels and walked around the house like a princess! He tripped in the staircase, though, and sprained his ankle. The doctor nearly died of laughter when he explained him what had happened!"

As I heard the laughing voices of Gakupo and my mother, I knew they'd get along very well.

_Let the hell begin. Again._

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry, this was a little short... and fucked up... and poorly written.

So, this is what happened (PREPARE FOR ANOTHER MEGAULTRASUPERSWEETSUGARYCHOCOLATECOATED AUTHOR'S NOOOOOTE!)

So, I was pretty tired (I've got new neighbours... two little kids who wake up six AM and they are VERY noisy... -.-) and I realized 'FUCK! I haven't even started writing the new chapter yet!' and I thought 'I've got over 70 fucking reviews, my readers deserve a new chapter' and so, with the help of several cans of Pepsi, I managed to write this.

I already mentioned I've got OVER 70 reviews! 75, at the moment I wrote this. For some people it might not be that much, but for me, it's HUGE. I promise, when I have over 100 reviews, I'm writing lemon. To this fic, and also, if you want, I might write even a smut one-shot featuring Gaku and Kaito ;) I've been learning how to write smut recently... It's so fun O_O I still suck at it, though. (Kaito sucks something too... hehehe...)

Speaking of oneshots, I published an AkaitoxMikuo drabble! It's called Dark Long Night (Gazetto-fans might know what it's about by the title) and... it's pretty short, but I kinda liked writing it, so feel free to read it!

That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it! See ya in the next one~! ^^

P.S. You might notice by the A/N that I seriously had too much sugar. I apologize. Here's a cookie *gives you an ultraamazingdeliciousmegasweet cookie*


	24. EXTRA: Dancing samurai, singing samurai

**EXTRA: Dancing samurai, singing samurai**

My friend Taito and I were often wrestling in a nearby field, arguing over something that wasn't even important. In this case, wrestling meant just rolling on top of each other in mud. I don't even remember what we were arguing about, but I know it was just some playful like 'My dog is smarter than yours!' or 'I bet I'm getting a girlfriend before you!' that happened every day.

That's how we always spent our spring breaks. We just laughed and ran away when the owner of the field came yelling at us when he realized we were ruining the field of grain. But in school... It was even more fun.

Every day, me and Taito pranked the students and teachers and especially the principal, but we never got caught - everyone knew it was us, though. We were kind of like Harry Potter's Fred and George, but we just didn't have red hair and we weren't twins.

We were really popular in school, not only because of our looks, but also because of our sense of humor, cleverness when it came to pranks and of course, we were... different, to say. The way we wore our school-uniforms was carefree, we swore, we even smoke cigarettes in high school.

The girls stuffed love-letters in our lockers and we heard confessions every day. The guys did everything to just stand in our shadow so that they would be 'cool.' We didn't mind if some losers served us like kings. Actually, it was pretty fun.

But then came that one day when Taito's brother died. He became distant and soon moved. I swore I would live for him, not leave an empty spot in school.

One day one of the teachers asked me to stay in for a while after the class had ended. I threw my legs on my desk and leaned back on the chair as I asked: "What's up?"

"Kamui-kun, the fact the class is over doesn't mean you don't have to behave", he pointed out. I rolled my eyes and pulled my legs back. When he seemed satisfied he said: "You are a wise young man, Kamui-kun. We all know it. Do you really intend to waste your life to this? Smoking, being surrounded by idiots serving you and doing nothing at all?"

"Perhaps. Sounds like fun", I replied, smirking widely.

"Oh, Kamui-kun..." He sighed. "Do you understand what kind of waste that is? You are smart enough to become a scientist or a doctor!"

"A scientist or a doctor? Seriously, who'd want a lame job like that?! I'd rather live free, travel 'round the world and being surrounded by hot chicks", I said and flailed my arms like an idiot.

"To do so, you need money", he pointed out.

"I'll just get it from my parents, as if they'd use it anyway", I spat.

"And what makes you think your parents want to give money to something like that? They want you to have a good future. They want you to get married, have children and continue the Kamui's name!" he said with a bit louder, frustrated voice.

"My sister can do that job. She's got a boyfriend anyway, she can just get married and have an annoying brat in her family and we're done", I said bluntly.

"You really should have more respect towards your family", he commented. I snorted and answered: "The things I have respect towards are music, hot women and cigarettes."

"There you go!" he said, suddenly seeming more happy. I raised my eyebrow and asked: "What?"

"I've seen some of those songs you've written and I know you're very talented in music. If you chose to be a musician, you could live that carefree life of yours and still have a career", he explained. My expression softened as I thought about it. "A... musician?"

I really loved music, I liked making my own songs and it'd be amazing to travel around the world to see people who love me. I'd get a lot of money without even asking help from my asshole-parents and I could do anything - and everything. It really didn't sound too bad.

"That would be so awesome", I said, nearly drooling. He chuckled and said: "Well, does that convince you that teachers can sometimes be smart?"

"Nah. See ya later", I said and left. I heard him calling me back, but soon I heard fabric ripping apart and someone cursing. I grinned and thanked one of the most awesome things in the world - Glue.

When I walked towards the dorms, again surrounded by people who tried to get into my circles, I didn't listen to their babbling but thought about what the teacher had said to me.

Living the life of a musician would be amazing. Would I be a solo singer or form a band? If I formed a band, what would I name it? What would be my stage name? What kind of songs would I write? Would I have more fangirls than fanboys? Would I be visual kei (probably yes)? Would I have fans from overseas? Would I go overseas on tours? Would I be popular?

A couple of weeks after this I didn't do that much pranks anymore because I was busy planning my future career. I had decided to be a solo singer and I'd already written five new songs during the weeks. Mostly they were a bit rock- ish since I loved visual kei, but I also had a few that were more... happy? My ultimate favourite one was called Dancing Samurai.

I'd even planned a few outfits for myself, all of them inspired by old samurai-outfits, except these ones were more flashy, they had more details and were more futuristic.

After graduating I already had a lot of opportunities. I had done some lives and had surprisingly many fans. I had a couple of singles and I was planning on an album, but then, all of sudden, I met Megurine Luka who had studied in my school. Back then she'd been just a no one, a nerd, but now... wow.

My music career stopped there. Well, it didn't exactly stop - it was just on hiatus. I knew I was going to do a comeback some day, but not just yet. After a few years I became a teacher, which was something I had never expected. I wanted to become a music teacher, of course, but Megurine already had that job.

As a teacher, I missed the stage and the little amount of fans I'd gained in that short time. But when I met a certain person, I thought that maybe it wasn't too bad.

I still knew that one day I would return to the stage. Soon, if possible. Maybe in a couple of years. Until then... I would just enjoy my life as a sadistic teacher molesting my boyfriend-student.

* * *

**A/N**

You weren't expecting this, were you? IN YO FACE! Sorry, sorry...

So, what do you think? Since some of you were curious about Gaku's childhood, here ya go! Even though it's more of his past, not childhood. I'm planning on writing a few of these short extras, all of them having a short story that doesn't really related to the plot.

Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long to upload the next chap, it should be out in a few days, unless I'm too lazy to write XD (And if so, it would take a week or so. So you better wish I'm not lazy)

I hope you enjoyed this extra that was like... REALLY short :D See ya in the next chapter ^^


End file.
